RWBYond Happily Ever After
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Ruby and her friends fought hard to win the Grimm War. Now that the war is over, they live happily ever after. But what does that entail? Romance and slice-of-life abound. Epilogue story for RWBYond Vale. Will eventually have chapters for ALL characters. But the first run will focus on the most important. Lancaster, Black Sun, NorRen, and some left up for surprise.
1. Ruby's Return

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: So, if you haven't read RWBYond Vale, I highly encourage you read that before you read this. It's not entirely necessary, but there will be a lot of references to events from that story, especially since this is built to be the extended epilogue for that story. Also, this chapter is going to be really long and cover a lot of ground.**

Chapter 130+1: This'll Be the Day We Waited For.

Ruby was stirred awake by the smell of pancakes and the sounds of birds chirping in the spring air. It felt weird, waking up in her parents bed. But it was her bed now. Nora and Ren had moved into her and Yang's old room. And Blake had taken over the old guest room.

Really, the bed was just too big, too soft for her liking. She had plenty of good sleeping arrangements these last few years, but they were always in small beds or cots. Even growing up, her bed had been fine for a single person, but this bed was made for two at least. She thought about the person she would eventually share this bed with.

It had been six months. Six months since she had killed Salem. Six months since she had been able to feel Jaune's embrace. He went home. He had his family and hometown to go to. He was welcomed back as a hero. But Ruby had other things she needed to do.

She had spent these last six months traveling the world. The nineteen-year-old hero used her powers to fix broken buildings, grow crops for food, and assure the citizens of Remnant that they would rebuild after the war. In fact, she had just gotten home to Patch last night. It's only occupants had been Blake, Nora and Ren for six months. Yang had been traveling. Her dad had moved to Vale, taking Zwei with him, with uncle Qrow so that they could teach at Beacon. The first semester of Beacon since the tragedy of the fortieth Vytal Festival Tournament would begin in just a week.

One week until a new generation of huntsmen would begin their journey. Her first full day of Patch. Someone, probably Ren, making pancakes. Spring birds chirping outside her window. Wait…that meant…oh crap, she was supposed to call Jaune.

She jumped out of bed and threw her clothes on. She didn't bother showering; she'd do that after her meal. She dashed down the hall and into the kitchen. Ren was at the stove making pancakes. He was wearing his 'Please to nothing to the Cook' apron. Blake was in a chair, eyeing Nora. Nora was eyeing the pancakes waiting to strike. But Blake was holding her back.

"Good morning guys." Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby!" Nora beamed.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Ruby said.

"We know you've been really busy lately, so we wanted to let you sleep." Ren answered.

"But I promised Jaune I'd call him when I got back. We're supposed to go on a date tonight."

"Oooohooo. What are you guys doing?" Nora asked.

"I don't know…that's pretty much the point." Ruby said. She pulled her scroll out.

"Well I hope you have fun." Blake said. "I'm leaving for a mission later today. Then…I think I'm moving in with Sun pretty soon."

"Awww that sucks." Ruby said. "I mean, I'm glad it's just…I just got back and…"

"You just got back but I've been here for six months." Blake interrupted. "We all knew my staying here was going to be temporary until Sun and I are ready to move in together."

"So how is monkey boy anyway?" Ruby asked.

"He's doing well. He actually had a mission here a few weeks ago so he stayed here…I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is. Sun's welcome here anytime." Ruby said. "Just so long as you guys aren't too loud when I'm trying to sleep."

"Nah, I think they're pretty quiet." Nora said with a grin. "Now Ren and I…"

"Pancakes are finished!" Ren shouted in interruption. Nora dashed forward and swooped up half the available pancakes. Blake, Ren and Ruby divided up the others.

"What was I saying?" Nora said with her mouth full.

"You were saying how much you love Patch." Ren said cautiously.

"Oh yeah…I love it here…I can definitely see that this is where you and Yang grew up. If Ren and I didn't get teaching jobs at Beacon, I'd stay here forever."

"What?" Ruby said.

"Nora." Ren said disappointedly.

"We had to tell her eventually anyway." Nora argued.

"When did you find this out?" Ruby asked.

"We were first approached at Weiss' party." Ren answered. "We didn't give them a definite answer but…there's no one else better suited to these jobs than we are."

"I…I understand." Ruby sunk her head down.

"It's okay Ruby." Nora grabbed her hand. "I'm sure Jaune will be able to move in pretty soon."

"I know." Ruby said. "Last time I called him he said he was aiming for a job at Signal. Which means he would get my dad's old job."

"Did he get it?" Ren asked.

"He's supposed to find out sometime this weekend. It's another reason I'm calling him as soon as my fingers aren't all sticky with syrup."

"I'm sure he will." Nora assured. "There's literally no one better…unless you also applied for the job."

"Pssh…me…a teacher? Fat chance! It'll never happen. I'd rather go on a million Grimm hunting missions than be stuck in a classroom with a bunch of bratty hormonal teenagers, day in and day out. I don't have that kind of patience that Ren and Jaune do. And you Nora, you can at least be intimidating. I mean, remember when you made us all work out?"

"Don't remind me." Ren said.

"That was a fun time." Nora said. "What else, what else…I feel like I'm forgetting something…oh yeah…Ren and I…we…well…"

"They're dating." Blake said briskly.

"It's about time." Ruby said. "What brought about this change?"

"I guess it was when we were fighting Fury." Ren said. "After that…when we were talking to Jaune he said…better to try and fail than not try at all."

Ruby congratulated them. She was glad that, despite the official-ness of their relationship, it didn't change anything except now they could kiss every once and awhile. Also, other things. Which reminded Ruby to wash the bed sheets when she got a chance.

She finished eating and washed up. She quickly dialed Jaune's number into her scroll. He answered, a live video of his handsome face popped up, as well as a pair of blonde girls. One of them had glasses and the other one had a blue ribbon in her hair. She recognized them from pictures Jaune had showed her, Verta and Amery.

"Hey Ruby!" Jaune said.

"Hey Jaune. I'm back on Patch."

"Awesome!" Jaune said.

"So this is Ruby." Verta said.

"You must be Verta…and I take it the other is Amery." Ruby said.

"Yep." Amery chirped. She left the screen with Verta to give Jaune some alone time.

"So are we still seeing each other tonight?" Jaune said.

"That's the plan." Ruby smiled.

"Cool, I'll be by around…7:00 to pick you up. Then if you don't mind, I'll spend the night."

"Sounds like fun." Ruby said. "So…how have you been?"

"A little better than the last dozen times you've called and asked me that." He laughed.

"Great, I…I miss you." She blushed.

"Miss you too, but we got a date tonight. So, how are Ren and Nora?"

"They're doing just fine. Did you know they're together-together now?"

"Actually yes." He said.

"How long did you know?"

"Pretty much from the start."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Figured they'd want to tell you themselves."

"Did they also tell you they're moving out?"

"Yes." Jaune said solemnly. "It's okay Rubes. Just a few more dates and your dad will let me move in."

"Wait…I thought it was your parents who weren't letting you move in."

"Oh um…yeah…none of them would but…my parents are fine now…yeah that's it." Jaune was clearly fibbing, at least a little but that would be a conversation Ruby would need to have with her dad.

"Oh, any word on that teaching job?"

"No word yet. But I'm confident I'll get it."

"That's what Nora said."

"Even if I don't, I can get plenty of work as a huntsman."

"That's true."

"I still hope I get it." He lamented. A silence fell between them.

"Anyway I got to go take a shower. See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up.

Ruby took a nice long hot shower, clearing her mind of the last six months of stress. It had been too long since she's had a real break. She hasn't had a chance to kick back and relax since Weiss' party. Thus were the responsibilities of the Spring Maiden in a time of reconstruction.

After toweling herself off and picking out a dress for tonight, she got in a comfortable set of clothes. She sat on her couch with plenty of cookies, forcing Nora to scoot to the middle, and watched them play video games. She didn't know what game it was but it was some kind of shooting game. A Grimm came around the corner of the screen and Ren shot it.

"There's Grimm in this game?" Ren said.

"There's always Grimm." Nora said. "It's so cliché and as someone who fights them for a living, these video game copies just aren't any fun."

Ruby enjoyed her cookies and watched them play. She even got a few turns in whenever one of them died. After a little while she made her housemates lunch. She made Blake a tuna sandwich and helped her pack provisions for her mission. Nora made a couple peanut butter and cheerios sandwich. Ren made himself a pair of peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Ruby made herself a turkey sandwich with all sorts of stuff on it.

After wishing Blake luck for her mission she went upstairs to get ready. Nora and Ren accompanied her and dolled her all up for her date. She never liked wearing makeup, it would always run as she got sweaty. Plus, it offered absolutely no advantages in the fight against Grimm. But as she learned the hard way, can't live your whole life on the battlefield.

"We want you to look your best tonight." Nora beamed as she lightly laid on some blush.

"But wouldn't he like me the way I am?" Ruby asked.

"It's not about how you look, it's about how much effort you put in to it." Nora said.

"You may look more than well enough throwing on a dress." Ren said. "But the fact that you girls put so much effort in how you look makes us boys feel special."

"Still…" Ruby said.

"Don't worry, I won't make you look gaudy or anything. You already have a pale skin tone, and a darker one wouldn't really do much with your…hmm…I never noticed that your hair is dark red. I thought for the longest time you dyed it."

"Nope, all natural."

"It's just really thick. I bet you can stop bullets with your hair."

"Well you're not exactly wrong…but yeah, my hair is really thick but thins out by the edges. That's where it really shows the redness. The top is just really thick so it looks black." Ruby explained.

Ren put on a finishing touch with a silver rose pendant that he said really brought out her eyes. She wondered if that would have any practical applications. Like if she were to wear it to the hunt, would it make her Grimm Paralysis power more potent. Questions for later.

The time had come and Jaune knocked on the door. He wore a nice three-piece suit that fit him just right. He complimented Ruby's appearance and gave her flowers. Ruby resisted every urge to jump on him and kiss him right there. She set his small briefcase next to the couch in the living room. Jaune always did pack light.

They made cute small talk and walked to a fancy restaurant. Ruby talked more about the shops and stuff on the street. She was relieved that she had talked to Jaune on her scroll frequently enough to not be overwhelmed but not too frequently to where she'd run out of stuff to talk about.

The night was over too fast. The restaurant had brought them their food promptly. Her hunger was easily satisfied by the steak. Jaune ordered desert and paid for the bill. They shared the strawberry syrup filled chocolate cake. They had some nice wine to go with their meals. Neither one of them were much for drinking so they finished that early. Her and Jaune left the restaurant and went to an arcade. They talked about some of their favorite games. Ruby showed off her pin ball skills while Jaune broke the record on the dancing game. Ruby almost didn't want to tell him they reset the machine every week, while archiving high scores on a computer by the prize stand.

After wearing themselves out with the arcade they headed back to Patch. Ruby didn't want the night to end but then remembered Jaune was spending the night. This was her chance to do something really romantic. So as they walked up the porch to her front door, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss. While kissing, she planned her facial features to look as, what she would consider, sexy as she could. She probably didn't look anywhere near as cool as she felt.

"I'll make you some coffee." She whispered as she opened the door. She practically sucked him into the house and quickly shut the door. She kicked off her shoes and started the coffee pot.

"I'm actually fine thank you." Jaune insisted.

"More for me then." Ruby chirped.

"I'll have water…or orange juice if you got it." Jaune said.

"No orange juice but how about…lemonade, or milk?"

"Lemonade is fine." Jaune said. Ruby finished setting up the coffee.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." Ruby said. "Did you bring clothes?"

"I bought the usual hoodie and jeans." He answered.

"That's fine." Ruby walked into her room and quickly stripped to nothing but her panties and changed into her pajamas. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt that clung tightly to her skin. To balance it out she wore her favorite pajama pants that hung from her body just the way she liked it. She spotted a note on her nightstand.

"Ruby, Ren and I went ahead to Vale since we have to be there in the morning. Have fun." Sign the best wingman ever. But it was clearly Nora. Ruby's face went red as all the pieces just collided together. So she joined Jaune in the kitchen.

"Where's Nora and Ren?" He asked. Ruby watched his eyes dangle across her body for too long to be considered a formality. She handed him the letter and grabbed herself a cup of freshly made coffee. "Best wingman ever…Nora…I can see that."

"So we have the house to ourselves tonight." Ruby said.

"Yep." Jaune finished his lemonade.

"Alone." Ruby cast out the hint a little more bluntly.

"I thought we already established that." Jaune could be so dense. Or maybe he was doing this on purpose just to get her riled up.

"Well, I'm ready for bed but I'm not ready to sleep." Ruby gave a quick wink.

"I don't know if I follow." Jaune said. His face was neutral. If he was actually lost or not, his face didn't betray anything. So Ruby decided to not use words. She was always a woman of action anyway. Why talk when you can show off your prowess. So she walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the room.

 **An: Cue that sexy saxophone music. Few things, I think this is the best job I've done at writing Ren and Nora. Their reason for finally getting together was set up in that final arc, when Ren went all Tien on Fury. And I wanted to thematically tie it in with Jaune, namely the last chapter of my RWBYond Sisters story. Speaking of which, there was a scene with Rouge cut out because I think it would fit better with a future chapter (chapter 6 to be precise). Next time, something involving Weiss.**


	2. Weiss' Lament

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: I'm back on schedule. Now, I just have to make sure Monday and Friday chapters are written well in advanced because that's when the majority of my classes are. I'm trying for 2500 words again, but I might not be able to because there's just not as much to this chapter as last time.**

Chapter 130+2: Who's the Loneliest of All

Weiss sat at her desk. Her eyes were straining to read and re-read the reports. A cup of coffee sat by her right hand. A bowl of chocolates rested by her left. There was a mountain of paper work all around her. She caught her reflection in the little mirror she had in her office. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark bags under them.

It had been two days since she'd gotten any sleep. It had been weeks since that sleep was any more than a few hours. She had kept herself busy in her office. The small couch in her office was well worn with a small white pillow and sheet strewn about. She hadn't been in her bed in months. Even when her secretary forced her to leave the office for once, she'd take a lot of the paper work, as well as some scholarly articles for recreational reading, and get a hotel room nearby.

She was reading reports about a deep cave found at the site of the final battle. The location had come to be known as Salem's Valley. In professional lingo, The Salem's Valley Dust Restoration Mining Facility or just SDF Zone. Weiss still had no idea why such a natural phenomenon could exist. How could dust just grow and expand at such a pressing rate? Apparently, it wasn't out of the norm, and had happened upon every defeat of the Hecatonchires. The Vytal Island Mine was created the exact same way at the end of the Great War. The mines at Demon's Run and the Isle of Storms were also allegedly formed from this phenomenon.

So Weiss didn't lose sleep over it. It worked. It always worked. I may always work. She had the inkling suspicion that it was the cause of Salem having so many supporters, even if they lose they get a ridiculous surplus of the most vital resource on Remnant. Dust prices had dropped to pocket change for a small vial. So, Weiss didn't lose sleep over it. She had plenty of other things to lose sleep over.

Like the fact that she was the only one left willing to take over the SDC. She was one of the few surviving people that could even fancy herself a scientist. She had ludicrous amounts of information she needed to absorb in order to eventually better function in her role as a hands on CEO. She didn't have a lot of man power, and very few people to delegate authority to. The SDC had lost thousands, no, tens of thousands of personnel throughout the war. Miners being slaughtered by Grimm. Faunas leaving for the White Fang. The assaults on their facilities around the world leading to thousands of deaths.

Weiss had to deal with all this, plus the remaining board members breathing down her neck, her own decision to abolish any discriminatory practices, the death of her father creating a power vacuum, the fact that her house seemed way too big for her alone, and on top of all that her own strained relationship with those closest to her. All of this may have been solved if she just exercised some executive powers and became a dictator like her father. But she refused. She wanted to be there to help everyone. She wanted to ease tensions between people, help the scientist, defend the miners, some sacrifices had to be made.

"Willow, another cup of coffee please." She said as she took one more sip.

"Ms. Schnee, if I may." Willow said peering into the room. "Perhaps rest is what you need."

"Don't start this again." Weiss face palmed.

"With all due respect, you haven't slept in days. You haven't eaten anything of sustenance all day, and you've consumed over a hundred cups of coffee today." Willow pleaded.

"I don't have time to relax. I'm the only one that can get this company back on its feet." Weiss said. "Speaking of which, how are the job openings coming along?"

"We're filling up at a nice pace. But don't try changing the subject. Weiss, I believe in you and that your heart is in the right place. But if you keep going like this you'll end up hurting yourself."

"I'm far from that point."

"Really, then what was the last paragraph you read?"

"It was…it's…" Weiss focused her gaze but the words on the page had become in indecipherable mess.

"You can't even remember what you were reading two minutes ago. Now go, get some sleep, preferably at home, or at least in a nice comfy hotel."

"Hotels are more comfortable than my house anyway." Weiss muttered.

"Get at least eight hours of sleep. Then, come back here and we can start those interviews you wanted to conduct personally." Willow said calmly. Weiss shook her head; she knew there wasn't any time for her to interview everyone that had applied for all the job openings but she did make it a point to interview the ones who would be in this building.

She got in the limo for the short ride to the hotel she had been staying at. When she walked in the doors, her eyes dilated to the bright lights of the lobby. She walked over to check on the receptionist. She recognized her as the same one as before.

"O Ms. Schnee, I see you've graced us with your presence yet again." The woman had a slight sarcastic ring to her voice. The small goat horns on her head explained why.

"Apparently, lack of sleep is detrimental to one's health. Such a bothersome human defect." Weiss chided. "Is my room clean?"

"We kept the paper work in their assorted piles but put them neatly on the dresser. We also cleaned up all the wine and scotch bottles."

"Thank you." Weiss said embarrassingly. Blake had told her she was developing an alcohol problem a few months ago. But so long as she didn't drink on the job, she refused to call it a problem.

She walked into her room and scanned the clean furnishings for a bit. She sat down on the bed and laid down for a minute. She was wide awake, the lethal amounts of coffee she's consumed recently still in her veins. She took a quick hot shower to clean herself up and relieve some stress. Afterwards, she pulled out her scroll and opened a bottle of scotch. After pouring herself a glass, she dialed Neptune's number.

She thought about calling Ruby, but she was the only person who may have been busier than Weiss. She didn't dare call Blake while she was drinking. Yang had all but disappeared at the end of the war, only leaving texts or the occasional message to even let people know she was still alive. Winter was probably asleep. Which left Neptune, the person who was supposed to be her boyfriend. Even though, she hadn't seen him in two months, he was all the way in Vacuo and frankly, the spark Weiss once felt for him was practically gone. He was just much too handsome and charming to expel from her life.

"Weiss?" He answered right away. "Long time no see."

"Hey Neptune."

"So, what're you up to?"

"Just relaxing after a long day's work."

"How long?"

"Over two days strait."

"Jeez Weiss what the hell?" He said concerned. "Explains why you look the worse for wear."

"I feel like shit." She said. "I want to keep going but I can't. My secretary proved that much. Do you know how humiliating that is? To be talked down to like that without having anything to counter with because you know she's right."

"Only every time we go on a date." He smirked.

"Ha, ha." She faked laughed. She took a sizable gulp of her drink.

"Blake's coming out here to see Sun by the way."

"Really? That's good." Weiss sighed a little. "Have you talked to her at all."

"Not really. All I know is what Sun tells me. Anyway, I'd love to keep you up all night but I can see you NEED to go to sleep. I have to tell you, I got a job at Shade Academy as the dust instructor."

"I'm so proud of you."

"So this weekend, I'm coming out there and I am going to force you to take a day off."

"You will do…"

"You're running yourself ragged. If you keep going like this, I don't even know but it can't be good."

"I'll consider it."

"Take care Weiss." Neptune said as he hung up. Weiss finished her glass and then took a swig strait from the bottle. She laid her head on the pillow. She started crying and couldn't even tell why. She leaned up to take another swig of the burning liqueur. She needed some peace of mind. She needed to talk to someone that would help her sleep, but not just leave her alone. She dialed Ruby's number into her scroll.

"Weiss?" Ruby answered softly after a minute. She was in her bed with nothing but a sheet around her body. Or, at least that's what it looked like. There was another figure in the bed, but the room was too dimly lit for her to see. But she knew it was Jaune, it couldn't be anyone else.

"Is…this a bad time?"

"No, no it's never a bad time." Ruby sat up keeping the camera of her scroll focused entirely on her face. "What's going on? You look like you've been crying."

"I have and before you ask I have no idea why. I feel like I've lost all control of my body. I need to get to sleep but I can't do it in this room alone."

'Nightmares?" Ruby asked.

"Yes and no. I've just overextended myself and now everyone's telling me what to do. I don't need you to talk to me I just…need you to help me sleep." Weiss explained her situation.

"Did you try showering?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Did you try…um…you know…" Ruby made a crude hand gesture.

"God, yes, you're a grown woman you can say it."

"I still feel weird about that sort of thing."

"Ruby." Weiss laughed at the girl. "You're, if my eyes don't deceive me, naked, in bed, with Jaune. And you're the one being bashful." Ruby's face went bright red.

"That…doesn't make it any less awkward. If anything it makes it more awkward." Ruby whispered.

"I guess." Weiss said.

"If you're having trouble sleeping…I could sing a lullaby for you." Ruby said.

"I think that would be wonderful." Weiss turned out her lights and set the scroll up on her nightstand. She curled up into a ball as Ruby began singing a soft song. Ruby wasn't a great singer by any extent of the imagination. She had two octaves, wailing like a rock star or a soft somber tone. Either one only had a few notes in their range.

But it was enough to help Weiss slip the sour bonds of reality and drift off into her dreamscape. She would have to thank Ruby sometime. The sleep seemed to be over in an instant. But Weiss felt rejuvenated. She had slept for six hours. Not quite eight but that was due to her trouble getting to sleep in the first place.

She showered again, relieving what remaining stress lingered in her body. She enjoyed a small breakfast of bacon and eggs courtesy of room service. After changing into her work dress, she got into her limo and headed to her office. She had a long day of interviews ahead of her. She was just thankful that she didn't need sunglasses to hide her eyes. She was also thankful that she hadn't gotten drunk, something that would have happened had she been left in that room alone without anyone to talk to. Thus, she didn't have a hangover, which was always a plus.

"You can do this Weiss." She told herself. "The world is counting on you to help it rebuild. You just had a good night. You can easily get through today and maybe even tomorrow before you have to rest again."

 **An: Weiss, I don't know why I pick on her. I think it just fits her whole character to be on edge like this. So right now, she's having the hardest time adjusting to the new world. For no other reason than she's alone in her endeavor. All her friends being so far away and what not. Next time we see Weiss, she'll be better off with a fresh batch of people under her employ. Next chapter, will be focused on Blake. Please review.**


	3. Blake's Lesson

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: This chapter is going to be fun for me because I basically get to thematically analyze my own work and the themes I put into it for a few of the paragraphs. Blake, more than anyone in team RWBY embodies the themes of racism and division in the show. I imagine that's why people like her, even though I'm not the biggest Blake fan.**

Chapter 130+3: Above the Ridicule and Hate

Blake awoke in the hotel room with Sun's arms wrapped around her. She adjusted herself so that she wouldn't disturb him. They still had half an hour before they actually had to be up. Blake woke up on her own accord, her circadian rhythm having woken her up at this exact same time for weeks now. Blake smiled at how the human body worked.

Or was it human? She shook the thought out of her head. The revelation that Faunas were created by the experimentations of the alchemist Avis Bran in his search to weaponized Grimm, still hung over her shoulder. Only she, Velvet, Yang and maybe a few Arbiters knew this. Even Ozpin had been unaware of this cold truth.

She grabbed her scroll from her nightstand and turned it on. She had a message from Ruby. It said to call Weiss sometime. Something had apparently gotten the SDC CEO in a funk. She also had a message from Qrow of all people, trying to get ahold of Yang. Blake wished she could. But Yang had gone dark on them. Apparently she was on a mission for the Arbiters, Kraken confirmed that much. Scarlet was with her, a simple message he sent to Neptune asking them to not try contacting him or Yang was all the reason Blake needed to know she was fine.

The alarm went off, causing Blake to jump. She quickly hit it with the palm of her hand. Sun stirred around her peering up. Blake used the opportunity to escape from the bed and roll to the floor. Sun hadn't woken up, his snore started up again soon enough. Blake had ten minutes before the alarm would blare again.

She grabbed a bowl of cereal and some milk from the room's mini-fridge and made her some breakfast. She also ordered some tea for her and Sun from room service. Ten minutes later the alarm blasted again causing Sun to wake up. He turned off the alarm and looked at Blake all hazy eyed.

"Morning sunshine." Blake said.

"Good morning." Sun stretched his arms. Blake walked over to the light switch just as room service knocked on the door.

"Three…" She warned with her finger on the switch. "two…one." She flipped the switch as she and Sun braced for the abrupt light. Blake answered the door and grabbed their tea, setting Sun's on his nightstand.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Good as ever." Blake answered sweetly. Sun looked at the digital alarm clock.

"We got to get going pretty soon." Sun yawned.

"You're the one who planned for us to appear on a morning program." Blake cooed. She and Sun had scheduled an interview with Geyser Keen for Good Morning, Remnant! Blake had been a little more reluctant, but Sun had been very persuasive.

"We got to get our own place." Sun said, digging through his suitcase to get his suit.

"Hotels and camps have been good enough for you so far." Blake said.

"Yeah, but I kept myself busy with missions in those days. I just want a kitchen. I haven't had a kitchen since I left for Haven."

"I'm sure Ruby would let us move in, especially with Ren and Nora moving into Vale."

"As awesome as that sounds, I got to stay here in Vacuo for the same reasons." Sun was signed up to be a teacher at Shade Academy. And the procrastinator he was, waited until now to look for a house. Blake packed a small briefcase with more casual clothes, including her white weather proof coat she picked up along the way. After the interview they would go apartment hunting, and Vacuo wasn't exactly dress friendly.

Her dress by the way, was a deep shade of purple. It was sleeveless and came halfway up her neck. There was a narrow slit down it's left leg. She wore matching gloves that went past her elbows and narrow, dark, stiletto heels. She didn't spend too much time applying makeup, just some purple eyeshadow, a bit of blush, and some lip gloss.

When she and Sun went on that stage she wasn't knowing what to expect. They were introduced as huntsmen and Faunas who had aided in the defeat of Salem. They walked out with their arms linked. Blake shied away from the crowd but Sun was soaking it up.

"Good morning and welcome to the show." Geyser said.

"Good to be here." Sun said.

"Now before we get started, I just wanted to extend my gratitude, and the gratitude we all have for you and your profession."

"Thank you." Sun answered.

"So, you two are old friends, right?"

"Yes, we're really close friends." Sun said.

"Tell me, how did you two meet?"

"Well, my first semester at Haven had just ended. I spent a week back home here in Vacuo…" the crowd cheered a bit. "Then I decided to stowaway with the Shade academy kids as they went to Vale for the festival."

"That's the Vytal Festival, correct?"

"Yep." Sun said a little more solemnly. "Anyway, she was at the docks that day and we ran into each other. We met again that night by happenstance and hit it off pretty well."

"How about you, Ms. Belladonna? How did it happen from your perspective?"

"My teammate wanted to spy on the Shade students in order to get the advantage for the tournament." Blake answered. "After that, it's just like Sun said."

"And you two have maintained your friendship ever since?"

"It's not that simple. A lot happened during that festival. Then there was the situation in Haven, the war, and all that." Blake explained. "But yes, we're still together, more than we've ever been." She gently squeezed his arm. "It's no secret that we've been dating off and on ever since the day we met, but it's gotten official since the war ended."

"We're even looking for an apartment here in Vacuo." Sun said.

"And how are you liking Vacuo Ms.?"

"I'm loving it…but it could be company bias. I certainly like it more than Atlas, or I guess Mantle now…again." There was a loud cheer from the audience.

"So, now for the reason I brought you both here." Geyser started. "You are both huntsmen and Faunas who were there when all of this war business ended. Now, it is widely believed that Faunas started this war. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well, that's not exactly what…" Sun started off.

"No." Blake said. "The Faunas of the White Fang were manipulated into being extra muscle for Salem and her conspirators. The real cause of the war, is that we are just now learning the lesson we should have learned at the end of the Great War."

"Explain." Geyser adjusted his stance to listen to her.

"We have a chance, a better one than those that saw the end of the Great War. When that war ended, nobody knew what was really at stake or what we were uniting against. The people didn't know about the Hecatonchires, or the Grimoire, or any of that."

"Now we do thanks to your team leader Ruby Rose." Geyser noted.

"Yes, and we can adjust accordingly. The founders of society as we know them, they kept all of this a secret. We didn't know what they united against so we weren't able to prevent it from happening again. And those that did know, they all had their own goals they were striving for. As soon as the smoke settled, they began plotting and scheming in their own way. Allister Mordred, for instance, continued working for Salem and laid the foundations for the Black Knight. The Faunas were blamed for at the start of the war, and their negligible role in ending it led to them being treated harshly afterwards."

"So what are you suggesting?" Geyser asked.

"To use this information." Sun said. "There's a paper called "The Failed Generation" written by Dr. Jervis Clog, a coconspirator of Salem, during the Faunas War. He talked about, how the lack of Grimm in the years following the Great War is what convinced Vale to expand their city into the valley of Mt. Glenn. Dozens of towns and cities followed suit. When the Grimm came back, these places were wiped out. We know this now. We know the dwindled Grimm population will rebound. We know that continuing the cycle of hatred will only cause more war. And it's thanks to Ruby, letting all this information out, that we know all this."

"And I thank her on behalf of all of Remnant, for her contributions in the war." Geyser said. "Wherever she is now, I hope that she is continuing to keep the people safe."

"Judging by our last conversation and the placement of the sun and moon…" Sun said. "I think she's either at home watching us, or sleeping." Sun said. With Jaune in her arms no doubt, Blake thought.

Blake zoned out for the rest of the interview. Sun was just much more of a people person than she was. She said her piece, now she was ready to leave. Geyser stood and shook their hands as he said his farewell. Sun once again waved to the audience.

An hour later, Blake was in her duster and Sun was in his casual clothes. They walked hand in hand searching for an apartment. They wanted something cheap that could accommodate them and at least one other, for when they had guest. Vacuo was pretty neat. It was effectively a desert that turned into a beach. The buildings ranged from small domes to tall cylinders.

They found a nice cozy one close to the edge of town. It had rooftop access where someone could see the entire city. The kitchen and living room were small, only big enough for a little bit of furniture. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom, all small. Best part was how affordable it was.

Blake took pictures of the apartment and sent them to both Ruby and Weiss. Ruby texted back right away with a thumbs up and a smiley face. Weiss didn't respond. Blake remembered Ruby's message from earlier and sent Weiss a text.

"Hope you're doing well today. You are a wonderful and determined woman, I know that whatever you're doing, you're doing the best. And we're all routing for you. And we all love you." Blake's text read. A few minutes passed before she got a response.

"Thanks." Weiss messaged. Blake gave a smile; she knew she probably made Weiss' day.

"So what's the verdict?" Sun asked.

"I love it." Blake answered embracing him. He kissed her on top of her head.

"We can move in tomorrow." Sun said. "I've already talked to the owners. And we can get Neptune to help. Luckily we don't have a lot. We'll have to get a TV, some dressers, at least one couch and a bed."

"That sounds pretty expensive. I hate having to furnish a new apartment."

"Well you wouldn't happen to know anybody with a lot of money, would you?"

"I'm not going to manipulate Weiss like that." Blake shot back, breaking the embrace.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask." He joked. "Neptune's got a TV we can have though."

"And Ruby's house is full of pillows and blankets. There's enough to house five families in that house."

"So, how do we get them here?" Sun asked. "Ruby's house is half way across the world."

"If only Yang was available." Blake said. "She could use a portal to help us out."

"Wait, doesn't Ruby have Beowulf's scope." Sun said.

"Oh yeah, but I don't know if she knows how to use it."

"Ask her."

Blake typed at her scroll. She asked if Ruby knew how to use Beowulf's scope to create portals. If yes, could she deliver some pillows and blankets to Vacuo. She responded with a maybe and that she was going to ask Qrow and Kraken.

An hour later Blake and Sun were sitting at a restaurant drinking tea and eating some food. Blake had a tuna salad while Sun had ordered some pasta. Ruby responded back by asking where they were. Blake answered and Ruby asked to meet her at shade Academy. So Sun and Blake finished their meals. They took a short walk to the academy. They told Ruby they were there and an instant later, Ruby popped up from a portal.

"Whew…first time I've ever actually made one of these things." She said.

"How's it going Ruby?" Sun said.

"Hey Sun." She panted to catch her breath. "Blake. Man, these things take a lot out of you. I think that's what the masks are for." She dropped a bunch of pillows and blankets to the ground. She gave them both a hug.

"Why did you tell us to meet you here?" Sun said.

"It was the only place I knew I could get to." Ruby explained. "Anyway, I want to see this apartment before I go."

"It's all the way on the other side of the city." Sun said.

"See that building all the way over there?" Blake pointed out. "That's it."

"Awesome. You're going to invite me over anytime I'm in town right?"

"Of course, you and Jaune both can come." Blake rubbed the smaller girl's head. Ruby really was like a little sister for her. Albeit, a little sister that could probably break her with one hand and level an entire city if she needed to.

"Oh well, I'll catch you later." Ruby fired her gun to create another portal. "Please, make sure you stay in touch with Weiss, and let me know if you hear from Yang."

"I will." Blake said. Ruby stepped into the portal and disappeared. Leaving Sun and Blake to carry the blankets back to the hotel so that they can move them to their prospective apartment the next day.

 **An: Chapter three is done. Not a lot of unpacking here. Pretty simple day in the life of Blake. Main thing I wanted to accomplish was highlight a key factor in why this bright new future these characters are leading the world to isn't going to be the same as the one they were born in. It goes back to Ozpin's last thoughts before he died in RWBYond Vale chapter 127, when he was talking about how this new age won't need an Ozpin or Salem. Please review, follow and favorite.**


	4. Yang's Mission

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: Now for Yang's chapter. I had so much fun getting Yang to the place she is now. From being depressed about her arm, to angry at Raven, getting better with her new arm, the whole subplot where she and Ruby had a falling out and then all the stuff with the Arbiters here. This is also an action chapter, finally making good on a promise I made ALL the way back in chapter 16 of RWBYond Vale.**

Chapter 130+4: Like a Fever I Will Take You Down

Yang rocketed her fist into the merc's ribcage and fired. So much for stealth. This was supposed to be an easy bounty mission, but then Baldur had to get hostages involved. The merc flew into a pile of barrels. That is not good.

"Shit." Yang said. She jumped into the air and fired her gauntlets to boost herself up onto the catwalk just in time to dodge the explosion. As she landed she kicked an enemy in the neck, knocking him off the precarious platform. "I always knew I was a knockout but this is ridiculous." She said with a flirting gesture.

"Ursa!" Scarlet's voice called over the radio. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Sorry." She dodged a swing from a stun baton and knocked the attacker out with a swift left jab. "All this sneaking stuff doesn't really suit me."

"Just stick to the mission." August said. "I have eyes on the hostages. It looks like your little meltdown may have actually helped."

"Did you just…?" Yang started. She was interrupted when a punch landed on her masked face. She wished he could see the grin on her face. She grabbed his arm with her left hand and raised her elbow.

"Please don't break my arm." The fool squeaked out.

"No." Yang said coldly as she smashed her elbow into his bicep shattering it. A guy with arm blades tried swinging at her but she blocked the blows, grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the lights frying him. The whole room went pitch black. But with her Grimm Mask and the right Branwen eyepiece, she could see relatively well.

She had been an official member of the Arbiters for six months now. She had helped in several missions. But this was the most important one yet. Baldur Gait had been a thorn in the huntsmen's side for over twenty years. Dead or alive, he was going down tonight. Yang had lost too much sleep, ignored too many people she cared about in order to get this mission done. Baldur was an elusive man, despite his sides. But when you're numero uno on the Arbiter hit list, there's only so many places to hide.

"Baldur is located." Scarlet said. "Tenth floor, take the elevator directly above you."

"Thanks Beowulf." She said. This was a three-man mission. Scarlet David, codename Beowulf, August Gold, codename Griffon and Yang Xiao Long, codename Ursa, all per Arbiter MO.

"Just be quick." August said. "I'm three minutes away from being able to extract the hostages."

"Give 'em hell babe." Yang flirted. August didn't respond. One of these days she would get him to blush. August was her personal challenge. She had fun thinking of ways to flirt with him but then he'd just shut down all her advances. It was so frustrating, and Yang wasn't one to submit in a challenge. She swore he was more of a robot than Penny.

"Stop right there." A grunt said. She kicked him in the nuts and wrapped her hand around his throat.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my hot pants." She saw the pair of grenades strapped to his waste. "I'm just gonna borrow these. She pulled the pins out a few seconds apart. She dropped the second one and threw him into the ceiling. The grenade exploded, giving her access to the floor above. She jumped into the hole just as the second grenade exploded, taking out her pursuers.

She quickly found the elevator. She encountered another pair of people so she smashed their heads together and dismantled one of their guns. He was using Flash Rounds so she stuffed the clip into her cleavage so they could later track where they were getting their weapons from. Another guy turned around the hallway, so she threw the rest of the gun at him. He was stunned long enough for Yang to jump him and snap his neck. These guys were all remnants of Salem's forces. So she showed no mercy.

"Griffon." She said as she pulled the door open. "I still think you should be the one to have done this part."

"I'm the only one that can reach the hostages without being seen." August answered.

"How's the view from up there anyway?" Yang grabbed onto the elevator cable and started climbing.

"You can see the city below. By the way, the police are here now."

"Ooh, all those red and blue lights, I bet it's quite romantic. Can't wait to get up there with you."

"Please focus Ursa." Scarlet said. "I'll deal with the cops."

"If you see any cute ones don't be afraid to chat them up." Yang said. She reached the tenth floor and blasted the door open. "Okay Baldur, where are you?" She scanned the hallway. It seemed dead empty.

"Extracting hostages now." August said.

Yang heard a few explosions above her. She kept walking, eager to find Baldur. She stepped on a creaky piece of floor. Two massive hands burst through the floor and grabbed her ankles. She was pulled to the floor below. Baldur grabbed her by the head and slammed her down a few times. She planted her feet to the ground to stop the beating and sent an elbow into his gut. He punched her in the stomach and followed up with a right hook to her head. He picked her up and slammed her through a few walls. She fired a blast into his face, rooted her feet and used his own momentum to slam him to the ground.

"The Arbiters sent a brat?" Baldur said. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Taiyang's little whelp. Which would make you the daughter of the Arbiter's leader and the niece of the Beacon headmaster."

"Not that it means anything for you." Yang said.

"Oh but it does. You'll fetch a hefty price as the perfect hostage." He charged at her but she was ready this time. She blocked his advancements and the two entered a gridlock.

"I've fought things way stronger than you." Yang taunted. She pushed the larger man back into a wall. She unleashed her weapon's payload into his sternum, shattering the brick wall.

"So I've heard." Baldur removed his coat. He had pipes and dust cartridges all over his combat vest and body. "You are the one who broke Fury. On top of that, you got rid of Blaze during the battle of Corinth. But you had help in both cases."

Baldur's body pulsed as green dust coursed through the tubes. Yang leaped into the air and landed a punch to his face. But all her power dissipated and he didn't even budge. He grabbed her around the color and threw her through the wall and outside.

"Ursa, Ursa!" Scarlet called. Yang hit a neighboring rooftop hard. Thank God for Atlas City skyscrapers. "When his body glows green he can reject the next attack."

"I noticed." She grunted.

"Hostages are safe. I'm coming to you." August said.

"You can come to me all you want." Yang said dazedly. Baldur landed with a tremor on the same roof. "But if you lay one hand on Baldur before I'm done, I'm kicking your ass."

Yang was almost fully charged now. Her body radiated with a white light. Her hair turned a bleached white color. Her eyes were red. Her perception altered by her head gear. She grinned. Baldur cracked his knuckles. The dial on his vest rotated to ice dust.

She charged at him, virtually taking flight. His semblance flared up but she was able to see it all. She fired a shotgun blast from her fist. The attack was nullified. His semblance started up again, but she had noted that it started from his core. Moving at blinding speed she beat the flaring semblance to his head and unleashed her prosthetic arm's full payload. His semblance was no longer active. She swung a left jab into his dust dial, breaking it. She unloaded her left gauntlet's weapon into his chest knocking him over.

Baldur spun up to his feet and kicked her in the face. He threw punch after punch trying to knock Yang down. But she stood her ground and launched an uppercut into his chin. The fire of the punch firmed a fiery white raven. She was now fully charged. The energy around her took the form of the over watchful bird and she blasted Baldur down. He was still conscious after that so Yang threw in a few more earth leveling blows for good measure. By the time his aura shattered, Yang was out of juice to finish him off. So she just threw him to the ground.

"Leaving him alive?" August said from behind her.

"Eh, he's not much of a threat." She said. She pulled out the Flash Rounds and tossed them to August. "Any ideas where these bad boys came from?" She swatted him on the butt. August's masked face didn't betray any kind of reaction.

"So we'll question him." August said.

"He'll probably be locked up in that same hole we got Cinder, Adam and Tobi in." Scarlet said as he landed on the rooftop.

"I'm still not comfortable having so many deadly people in one place." August said.

"I made a promise to Blake that Adam will serve out his sentence." Yang said. "Tobi is Kurome's responsibility. In nineteen years, she'll finish him off. Maybe sooner if she gets carried away. As for Cinder, she's on total lockdown with glyphs and collars blocking her powers."

"I just wish there was a better hole to throw them in." August said.

"There isn't anywhere else that can hold them." Scarlet said. "Isle of Storms is surrounded by Grimm infested waters and constant tidal waves. The only way on or off is by using a portal. And we have all the relics that can make them."

"Aside from Ruby's scope and Qrow's eyepiece." August noted.

"Relax sweet cheeks." Yang said. "We know the risks. But it's either that or have them in a populated area."

"Or kill them." August said.

"Or that." Yang nodded. "As much as I would enjoy seeing them bite the dust, it's not up to us."

"You're Nevermore's daughter. Have you even tried to convince her to at least take Cinder out of the equation?"

"You mistake me for someone she likes. Besides, I have and apparently…Ruby is the one that is keeping her alive."

"So Blake, Kurome and Ruby are to blame if they escape."

"That's not fair." Scarlet said.

"Ruby's a big girl now. If something bad happens she'll just have to deal with it." Yang pulled out a flash and took a drink. "You guys go on ahead. The mission is complete so I'm officially off now. I'm going to visit Ruby." She had already gotten permission weeks ago that as soon as Baldur was apprehended she could get some time off.

"Alright Ursa." August said. "We'll see you when you get back to Arbiter Academy." August opened up a portal and he stepped through it with Scarlet and the unconscious Baldur.

Yang was now alone on the rooftop. She kicked her feet in the snow. She wondered if Ruby was even home. Perhaps she should stop by Weiss' place first. But she could be working. Classes at the academy start in just a few days. So Qrow was out of the question. Blake was…she didn't know. Last time she checked she was on Patch.

Yang powered her personal scroll up and read the messages. Ruby was on Patch with Jaune. Nora and Ren were in Vale preparing for their first year as teachers. Blake was in Vacuo with Sun. Weiss was…in Atlas. Ruby was apparently worried about her. That settled it Weiss would come first.

She walked over to the SDC building. She decided to remove her mask, since most people still equated it with the White Fang and not the Arbiters. Which was dumb because the Arbiters were using them first. She spotted Weiss leaving the building looking exhausted.

"Weiss!" Yang called and waved.

"Yang…is that you?" She started rubbing her eyes.

"Of course it's me." Yang ran up and hugged her teammate. "Man, you look like shit."

"I haven't been sleeping well." Weiss said.

"Big old house too much for you?"

"Yes and no. I've been staying at a hotel. I was actually meeting Neptune up there."

"Ooh, I'll join you for a while. Then I'll let you two have some private time." Yang winked.

"Oh ha-ha." Weiss mused. "I just hired dozens of new people so now I feel like I can relax a bit."

"That's pretty cool Weiss." They got in the limo together. Weiss leaned on Yang's shoulder and caught her up on all the stuff she had been going through. Yang didn't talk so much. She just said that she got done with a mission tonight and happened to be in town.

They met up with Neptune and went into Weiss' room. They each poured themselves some drinks and reminisced about old times. Apparently Jaune was moving in with Ruby and the two had already consummated their relationship. Blake was moving in with Sun and had just found an apartment. They laughed and drank together until Weiss was on the verge of passing out.

When Weiss tripped over nothing and fell onto her bed giggling like crazy, Yang decided that was her cue to leave. She gave Weiss a hug goodbye and slapped a nodding Neptune on the back. She opened up a portal and an instant later she was outside her childhood home. Her manners told her she should probably knock. But this was still the place she called home. So there was no need, right? Yang regretted her decision the minute she opened the door.

 **An: I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. But it was probably a food fight she walked in on...get your heads out of the gutter. Yang's a lot of fun to write because she doesn't have the same kind of hang-ups the others do. She's worked through all of them and the fact she's working with Raven is symbolic of that. This also hinted at what is going to happen in the sequel, but it is not what you are thinking. It's a little more cleverly hidden than that. Please review, follow and favorite this story.**


	5. Qrow and Kraken

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: So finally remembered to change the banner on this doc. But you al already knew that I use the same word document to write all my chapters. Anyway, happy Labor Day, and in today's chapter, it's Qrow. Also, some fun set up for future stories.**

Chapter 130+5: Legends and Heroes Scattered Through Time

Qrow felt like he had been down in this vault for weeks. Seriously, how much useless old junk did Ozpin need to horde. He thought he knew a lot, but without Kraken he would never know what ninety percent of this stuff was for. So with the situation, and only having the weekend left before the initiation of the new students, he was stuck down here. At least he wasn't alone. Kraken was good company. But she was also strictly business for as long as they were down here. Qrow's only solace was knowing that the Summer Maiden had promised to go to the bar with him when they were done.

"Well this is interesting." She said. She held up a crystal clear gem.

"What is it?" Qrow asked.

"Guess."

"No, I'm tired of guessing." He rubbed his temples.

"It's a translation stone." Kraken held it up. "With this little guy, you can translate just about anything. Avarice had one in his stash back at West End. I guess it's either still there, or Nevermore took it with her."

"It's just us down here, you can call her Raven." Qrow said.

"Raven…sounds so weird saying it." Kraken said. "I haven't called her by her real name in over twenty years. And by that logic, why not call me Octavia?"

"Kraken has one less syllable." Qrow said raising one finger to his eyepiece. He was thankful that luck, or perhaps fate, had long made him the watcher of this particular artifact. He almost didn't miss having a left eye, so long as he had his eyepiece on.

"Well, I prefer to be called Kraken anyway." Kraken said. "So ehh."

"So what's this?" Qrow held up a tapestry with some kind of symbol painted on it. The tapestry fit in the palm of his hand.

"Hmmm…" She examined it. "I recognize the symbol…" She flipped it over. "Oh, a group called…I don't actually recall their name. But they were an off shoot of the Arbiters and the Brotherhood Ozpin led."

"What did they do?" Qrow asked.

"Not a lot if memory serves me right." Kraken put a finger to her lips. "I think they were a 'use power for selfish means' group of people."

"Kind of like the Arbiters." Qrow fired out.

"No, we aren't selfish…okay maybe a little…but we all followed Avarice's will. We did what he thought was best."

"Which might actually be worse."

"Hey, when push came to shove, which semi-immortal being was able to keep everyone together and get all the information necessary to destroy Salem?"

"That would be Ozpin."

"Oh please! Ozpin was trapped here in his tower for the entire war. And before that he was trapped in the Isle of Storms."

"Last I checked, Avarice didn't even show his dumb monster face until it was too late. And before that, he hid himself away in that very same island."

"You know damn well why he stayed hidden." She was getting into his face.

"Yeah I know. I'm just saying that Ozpin was better." Qrow retaliated calmly. Kraken was not someone he was willing to pick a fight with.

"Well they're all gone now." Kraken sighed. "Who knows when Avarice will reconstitute himself and we don't even know if Ozpin or Salem can. We don't know if any of them can. This precise scenario has never happened. Without Avarice, the Arbiters are directionless. Raven's doing a fine job and we're not so thinly spread anymore. Beowulf and Nemian are dead; and one of the monsters responsible is currently sitting in a jar at Raven's desk. We got a new base of operations. We have our own Academy, a new kingdom that we volunteer to defend. Even so, I don't know what to do half the time."

At the end of the war, from the ashes, a new kingdom formed. Dragna was located in what used to be the Lost Kingdom. The Arbiters defended its newfound borders. So, like all kingdoms, it had an academy. Arbiter Academy, ran by the Arbiters. Raven Branwen was named its headmistress. She was put in charge of the Arbiters until Avarice could return, if he could."

"This is a strange globe." Qrow's thoughts were cut short as he eyed a peculiar globe. It had the four, or now again, five kingdoms. But the ocean connecting Vacuo to Mistral was larger than other globes.

"Oh, that must be a Bran Model Globe." She said.

"Bran model?"

"Oh come on, you of all people should know this." She face-palmed. "Avis Bran was a…"

"I know who Avis Bran is. What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, because no one has managed to circumnavigate the globe, due to all the Grimm, we don't know how big the planet is. All attempts at doing so have met with disaster. Only Avarice himself could pull it off. He did say that the ocean is massive without any dry land."

"Only Avarice huh?"

"He is one of the Grimoire, and the only one that can fly. Anyone else would surely die by the massive ocean Grimm that have undoubtedly lived there for a million years."

"Without human contact, the Grimm would die."

"It's just a legend I guess. No one knows how quickly Grimm die without human contact. Or even if they will." Kraken said. "We just know they die under captivity. But it's not really death, they just escape into the Oblivion from which they came."

"Well that's it for this room." Qrow took a victory swig of his flask. "How about those drinks?"

"I'd love to. Got a place in mind?"

"There's this little bar I know called Crow Bar. Not only does it have the perfect name, but it's small and private." He shot her a grin. She got the biggest grin on her face.

"So it reminds you of every time you look down in the shower?" Kraken was on the verge of laughing.

"Wait, no, what the…damn that was good." Qrow admitted defeat. "But seriously, if you're willing to put that to the test…"

"Oh please, spare me your macho posturing."

"You lost me at 'oh please." Qrow grinned and Kraken started laughing.

"God you go from business to pleasure fast. I'm impressed." Kraken said. "But it's going to take a few drinks before I'm willing to act on those kinds of impulses."

It only took them a few minutes to get to the bar. Both of them flew together so that they didn't have to walk. Though, Qrow's inability to speak in his bird form made the minutes a little awkward. They took their seats and ordered their drinks. Qrow got bourbon and water. Kraken got rum and soda. The bartender seemed pleased to have such company in his bar.

"So how's Ruby doing?" Kraken asked.

"She's doing well. She got back to Patch earlier this week. That Jaune kid has been staying there to."

"You didn't threaten him, did you?"

"Nah, left that part up to Tai. I remember what it was like to be young and in love."

"I do too. Ruby's a good kid, she deserves someone who will treat her right."

"Pipsqueak really grew on you?"

"Please, I was practically wanting to adopt her the day we formally introduced ourselves. I watched Ruby grow up, from the shadows mind you but still…I was, as Avarice put it, her guardian angel."

"Ruby was always lucky to have someone like you watching her back when it mattered." Qrow said.

"Yep, but she's not a little girl anymore. Jaune could boast about the inevitability all he wants, but she hasn't been a little girl since she decided to train with me."

"I don't recall her having much say."

"We rarely do in times like that. Without me, she never would have caught up to Cinder."

"Without me, she'd still be the useless whelp she was when she was little."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kraken raised an eyebrow. "Someone would have come along that could help her. I'm the only one that could have taught her how to use her maiden powers though. Still, she's lucky to have you too. She's lucky to have as many people as she does, all things considered."

"Yeah, I know I came close to dying a few times." Qrow tapped his eyepiece.

"And some of us didn't make it at all."

"Peter."

"Thurston."

"Polendina."

"Beowulf."

"Jimmy."

"Nemian."

"April."

"Glynda." They said together. Qrow ordered them some shots of tequila. He could sense things were getting a little heavier.

"I loved her, you know?" Kraken lamented, downing the rest of her glass.

"I figured there was something more than friendship there." Qrow shrugged.

"Yep." Her lips popped the P. "She was my first kiss, first a lot of things really. We were young, teenagers, didn't know anything about romance. We both ended up liking guys later down the road. Glynda, she liked them quite a bit more than me. I was always a bit more open. Still prefer guys and all. Though, I would have been happy with Glynda."

"Anybody would have been lucky to have her."

"Oh you have no idea." Kraken down her first shot.

"Did you guys ever…?"

"That's a private question. Ask me on the third date."

"So this IS a date then."

"What else would it be?" Kraken and Qrow downed a shot at the same time.

"Just two friends looking to get shit faced after a long day of digging through old junk."

"Well that too." Kraken downed a third then a fourth shot. "I like you Qrow. I always wanted you to join the Arbiters. Though, that'll never happen."

"I don't think it'll work out." Qrow caught up with her. "Arbiters split my sister and Tai up. We're too busy to be more than friends."

"That may be true but…" She downed another shot. "Woo man…the Arbiters are different now. There's no point in concealing ourselves in the shadow. We're an academy like anyone else now." Kraken got up and wobbled a little bit. "I got to take a tinkle."

"I'm sorry, did you just use the word, tinkle?" Qrow mused. Kraken was in and out of the bathroom after a minute.

"Take me home." She ordered after downing another trio of shots.

"Um…your home is half way across Remnant."

"Not my home silly. Your home." She poked his forehead.

"Um…" Qrow took another shot and lost his ability to think clearly. "Sure." He paid for their drinks and they walked out into the Vale street with her. They walked side by side, occasionally bumping into each other.

"Man it's been so long since I've spent this much free time with someone." Kraken said.

"Me too." He said. "How long has it been for you, out of curiosity?"

"I don't know. It's been a while though."

"Were you this drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, I'm buzzed. I know the difference."

"Could have fooled me."

"What about you? You had more to drink than I did."

"I'm always drunk…mostly anyway."

"Well I'm not. I have the maiden magic advantage."

"That explains a lot." He said. "I always wondered how Summer could keep up with me even though she barely drank at all."

"I'll admit…I wouldn't have lasted much longer. That's why I wanted to go back to your place now. I want to be able to remember tonight. I don't want to feel like I may regret it."

"I like the way you're thinking Octavia." Qrow said. Kraken blushed.

"You called me by my real name."

"Well I'm about to see you without your little mask…and without a lot of stuff I'd wager."

"Don't ruin the moment by thinking so lewdly." Kraken rested her green haired head on his shoulder. "You got to ease a woman into these sorts of things."

"I'm better at easing them out."

"Which is why you don't have a wife, kids and why you've never had a long term girlfriend."

"I don't need kids." Qrow said. "I got the best parts of that experience with Yang and Ruby."

 **An: This is another one of those situations where my love for one of my characters won out. Originally, it was going to be Raven and Tai hanging out with Qrow and getting drinks ending with Raven going home with Tai. But Kraken really did get absolutely crapped on in the last arc of my story. She deserves to be happy, more so than Raven. And with my idea for a fifth Academy, it made more sense for Raven to be busy there and have Kraken help Qrow out. Please review, follow and favorite.**


	6. Jaune's Date

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: Breaking the mold a bit here. This is a return to Ruby and Jaune, there will be a few more chapters like this spread out. I just have quite a ways for these two to go from now until RWBYond War, more so than any other characters.**

Chapter 130+6: I Never Thought a Hero Would Ever Come My Way

Jaune stood out in the hallway with Yang standing across from him. Rouge was currently in the room with Ruby, making her a dress. Jaune had tried to convince his sister it wasn't necessary but Rouge had already made up her mind. But Jaune's mind was elsewhere. He had been planning this day for a while, the uncomfortable box in his pocket was a constant reminder of that.

"Nice to meet your big sister." Yang said.

"It's nice to see her again." Jaune said. "Even when I was back home for all those months I rarely saw her."

"I guess you two aren't that close."

"Nah, not really. She's a lot older than me so it was never cool for her to hang out with us when she was with friends. Now she's just busy all the time."

"I guess we're a lot alike in that way." Yang held her head down.

"No, you always reminded me of my other older sister…Ali."

"How so?"

"Just your overall demeanor. How laid back you are. I mean, you spend six months on a strand of missions and your first thought when you get a break is to hang out with Weiss for drinks. Then you race back over here and do your whole mamma Yang routine."

"Is that what she calls it?" Yang's face lit up a bit.

"Yeah…she really looks up to you, you know."

"Yeah…I guess when her mom died, my dad shut down. Qrow continued doing his missions to help support us. Dad just…I don't know…he taught at Signal but it was like he wasn't here half the time that he was. So someone had to stand up and make sure the house was cleaned and Ruby was tucked in and all that."

"I'm sure she'll never feel like she's repaid you for that."

"I wonder…Speaking of which, how's teaching at Signal."

"Technically I don't start the teaching part until tomorrow. But it seems really daunting. Luckily I'm just teaching history and combat. So I just have to go off the text books for one class and go off experience for the other."

"I heard combat is the easiest class to just jump into for a huntsman. That's why my dad is jumping right into it at Beacon even though he didn't do a lot combat classes at Signal."

"What did he teach then?"

"English mostly. He subbed in the combat class a few times, when Qrow was busy with missions…or a hangover."

"Sounds like him."

"All done." Rouge said. Ruby opened up the door to show off her dress. It was a sleeveless strapless dress will a frilly mini skirt that looked like an upside down rose petal.

"Oh Ruby you look so beautiful!" Yang beamed and hugged her little sister.

"Choking not breathing." Ruby said. Yang eased up, allowing Ruby to walk over to Jaune. Ruby adjusted her headband that looked like flower stems with little leaves on it. His heart fluttered as she grabbed his hands and gave him the softest smile he had ever seen. She rested her head against his chest and sighed deeply. Jaune sighed with her, as they took in each other's scent. Their chests rubbed against each other as their heart beats met in sync.

"Ruby." He said and felt her heart flutter at the sound of her name.

"Jaune." He felt her lips curl into a smile beneath his collar bone. She raised her head up ever so slightly and planted a kiss on the base of his neck. It was Jaune's turn to have his heart attempt escape from his ribcage. Ruby gave a cute little laugh as she fondled his hands and planted another kiss on his shoulder. Her right hand broke away and started slowly rubbing where she had kissed.

"You do look beautiful." Jaune said.

"I know." She kissed him on the lips for a solid minute. "I think it would look good on you." She started laughing.

"I think it's too small."

"Never stopped you before."

"Anyway guys, I'm off." Rouge said as she grabbed her briefcase. "It was nice finally meeting you Ruby, Yang."

"Thanks for stopping by." Jaune gave his oldest sister a hug.

"Thanks for the dress." Ruby waved.

"Nice meeting you." Yang said. A minute later Rouge was out the door and driving off.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Ruby said grabbing Jaune's hand.

"Be back by ten." Yang said.

"Gah, you sound like Dad."

"Hey, I came here to spend time with you two, I don't want to be here by myself."

"Alright Yang." Ruby says. "We'll see you later. Oh, and we'll bring you back some dumplings." Ruby promised.

Jaune and Ruby went to a restaurant for dinner. They made small talk, mostly about Jaune's sisters. They went and got cake for desert, when Ruby smeared Jaune's face with the delicacy. Jaune just took it in stride, whipped his face, then shoved a piece across Ruby's face in retaliation. This prompted laughs from the both of them.

After their meal they decided to take a walk around the beech. Ruby removed her slippers and allowed the spring waves to wash over her feet. Jaune stood at her side, arms linked as they walked and gazed up at the stars. Before Jaune knew it, their conversation went back to the war.

"Do you ever hear their voices?" Ruby asked. "Of the people you killed…or the ones you failed to save…in your dreams I mean."

"Sometimes." Jaune answered honestly. He wanted to reassure her but he had a hard time being anything but honest around her. He trusted her that much. "Just one in particular…the first one I killed, Choco, his name was."

"Same here." Ruby said. "About the voice I mean. I…sometimes…in my dreams…I see Akagi. I see her body all mangled and covered in those markings from Silver Shot."

"That's not a pleasant sight."

"I had nightmares about it for the longest time. They started calming down when Kurome joined our side." Ruby leaned into his shoulder.

"Then what brought about the question?"

"I've met a lot of veterans from the war. They sometimes talk about nightmares they have. I was wondering if you had them too." She stopped in her tracks as they approached the cliff where the memorial of Summer Rose rested.

"You want to talk to her?" Jaune squeezed at Ruby's hand.

"I haven't been up there since right after the war ended." Jaune walked with her up to the Cliffside Alter. He had been here before, when he and Ruby first christened team RNJR. Ruby stepped forward and stared the marker down.

"I'll be right here." Jaune fell back towards the tree line.

"Hey mom…I'm back…I meant to come see you sooner but I got tied up with… other things."

The alter didn't say a word but it was still as though Ruby were having a conversation and Jaune was only hearing half of it.

"Jaune's here…you remember him…he's wonderful."

Jaune thought about what the mysterious Summer Rose would think about him.

"He's also kind of a goofball…Uncle Qrow said Dad was the same way…I'm a huntress now. I'm going to start taking missions as soon as things start slowing down again. Until then, I'm going to enjoy the little things with Jaune."

Jaune nodded in understanding. Ruby had worn out her abilities in the months after the war. But she still had a drive to help people and would go on hunts every morning. She just had so much pent up energy and Jaune did his best to help…quell that.

"Anyway, I'll talk to you again soon. Love you." She stepped back towards Jaune.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course silly." She poked his stomach.

"Why have her alter here?" Jaune asked knowingly. "Isn't there a big tomb for your family elsewhere on the island."

"The old barn house? I don't know. I do know this was my mom's favorite place on Patch. The way you can see the sea and the stars and Vale, just within eye reach."

"It is a beautiful view."

"Yeah, apparently it's also where my Dad first asked her to marry him…or maybe it was where they went on their first date…probably both."

"So I've heard." Jaune said and Ruby perked up at his response. "And that settles it." He got down on a knee. Ruby's face scrunched up and her jaw drop. "Ruby Rose…will you marry me?" He pulled out the box and opened it up to reveal the engagement ring.

"Of course I will!" A tear ran down her eye as she tackled him to the ground. She squeezed him tight and started chanting "Yes!" She sat up on his stomach and tried out the ring. "You…you planned this didn't you?"

"No I just thought, 'Hey the moods right…let me magically pull this ring out of my ass."

"Not funny." Ruby put her hands on his shoulders. "Who told you that my Dad proposed to my mom up here?"

"Yang, a long time ago…before we even started dating…back when you were all hurt by Cinder."

"That…"

"I had to get your Dad's permission obviously. I mean, not legally but…neither of our parents were going to have us live together for very long before we get at least engaged."

"So THIS is why you waited six months to start moving in!"

"To be fair…you were also traveling."

"And Rouge?"

"Here just to give you a special dress for your engagement…consider it an early wedding present."

"Oh my God!" Ruby shot up. "We're getting married. I-I-I- I need…" She squealed at the top of her lungs, eyes filled with tears of joy. She suppressed her scream with her hands but it just made her face more red. "I need a maid of honor and, and, and, bridesmaids, and cake."

"We have plenty of time to talk about that stuff later. It's not like we're getting married next week or anything. I want to at least wait until this semester is over so that half the guest list, myself included, won't be busy grading papers."

"True." Ruby said. "Oh I got to…I'll wait until we get back to see Yang's face! I'm calling Weiss." Ruby pulled out her phone. From the look on her face as it started ringing, the reality of the situation hit Ruby again.

"Ruby, what's wrong…are you crying?" Weiss said.

"Jaune proposed to me!" Ruby practically screamed.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Don't tell Yang…in fact don't tell anyone tonight. I want to tell the important people myself."

"Alright." Weiss said. "I'll get to planning right away."

"Planning?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I AM going to be your maid og honor right? It's my duty as your best friend."

"Making a lot of assumptions here."

"Uh.!"

"Kidding. But really you don't have to. You're really busy as it is I couldn't…"

"Nonsense!" Weiss shouted. "Who else would do it? Yang? Please I barely trust her planning a date, let alone a wedding. And Penny, she probably barely understands the concept."

"I could always hire a professional."

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea how much they charge you for such routine things? Put Jaune on the phone." Ruby obeyed Weiss command.

"Yes Ice Queen?"

"Tell your…fiancé…that I am perfectly adept at being her maid of honor and organizing this wedding. I have a much lighter workload now that I have a crack team of business minds to help with the SDC. I know you two better than anyone. You're two of the most decorated heroes of this war and you two deserve nothing short of a perfect wedding."

"I think you should listen to her." Jaune handed the scroll back to Ruby.

"I see there's no convincing you otherwise." Ruby said.

"No there is not." Weiss said. "Anyway, enjoy the rest of your night Ruby. I'm actually about to go out for drinks with Winter. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Weiss." Ruby hung up.

"Hmmm, I just realized how few guy friends I have." Jaune said. "There's Ren, Sun, Neptune, Rio, Rubrum…August, Scarlet and Sage if you stretch it."

"We'll figure it out." Ruby grabbed his arms. "Now let's go! I got to tell Yang." So she dragged him all the way back home. Their home. Where they would likely spend the rest of their lives. It had been a perfect night so far. And Jaune knew the best part was coming later. There's an innuendo somewhere in that thought…but Jaune couldn't quite place it as all the blood rushed to his feet from Ruby's semblance.

 **An: Part of this chapter was an homage to Lunar Rose, a pretty good fic by Anonymous Prick 3 and Fate-117. This was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. I guess I had such a long silent scene in my head for the walk to the Cliffside Alter, that it felt a lot longer than it actually ended up being. Also, listen to Saltwater Room by Owl City anytime I have people walking on a beach. But my favorite pairing is engaged now. Next chapter will deal with Nora and Ren on their first day of classes. Please review, follow and favorite.**


	7. Ren and Nora

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: This chapter revolves around Nora and Ren. I don't really have much to say. It's primarily exposition anyway.**

Chapter 130+7: Never Knew a Time, When You Weren't by My Side

Ren stood in the front of his room and inspected the class. Thirty-two students, eight teams. Some personally selected by Headmaster Qrow, others joining on their own accord. This was by far the largest class Beacon Academy had seen since its first inaugural year. That's to be expected. There were people of varying ages, and they were the only year at Beacon. These are the students that would have joined Beacon, had the war never happened and had the Fall of Beacon never occurred. Some of these students were already hardened veterans who worked within the kingdom militias during the war.

The older amongst them would have, and should have been Ren's peers. They would have been freshman, sophomores and juniors during his senior year. Had the war never happened, this would be Ren's first year away from Beacon. He would be close to the end of his first year as a fully-licensed huntsman. Instead he was teaching them, and doing so because there was no one else who could do it.

"Greetings class, my name is Lie Ren. You may call me professor, or just Ren. This is Basics of Aura and Insight. One of the many aura-based classes you will be taking under me."

He gave out the syllabus for the class and did an icebreaking exercise in which every student said their name, where they were from, what their weapon is, something they like and something they don't like." It helped Ren get to know the students a bit better, and gave him more than just a face to go with each name. Plus, it allowed the students to feel closer. So far, their interactions have been limited to their newfound team.

The first day of class went without a hitch. The syllabus was highly detailed and informative. Both the syllabus and the curriculum, as well as thousands of notes about teaching this these subjects, were written by Professor Goodwitch. Glynda had been a pioneer in combat training, having taken up teaching all the aura, dust and combat classes. Because of that, there was a lot of synergy between the courses. Even though her workload had been effective split into three, all the groundwork was there. All that though, was derived from the one-on-one teaching approach pioneered by Ozpin and his various incarnations over the last several millennia

After his last class he went to the teacher housing complex. It was located on the edge of campus, the first line of defense should a Grimm horde invade from the Emerald Forest. The forest itself had changed a lot since Ren saw it during the Liberation of Beacon. It had returned to form. The trees that had been razed during a clash between Vale's Militia and Cinder Fall had returned to full health.

As for the campus, only the essential buildings had been repaired. Teacher housing, the mess hall, the combat arena, the library, the garden, one classroom building, one dorm building, teacher housing, and the central tower, were all that were functional. Though with time, more buildings would become repaired. They would have to, as more years passed and more students decided to become huntsmen.

Ren technically shared the housing complex with four other people. Qrow had his own bedroom in the central tower. Other non-huntsmen teachers had their rooms in Vale and would commute. This left Dr. Oobleck, Taiyang Xiao Long, Reese Chloris, Nora and Ren to share the complex. The individual apartments were large enough though, each with their own essential facilities as well as a study. But Ren shared his, as he shared every room he had slept in for…well…most of his life.

"Hiya Ren!" Nora ambushed him with a hug that could shatter a beowolf's arm. She then planted a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Hey Nora." He softly petted the girl's hair. It wasn't until recently, when he was looking through some old photos with her that he realized just how much their hair had grown since first coming to Beacon.

"So how was your class?"

"It went well." Ren said. "How about yours?" Ren said knowing he just unleashed a tidal wave of canned worms.

"Oh whose got time for that?" Nora said, Ren blinked in utter shock. He was sure the question would prompt hours of a one-sided conversation that would keep him occupied and hanging on every word for the rest of the night. "We have the same students anyways. And it was just talking about the basic definition of the Grimm and then I told them about my first time, first time fighting a Grimm that is. BUT GUESS WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" Nora said with such excitement that Ren was sure sugar-laced foam would spew from her mouth.

"I'm going to guess you watched a kitten video?"

"NO! I mean, I did and it was the most adorable thing ever. But that's not what I'm talking about! Jaune popped the question to Ruby. They're getting married!"

"What...When?" Ren shot up.

"I'll tell you all about it over dinner. I ordered pizza by the way. You weren't back in time to cook…I may have already eaten one of the pizzas without you…but there's five more, plenty for the both of us."

"I'll make some tea." Ren walked over to the kitchen and started making tea. He saw the boxes of pizza laying on the table, sure enough one was empty. Nora grabbed a piece and stuffed her face with it. Ren wondered where she put it, then as his eyes gazed down a bit he remembered.

"So…" Nora recounted the day of events from what she was told. Apparently Jaune had called her after her class was done. Ren listened to every word. It was a habit of his. He was definitely more of a listener than a talker, just another reason he and Nora worked so well together. Not to mention she would probably exaggerate events to everyone else and he had to be there to fact check her.

The two sat and ate most of the pizza, keeping one and a half pizzas as leftovers. Nora was a veritable garbage disposal, but Ren could put away a pizza himself. Nora then got occupied with something that was on the television, allowing Ren an hour to meditate and work on his own control. The two spent some more time, preparing their various lessons for their next class. Nora's Grimm studies class was criminally easy. She could just pick a Grimm and tell stories about it. Which, Nora had quite the talent for. It was obvious from the curriculum that Professor Port was not on the same level of ingenuity as Glynda.

Nora also had a good idea for a future class. She wanted to get Ruby and Yang to guest speak on various days. Yang was an Arbiter, and they knew more about the Grimm than anyone, on account of Avarice. Yang was also the only Arbiter who didn't have a teaching job at Arbiter Academy. She'd be perfect to lay in some insight on the Grimm. As for Ruby, she was the most powerful huntress in the world. Her, taking the time to speak at Beacon, would be quite the event. Plus, Nora wanted to inspect her student's weapons but admitted that Ruby was much better suited for something like that. She'd ask Rubrum, but he was teaching in Atlas. And they would have better ideas on how to upgrade their weapon and make it more effective.

Ren suggested Qrow or Tai to inspect the weapons for now. Nora wasn't so enthused about that. Apparently she didn't like the way Qrow's scythe worked. In her own words, "It bends the wrong way and has an ass backwards means of transforming." And Tai's weapons were simple gauntlets, noting to be proud of.

Ren actually envied Nora a bit. Magnhild was a much better weapon than Storm Flower. In fact, in terms of pure effectiveness against Grimm of all sizes, it was without peer. The only flaw came from its weight, and Nora's strength more than made up for it. It wasn't just Ren's bias either. Looking at what made Grimm strong and how to combat against it, a mid-to-long range blunt smashing weapon with explosive capabilities was about as good as you can get.

Storm Flower on the other hand was more of a set up weapon. It could slice through a Grimm, provided he was strong enough, which he was. The bullets were excellent for taking out small Grimm and corralling them as Ren pleased. Whether it was to spate the hordes and let he and his teammate divide and conquer or to rally them all up to be dealt with in one fowl swoop. With Ren's level of discipline, he could make one dust cartridge last a very long time. That was the secret to his weapon, it didn't take bullets like other weapons. A dust bullet would be fired and done, with the users aura determining its effectiveness. But with dust clips like his, he had complete control over how many times he fired and how strong they were sense all the dust was together.

"Ren, can I ask you a serious question?" She said as she took a seat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm willing if you're able." Ren answered.

"When are we going to get married?" Nora said. Ren sighed in resignation.

"Well, Jaune and Ruby won't be getting married until the summer. And I don't want to steal any of their thunder. So…I'm not even going to consider popping the question until long after their wedding."

"How long after?" She pouted.

"That'll be a surprise…Besides, it's not like marriage is actually going to change the way we do things. Other than taxes, that is."

"I know." She sighed and nibbled at the base of his neck. "I can't believe I used to be so terrified that starting a relationship with you would ruin what we have."

"Nothing we can do can sever the bond we've made."

"I know that now." She kissed up and down his neck. She was so much more of an affectionate person than Ren was. Still, he did keep her close and wrap his arms around his waist. "Still I feel so dumb."

"You're not dumb."

"I spent years as an emotional train wreck waiting to happen all because I didn't want to ruin what we had. Then, everything bad started happening and we came to our agreement about how pointless a relationship would be. That broke my heart a little. Then we almost lost each other so many times. Now we're here…together-together."

"And I can't think of anyone, real or imaginary, that I would rather have wrapped around me." He kissed her on the lips. He rarely initiated a kiss, but when he did, Nora would give out a shriek of victory as she deepened the kiss.

"I think I'm about ready for bed." Nora whispered, staring him in the eyes.

"You seem to have plenty of energy left." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Good, I'll need it…I said I was ready for bed…not to sleep." She winked at him and grabbed his hand.

"Oh…" Ren was speechless. Wouldn't be the first time. This was the only real benefit to being together as they are over how they were. So Ren resigned himself knowing he was in for a long night leading to absolute exhaustion and a deep sleep with the woman he loved.

 **An: A bit shorter than what the chapters have been lately. But I did this from Ren's perspective so that I could have sections where he's summarizing in his head all the stuff Nora's saying. Also, I had that chapter that was from Ren's perspective a long time ago. The more I write, the better I get at these two. When I started they were by far the hardest ones for me to write. It was frustrating. Now I think I'm doing a good job. I also got my only chance to go more in depth with the schools, how the classes are, Nora and Ren's weapons and their whole dynamic. Please review, follow and favorite.**


	8. Cinder's Cell

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: If you didn't know, I post chapters every day, which can get pretty hard. This is the fifth story I have started with three stories completely done and another one open just in case I get more ideas. One of the finished stories is RWBYond Destiny, which is the origin story for Cinder Fall, as I have written her. I bring this up because this is her chapter.**

Chapter 130+8: What if All the Plans You Made, Were Not Worth the Price They Paid?

If the trembling of the earth were any indication, the world was ending. Cinder's was hanging in the balance. Salem was in her final confrontation. If the huntsmen beat her then that was it; but if they didn't…no one would stand a chance at dethroning her.

Cinder's part in the war was done. She had been stripped of most of her power. The scars on her thighs and arms were evidence of that. If not for Ruby she'd be dead, or more likely comatose. The only reason why it had happened is because Cinder wasn't strong enough. She never was at the most critical moments. She wasn't strong enough to kill Ruby in Crete, or Beacon, not fast enough to finish her on Mt. Serenade. She was foolish against her in Haven and the Fall of Beacon. She wasn't strong enough to steal the full power of Fall right away. She wasn't strong enough to save Erid or her other teammates. Not again, she was still conscious, she would at least do this one thing.

So she got to the chamber beneath Salem's abode. She quickly checked all the monitors sighing in relief. Salem had kept her promise. They were all still alive. Their auras were intact, having left the bodies of the Grimoire and returned to their host. She quickly woke up and released Emerald and Mercury.

"Cinder!" Emerald leapt up and hugged her. Cinder would usually scold her, but she wasn't exactly feeling dominating. "I-I-I I saw everything…everything that…that thing did."

"Well that was something." Mercury said. "Bit boring though, Fury is terrible for conversations."

"At least the Grimoire you had wasn't a sadist." Emerald shot out. Cinder woke up Neo next, she was fond of the girl, even if not particularly close. Neo got up without a beat, stretching her limbs. She looked around and began freeing Rocky and Vanilla.

"Emerald, Mercury, listen to me." Cinder said weakly. "I need you to go…get out of here. Everything is going off up there."

"Alright, let's go." Emerald grabbed Cinder's wrist but she pulled back.

"I'm not going with you." Cinder said.

"What?" Emerald yelled.

"If I go…they won't stop hunting us. Staying here is the only way."

"Cinder I won't leave…"

"Come on." Mercury grabbed her shoulder. "She made up her mind a long time ago…didn't you boss?"

"Take care of her Mercury." Cinder said. Neo, gave a bow before she and her two companions disappeared. "I lost a team once because of my naivety. I won't lose another one." Cinder gave them both a hug. Emerald started crying a little.

"But I just got you back after so long." She whispered.

"We'll see each other again…Ruby Rose has made it her mission to keep me alive and well. It'll be hell…they'll probably have a special prison designed just for me…but I'll manage. Live your own life for the time being. If Salem wins I'll find you…but if not…go on without me."

"Okay." Emerald wiped a tear from her eye. She and Mercury made a run for it. Cinder looked over to the two remaining pods. Shiro Abane's friends were fighting for the other team now. As for Adam Taurus, he'd make an excellent consolation prize. She had no feelings, ill or well, towards the Faunas but if she waited here with these two, she could perhaps make more of a bargain. The three of them, for her three teammates. Shiro for Neo, Adam for Mercury, herself for Emerald. That'll give them a fighting chance. A chance at a life of their own. A life of crime no doubt, old habits die hard and malcontent was second nature to all of them, long before Cinder had ever met them.

That was just over six months ago. Cinder hadn't seen her teammates since. Now as she woke up from her slumber and looked around her prison she wondered if it was worth it. What little bit she heard of the outside world from the television in the hall eased her mind. Everything was so different. Out of all the so-called world leaders from the beginning of the war, Cinder could count on one hand how many of them were still in power.

Revolution is a road bound in flame, but the spark isn't always the one left on top. The world had become an idealistic one. It was Ruby's world now. Even if she didn't have any legal power, it was her example so many followed now. There were no more secrets, at least none that would threaten the human race. There were seldom any Grimm for now. Civilization had been rebuilt…no, not rebuilt…re-forged. Entire systems of laws and government had been changed. For the majority of these changes, such as the Atlas military being dissolved of its political influence, Cinder approved.

And so in a world without Ozpin, Salem, Avarice or King, the world could finally grow on its own in a way it never was able to. Salem's plan had been to consolidate all the powers and become a god, so that she could nurture humanity the same way she had nurtured Cinder. Cinder would have still preferred this. But this other outcome was at least better than the other alternatives…like if Avarice or Ozpin had been left at the top instead. Maybe this line of thought was due to Cinder's ever growing admiration for Ruby.

The cell was nice. It was roomy enough for her to do simple exercises in. One corner contained her toilet and shower. It was divided from the rest of the room by a curtain, but the curtain was designed so that her shadow would a splayed across it when she needed privacy. There were small tubes in the shower where her soaps would be dispensed. There was also a service tube where things like clean clothes, fresh bed sheets, toilet paper and food would be dispensed.

The four walls and ceiling were made of glass. Her wardens had three-hundred and sixty degrees of view on her. Save for the bathroom corner, in which case they could only see her silhouette. From what Cinder could tell, the glass was nigh impenetrable, definitely bulletproof. There was a middle layer that contained several glyphs made from wind dust. They were designed to suppress the maiden powers that had returned to her. Just one way that her captors had thought ahead. She wondered if this prison was made for her long before her capture. She was on the Isle of Storms, which was Arbiter territory during the war, so it was plausible. It wasn't the first time she was in a box with these glyphs. Her battle with the Beacon teachers at Forever Fall was the first time. Peter Port had armed his trap master semblance with these same glyphs. It took Cinder sacrificing all the dust on her person to break out of it. Where or how the Arbiters had stumbled upon this bit of sorcery was beyond Cinder.

What wasn't beyond Cinder was the outfit. It was baggy and not entirely comfortable. But Cinder had to admit, even though it wasn't her favorite color, orange looked hot on her. They even did a good job at implementing the semblance suppressing collar into the outfit. Cinder would oftentimes ask for a mirror to be brought to her, in which they would have it on the other side of the glass, just so she could keep up her good looks.

The cube prison cell also allowed her to see her hall mates. Adam was directly across the hall to her. His set up was nowhere near as elaborate. A simple aura suppression collar and a chain linking him to the floor was enough for him. Next to her was Tobi…the sheer fact he was alive disgusted her to no end, especially being in such close proximity to her. But his current position, with a semblance suppression collar and his arm stuck in some kind of machine keeping him from being able to move and tubes keeping those chemicals out of his body, brought a cruel smile to Cinder's face. He was so reliant on the drugs he had developed, that without them, he was just a useless husk.

Cinder had a new neighbor now as well. Baldur Gait had been captured. He just had an aura suppression collar and an anchor tethering him to the floor. Albeit, that tether was much bigger and made out of more expensive material than Adam's. He made good conversation. Cinder had always looked up to him in a way, not just physically. He was like a cool uncle or something when she was growing up.

"Cinder Fall." The guard said. "You have a visitor."

That was odd. Isle of Storms wasn't exactly somewhere people would casually visit. Plus, visitors weren't exactly allowed under normal circumstances. A short thin man wearing a black cloak and hat walked up. Cinder didn't recognize him.

"So you're Cinder Fall…the terrorist and war criminal." He said. He tipped his hat. He had a blonde handle bar mustache across his face. It looked ridiculous.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cinder crossed her arms.

"My name is Allister Briggs." The man introduced himself. "I actually helped pay for your…accommodations."

"Politician, philanthropist or Arbiter?" Cinder shot out.

"I don't follow."

"A politician, using my capture for some sort of gain. A philanthropist, just wanting to improve the prison system. An Arbiter, keeping loose ends tied."

"Ah…I can assure you I am no politician and though I know the Arbiters, and have worked with them in the past, I am not one of them." He lifted up a badge. "I guess you could consider me a philanthropist. But my motives lie in information. Do you know an Edwin Glas?"

"Of course I did. He died before the war ended."

"Indeed."

"Look if this is an interrogation I'm not interested."

"It's not." He showed Cinder the badge. "You know what this is?"

"Should I?"

"Suppose not." Briggs said. "It's a Cipher, a key to a question no one has even thought to ask."

"What's the answer? Perhaps you could reverse engineer the question from there."

"But making a decision without all the information is the bases of foolery."

"And Glas would provide this information?"

"Sharp girl…but no. This has nothing to do with Glas but his files could provide the answers to a different set problems. Tell me…do you know where they're at."

"No." Cinder answered honestly. "Tobi would be the only one to know. Why don't you pester him?"

"I might do that." Briggs said. "They're fine by the way."

"What?"

"Your team, your associates, your friends, whatever you call them. We crossed paths not too long ago. They're fine."

"What's all this for anyway? You come here talking riddles and you…"

"Cipher!" Adam said. "Earlier you said something about a cipher."

"That I did…what's it to you?" Briggs said. Adam started laughing.

"What are you set to do?" Adam said. "What question do you look to ask the world, knowing the answer you're looking for."

"I take it you're familiar." Briggs eyes narrowed.

"Cinder…this guy is just looking to analyze you. He's no different from Glas. Cipher is a group that off shoots from the other powers. They have no power or ambition of their own. Just stuff that peaks their interest."

"You know us well enough." Briggs turned his back on Adam. "I'll bid thee farewell. Perhaps we'll chat again. Like he said…we only get involved with those that peak our interest. You Cinder Fall, the suppressed maiden, the one that killed the man she loved but sacrifices herself for the safety of some street urchins, you have peaked my interest." He walked out of the cell block and out of Cinder's sights.

This was an unforeseen turn of events. Cinder knew there was no physically challenging the new regime as of yet. Perhaps there never will, so long as she stays right where she is. But the existence of yet another organization troubled Cinder. Her mind was put at ease when Adam told her that their leader was easily defeated by Raven Branwen when he was still little. Still, things could get interesting.

 **An: This was the closest thing to a post credit scene for RWBYond Vale as you'll get. The organization Cipher was introduced here, mostly for the sake of the Adam story coming up. Don't expect them to play too large a role in future stories. They'll be there, but that's about it.**


	9. Girls' Night Out

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: This chapter is a bit more…fan service-y. There's also a bit of a time gap between this and the previous chapter. The most important thing is next chapter, which will be talked about this chapter.**

Chapter 130+9: I Will Cling, I Will Clutch

Penny was having a sensational day. She had such wonderful students this semester and each of them had so much potential. Several of them already required multiple swords for her to spar with them. There were twenty-eight students in total and each one of them showed a lot of promise in becoming huntsmen. Then again, Penny wasn't so good at this whole, analysis stuff. She was the combat instructor for Atlas Academy sure, but she would usually just set up spars based on tangible factors such as strength, speed and abilities. Sometimes she would take a more personal approach and use her blades to spar with them and give them the kind of challenge that will undoubtedly cause them to grow.

After class she would always return to her room where she would re-watch the day's spars. Sometimes she would get Winter or Rubrum to watch them with her. Afterwards she would watch movies or play video games, usually with Rubrum. He was such wonderful company. Penny had become inspired by his handicap. His use of his legs were lost after Salem severed part of his spine. But he had made quite the impressive hovering wheel chair. He was happy to teach the students how to better control their aura. Penny was happy that Rubrum didn't let his situation get him down…at least no more than his usual self-deprecating self would anyway.

Today was special. It was the final day of class for the summer. Penny had a few months off. More importantly, she had a wedding to go to. Ruby and Jaune were getting married in one week and the whole gang had decided to get together in Atlas for some pre-wedding fun. Well, not the whole gang, just the bridesmaids and groomsmen. So Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Penny, Nora, Jaune, Ren, Sun, Rio, Rubrum and Neptune were all hanging out over the weekend. They would be staying at Weiss' house. Penny wondered what Weiss had planned for the night, she had taken charge of planning all wedding related activities.

She and Rubrum arrived together. Everyone was already there except for Nora and Ren. They still had some assignments to grade and wouldn't be arriving until the next day. Penny made small talk catching up with an overly excited Ruby. Weiss passed out tea and coffee to everyone and announced her plans.

"I'm sure we're all eagerly excited to get started." Weiss said. "Many of you just got done teaching at the schools and are probably tired. Which is why I booked a day for us all at the spa."

"Yes!" Yang cheered.

"Sounds wonderful." Blake said. Sun put his hand on her shoulders and started massaging them.

"This place we're going to also gives massages and manicures." Weiss explained. "I don't know about you. But I'm getting the full treatment." Penny shrugged, she would love spending time at the spa with her friends, but everything else seemed unnecessary.

"Will there be alcohol?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Weiss said.

"Sweet." Yang noted.

"There's one catch." Weiss said. "Sorry Jaune and Sun, but there's no co-ed hot tub where we're going."

"Aww man." Rio snapped his fingers. Sun and Jaune were surprisingly unperturbed by it. Neptune just remained silent and averted Weiss' gaze.

"So, Ruby and I will be leading the girls' night. Jaune and Sun will be leading the guys' night." Weiss noted. "At 10:00 we meet up at the bar for drinks."

"Sounds like a plan." Yang said.

Penny was in the limo being driven by one of Weiss' assistants. Ruby, Blake and Yang had never driven in a limo before so it was quite exciting for them. Weiss opened up the mini-bar in the back and passed out wine coolers. Naturally, Penny didn't take any.

"I thought we were waiting." Ruby said.

"We are at the bar." Weiss said. "Don't worry, these things are barely more alcoholic than a thing of grape juice. It's just to help us loosen up a bit."

"Alright." Ruby took a drink of one. "I'm just worried about you. I know you've been drinking a lot lately. It's not exactly a good habit."

"I'm fine Ruby." The limo stopped and they got out and headed in. "It helps me unwind with all the stress I get at work."

They signed in and walked into the changing room. Because it was girls only, there wasn't so much a need for bathing suits. Penny didn't bother undressing. She planned on just sitting on the edge.

"What's up Penny." Yang said putting a protective bag over her bionic arm. "Do you not work in water?"

"No that's not it." Penny said. "Hot springs just don't do anything for me on account of my…not being a real girl."

"Oh…" Yang looked down as she wrapped the towel around her body. "How's that going anyway? I know Avarice was going to help you but can't…and the Arbiters have been busy."

"It's going slowly. Rubrum and I just don't have the time or energy to try working out a way to make me human. After work, he's just so mentally exhausted that we end up spending the rest of the night just playing video games and watching movies."

"Well at least you two are still together." Yang said as she stepped into the steamy water followed by the other members of team RWBY. "It must be nice having someone like that to go home to."

"It's a wonderful feeling." Blake said taking a seat next to Yang. Penny sat on the edge and dipped her feet in, splashing it around a bit. The room was large but instead of one big spa, there were several small ones, each one had a different group of girls in it. The guys room would probably look identical.

"It's nice to have us girls together." Weiss said. She leaned her head back, letting her long hair float freely around the pool.

"I kind of wish we could have gotten a private room and shared with the guys." Ruby said. "Even if we had to wear bathing suits. I just feel like so many people are missing."

"It's better this way I think." Weiss said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Jaune and Sun getting nose bleeds over me." Yang said.

"Get over yourself." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'd be more worried about Rio hitting on you, or manipulating the water."

"I'd be fine with that." Yang said. "Maybe I could use it as leverage against August. They are rivals after all, maybe I could get them to fight over me."

"I don't believe that would happen." Penny said. "Rio is dating Natalie."

"He is?" Yang sighed.

"He told Rubrum several months ago." Penny explained. "I haven't heard anything to the contrary."

"I was sure by the way he acts he was signal." Yang said. "Damn."

"Can you back that up a bit please." Blake said. "What was that about August?"

"Gah…it's so frustrating!" Yang said. "I've tried everything. I like him, maybe not enough to date him or whatever but I flirt with him. I just really want to get a reaction from him. I want to be the one he thinks about at night. But nothing, I haven't even gotten him to blush once."

"Maybe you're not his type." Blake said.

"Maybe he's gay." Weiss suggested.

"No." Yang said. "If he was Scarlet would have found out. Or I would have heard something about it from Rubrum or someone. And I'm just about anyone's type."

"You are so full of yourself." Ruby groaned.

"Hey, if I want to pick a guy up, all it's ever taken was a wink and a smile and they're all over me." Yang said.

"No wonder you can't get anyone to stay more than a night with you." Ruby mumbled.

"When you say it like that I sound like a slut." Yang said sourly. "I don't sleep with guys until at least the third date."

"At least?"

"Hey some of them are prizes just like me." Yang shrugged.

"I don't get you sometimes." Ruby said. "Maybe it's because I've only been with one guy."

"That's at least respectable." Blake said. "But having a few boyfriends in your life helps you know what you do and don't want in a relationship."

"How many have you had?" Ruby asked.

"Two that I consider serious, Sun and Adam. You can tell what I'm getting at with that."

"Ouch. I got the lucky draw." Ruby sighed contently.

"What about you Weiss?" Yang asked. "I know you've had some boyfriends when you were younger. How's your love life now."

"Anyone who I don't consider a friend, asking that question, I'd tell them to piss off." Weiss answered.

"That bad huh?"

"It's absolutely terrible."

"Is that why you didn't say more than two words to Neptune?" Blake said.

"What happened between you two?" Yang asked.

"Well when a Mantle based CEO of the world's most important company, who is also a workaholic…"

"And alcoholic." Ruby said quietly but Weiss shot her a dirty look.

"And a guy who teaches in Vacuo and is busy with huntsmen business every day, try having a long distance relationship, it goes to hell really fast."

"When did you break things off?" Yang said.

"After the first month of the semester." Weiss said. "I…I need someone who can hug me and kiss me and hold me while I sleep. I need someone whose shoulder I can cry on. I need someone who is physically there. Neptune…we're just not in love as it is. With this distance, we may never be. It'll never work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ruby said. She wrapped an arm around Weiss and rested her head on her shoulder.

"If you ever need sa shoulder to cry one, or just a drinking budy, remember I do have the means to open up portals and be there in an instant." Yang said.

"Thanks…but that's not entirely necessary." Weiss lamented. "I'll find someone who can fulfill my needs and will do so without caring about my prestige."

"It's good that you have hope." Penny cut in. "I don't understand all this relationship stuff. I have Rubrum, but neither of us are exactly emotional like that, and we don't have very many physical manifestations of love and affection. But I do understand desire. You can't lose hope."

"I feel that's the biggest thing I missed out on." Weiss said. "I may be a shitty person for saying this, but I wish I would have given Jaune a chance." She, looked to Ruby. "He's such a caring person and doesn't care that you're the most important person in the world because you're the most important person in his world first and foremost."

"That is true." Ruby said. "But everything happens for a reason. If you would have dated him, you probably wouldn't have wanted to let him go and where would that leave me?"

"It's pointless to deal with what could have been." Yang said. "It's a tough rut to get out of, trust me."

"Well, I certainly never thought talking about guys could get so dreary." Blake said. "I'm lucky I guess. Even Adam, as much of a sociopath as he was, even when we dated, he was always kind to me and made me feel good about myself."

"Knowing how bad he is, everyone should feel a little better about themselves." Yang said.

"Now I've got Sun and he…boy is he the kind that worships the ones he loves. I bet I could tell him to jump into the mouth of a leviathan without his weapon and he would if it meant making me happy."

"Plus that tail is strong enough to support his body." Yang said. "I could only imagine…"

"And we're done having this conversation." Blake said. "Way to ruin everything."

"So you're basically confirming the use of an extra appendage." Yang started laughing. "Monkey Faunas have such an unfair advantage."

"Well I'm ready for those drinks." Blake said changing the conversation.

They got out of the hot-spring, all rejuvenated by its steamy waters. Ruby texted Jaune to let the guys no they were at the bar. Penny sat next to Rubrum, who was enjoying his soda. Penny told him what Yang has said about August. When Rubrum heard this, he spat his soda out and laughed, which caused the others to laugh. Penny saw how happy Ruby was with Jaune and Blake was with Sun. She saw how cool Rio was and how much Yang and Neptune were putting on cool fronts. Weiss was like a glass house though, she was wearing her stress on her sleeve, but still having a good time.

"Rubrum…do you think there's any point in someone like me having a relationship?" Penny asked.

"What are you talking about? Aren't we pretty much in a relationship?"

"No, I mean yes but…I can't ever be for you…what Ruby is for Jaune."

"You don't have to be." He grabbed her hand. "You are Penny; you are the most unique girl in the world. You are you, that's truer than true, there's no one in the world who's youer than you."

"Not sure 'youer' is a word."

"That's not the point. I'm not Jaune, you aren't Ruby. The only pointless thing is to be someone we're not."

"They just look so happy holding each other."

"And I'm someone who isn't a big fan of physical contact. I just want someone who'll laugh with me and talk with me. You are more than perfect for me."

If Penny could cry tears of joy she would. So instead, she smiled and clutched his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. Together, they watched the others with their conventional relationships. Together, they were happy and hopeful in their own way. And knowing how unique they were, brought Penny a kind of joy the others would always lack.

 **An: Have I ever mentioned how surprised I was at how naturally Penny and Rubrum worked together in my previous story. Seriously, this wasn't part of the original plan, it just happened and kept happening as I developed Rubrum as a character and wrote in Penny. Please review, follow, favorite and stay classy.**


	10. The Big Day

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: They say write what you know, I haven't really done that with this story. Things like dating, drinking, partying, implied sex, I know pretty much nothing about any of this. Like this chapter is the wedding, I've never been to a wedding. It's made this story an interesting experience to write. This week, starting tomorrow, is the Adam prequel I've postponed several times (it was originally going to be before my Cinder prequel, all of which you should read). I'm also putting an announcement as a chapter in RWBYond Vale, so if you're already here, don't worry about it, it's just so the 70+ people following that story know that this one is up.**

Chapter 130+10: You and I Are Gonna Shine

"Turn out your toes…remember who you are…don't feint." Ruby muttered to herself. It was a line from a children's book she read once. She told herself this little phrase over and over again. Rouge was busy working at her dress. Weiss was in the corner on her scroll making sure everything was in order. Yang was sitting in a chair watching Ruby get ready for her big day. Blake was leaning against the wall in her dress. Nora was helping Ruby with her mess of hair. Penny stood awkwardly in the corner, struggling to find something to do.

Ruby had been waiting for this day for months now. She was excited to go through the motions of marriage. She had already planned her honeymoon in Mistral, where they could do some good while they enjoyed themselves. Weiss and Jaune's parents had went all out on this wedding, paying for everything. Ruby couldn't be any happier.

"It's not fair." Yang groaned. "You, of all people, are the first to get married. That doesn't make any sense."

"If you would have gotten a boyfriend, maybe you could have beaten her." Blake said.

"It's not that." Yang put a hand to her chin. "I thought you, or Nora would have been the first."

"I'm not sure that Sun and I are the marrying type." Blake noted. "Marriage is kind of an asinine social construct anyway. It used to mean so much more but now it's just a means to file taxes together."

"Since when did you get all pessimistic." Ruby shot out.

"Hold still." Rouge said.

"Sorry."

"I know it means a lot to you." Blake said. "This is your special day. No one should take that from you. I just don't care as much about marriage."

"It's symbolic…a bond that can never be broken…the start of a family…till death do us part." Ruby counted off.

"Except so many people don't hold true to that." Blake said.

"Well we will."

"No doubts there." Blake said.

"All done." Rouge said.

Ruby took a couple practice twirls in front of the mirror. She did plan on having plenty of dances tonight, so she was glad it wasn't all that cumbersome. It was white and flowery and hung down to past her knees. The material above her cleavage line was thin and see-through and went part way up her neck and down her arms. It reminded her a bit of the dress she had a few years ago, the one she had at Beacon. The difference was in length, color and how pillowy this was.

"You look so beautiful!" Yang said giving her a hug.

"Jaune is going to be knocked dead." Nora said.

"Hopefully not too soon." Ruby said. "We've got a long night ahead of us."

"I bet." Yang said with a smirk. "So how long…"

"Can it." Ruby said. "I am not talking about any of that with you." Ruby pointed a finger. She knew just how lewd Yang had become in recent months…or maybe even years. It was embarrassing.

Moments later the music was playing. Ruby looped her arm around her father's. Part of her wanted Uncle Qrow to be the one to give her away. It was always her idea in those rare times that she thought about marriage. Which was extremely rare. Ruby wasn't ever boy crazy like Yang and never even thought about pursuing a relationship until she was traveling as the leader of team RNJR. But Qrow was a headmaster, and as such, he had the power to conduct weddings. Which didn't make much sense but if boat captains can then why not?

So Qrow was there in Vale Green robes, in the middle of the stage. Ruby's bridesmaids were to Qrow's left, all wearing red dresses that matched Ruby's white. Jaune was there with his groomsmen, all dressed to the nines in tuxedos. Ruby's eyes darted around. Everyone was here. Velvet was taking pictures as the wedding photographer. Flynt Coal was up at the piano as the maestro. All of Ruby's friends and Jaune's family were in the crowd. The whole town of Patch, and a lot of people Ruby didn't recognize were there.

With each step, Ruby realized more and more the reality of the situation. She was getting married to Jaune right now. In a few minutes, they would be legally bonded. In a few hours, they'd be dancing and stuffing each other's face with cake. In a day, they'd be in Menagerie for a honeymoon. There was no turning back now. Each step was like reading a word in the last paragraph of a chapter in a book. What made Ruby's heart really flutter, was knowing that there was another chapter waiting for her on the other side of the page.

Many more moments past. Ruby was practically holding her breath. Jaune was staring down at her. Her eyes were focused on the bouquet of flowers in her hand but she could tell his were focused on hers. There was a strange feeling in his eyes. Like he thought he was dreaming. But Ruby was the one on cloud nine. She was the one who needed to question if this was really happening. But every time she did a check, everything was in place. Despite the vividness of the situation, noting seemed bazar. There wasn't anything weird about the architecture. There wasn't anyone who shouldn't have been here. Ruby still had feeling and control over all her functions, even if her slow, stagnant breathing indicated otherwise.

"Your vows?" Qrow said. He had been talking the whole time and Ruby hadn't heard a single word. Thank God, someone was recording this moment. Oh, God she probably looked dumb standing there like an idiot.

"I'll go first." Jaune said. Bless him, there's no way Ruby had what it took to speak right now. "Ruby, from now, as it has always been, and always will be, I vow to stand by your side. I vow to uphold the truth with you, to care for you anytime you need it and sometimes when you don't. By my hand, I will protect you, an impenetrable shield around a most precious heart. You are strong in all the ways I could never hope to be. Which is why…as I stand here today I stand with you as your equal, a sword for your right hand and a shield for your left."

Awww. That was so much more elaborate than what Ruby came with. And he thought she was that much stronger. Okay, so she was, but as their aura levels were actually pretty close. Ruby knew what his vows would mean, she knew him well enough for that, but to hear them in such poetic fashion almost made her awe out loud.

"Ad you?" Qrow turned to her.

"Jaune you are the most wonderful person in an extraordinary life. I have been blessed with a great family and friends. But you are the greatest gift the world has ever given me. For that, for the rest of eternity, even beyond the end of the world, I vow to love you always and forever. I will love you in all the ways you deserve, and some that you don't." She made that last bit up to mirror his. "We are both strong and we are equals. There is no one I would rather spend any amount of time with than you. That is my vow."

"Then do you, Ruby Rose, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jaune Arc, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do, even after death."

"Then you may kiss the bride." Ruby leaped up and captured his lips. She ran her hands through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her body. The kiss lasted a fleeting moment before they joined hands and mashed foreheads.

Minutes later they were heading to their limo, ready for the reception. Ruby tossed the flowers up in the air. Penny, Nora, and even Blake clambered over each other to catch it. Nora was just about to jump up and grab it but Yang pulled her down. The flowers were heading straight for Raven who was standing between Qrow and Tai. Raven whistled and Kraken, who was standing next to Qrow, swiped them from the air. Raven sighed in relief and Qrow gave the Summer Maiden a grin. She then stuffed the flowers into Qrow's face and burned them up.

The reception was wonderful. Ruby danced with Jaune a lot. They did the champagne through each other's arms thing. They smashed pieces of cake into each other's face. They kissed and took pictures. But they mostly danced. Ruby danced with Jaune, Qrow, Yang, Tai, Jaune's father, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Aliquam, Amery, Penny and Kraken. Jaune danced with all seven of his sisters, Nora, Penny, Weiss, and Yang but mostly Ruby.

It wasn't until the reception that Ruby did notice a pair of faces missing. Kurome and Ao were a no show. Though, Ruby suspected that it was due to their efforts cleaning up Menagerie. They had promised to meet up with Ruby during the honeymoon. Ruby wondered what the reformed villains were up to.

Yang and Aliquam were dancing up a storm. Apparently, Ali had a lot of sway over the music and the DJ that had prepared it. Her and Yang danced their way through every guy in the party. Yang was spending a lot of time dancing with Sage and Neptune and trying to get August to dance. But the bird Faunas had refused her time and time again. She also spent a dance with Blake and a few with Weiss.

Rio spent most of his time dancing with Natalie. Sun and Blake spent most of their dances together. So many people had defined partners. Qrow had a dance with Raven and even one with Winter but surprisingly enough, seemed wrapped around Qrow's finger for the night. Ruby was aghast to see her Father dancing with Raven, but old love dies hard she guessed.

Weiss and Ren had their ceremonious dance as the best man and the maid of honor. Then Nora stole him away. Weiss seemed happy when Ruby was dancing with her. Weiss also enjoyed her dance with Jaune. Flynt even stole her away for a few dances, one of which he traded Neon to Yang for.

Eventually, Ruby realized that hours and hours of dancing were taking their toll on her. So she sat down, next to August of all people. She took a cup of champagne and started drinking it. August had his arms crossed and seemed more content to just people watch.

"Not enjoying yourself?" She asked him.

"I'm not much for dancing." He said.

"I wasn't either, but when you're dating an Arc you get used to it."

"It's not the skill I lack." August said. "Dancing isn't so different from fighting. To that, I already have a dance-like style."

"Then show me."

"Like I said, there's just no one I would like to dance with."

"Well, that might be because you don't try. Plus, you're kind of an ass." August raised an eyebrow. "Nights like this are the kind you never forget. Do you want to be remembered as the guy who was glued to his seat during my wedding reception?"

"I don't really care what you all think of my personality."

"Yang likes you…a lot."

"No she doesn't. She's just a flirt. I'm not someone who can blush easily. She hits on me as a test of her abilities and I won't submit."

"God you're an ass." Ruby took another sip. "I know she can be loud, and lewd, and a flirt, and that 'can' is taking it likely. I've known her my whole life. I know this, if you go up there and dance, even if it's by yourself, it'll make her night. And if you dance with her, it'll make her whole year."

"I don't want to be the guy who dances by himself."

"Then don't be. Look, if it'll help, I'll tell Yang not to tease you." Ruby leaned forward. August looked her over to make sure she was serious.

"Fine, but just one dance." It was actually two. Ruby made the deal and Yang agreed to it. She owed Ruby one now. Yang and August danced a fast dance, where their bodies moved like they were dodging attacks. Then a slow dance, the last slow dance, everyone had their partner. Ruby leaned her head into Jaune's shoulder and saw Yang doing the same with August. Weiss was with Neptune. Blake was with Sun. Raven was with Tai, Qrow with Kraken, Penny with Rubrum, Rio with Natalie, Velvet with Fox, Nora with Ren and Flynt with Neon.

Even though not all these pairs would work out, these were the days Ruby would always remember. That brief period between the chaos of the war, and the challenges that still laid ahead. These were the days that Ruby would try to be happy despite herself. Despite that she was put on a pedestal. Despite not knowing how she had killed Salem. Despite knowing that the Grimm would eventually come back in full force. Despite knowing, that there was still evil in the world.

 **An: Thus concludes, the first batch of chapters for this fic. This was going to be the end, but in a few weeks/months, I'll return to this story with more chapters centering around Kurome, Mercury, Emerald, and many more. Tomorrow begins the Adam prologue. Ruby will return in RWBYond Hope, a story centering around Ruby's childhood. Then, the sequel to RWBYond Vale kicks off next month. Please REVIEW.**


	11. Kurome's Lament

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: I ended up having to work all day to day. So this chapter is being uploaded whenever I have time to finish it. Again, this chapter just gives me something to do before RWBYond Hope starts up tomorrow. This is also centering around an OC so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 130+11: It Don't Break Even

Kurome took her first shot of whiskey for the night and slammed the glass down. It wouldn't be her last, far from it. She had to slam her head down to remind herself that she was supposed to be waiting for the others arrive before she got hammered. But at the same time, she wanted to be a little shit-faced when they arrived. Thus was Kurome's dilemma. Made even worse that the party in question was running late.

She wondered why she had to be like this? No…wonder is too soft of a word. She was falling into a cycle of loathing and self-pity. She knew she had a problem and didn't know how to stop. But she also didn't want to. Life and luck had dealt her a bad hand and proceeded to shit on her and kick her heart in the ass at every turn. She'd be absolutely shocked if she wasn't turning into an alcoholic at this point. Thinking back on her history with the chemical, she was hard pressed to say she had too much of a problem. Her taste for alcohol didn't really start until this last year. But seeing how much it seemed to help her, she knew she was on her way.

It was her fault really, no doubt there. Her childhood had made her desperate to cling onto whatever type of bond she could muster. Even Ruby, a woman Kurome still didn't exactly like, the woman that had killed her beloved sister, was a treasured friend. That spoke to the desperation and loneliness in Kurome's fault more than anything. She still, deep down, resented Ruby. But because Ruby was so nice to her, and she coincidentally was residing at one of the stops on their honeymoon, she and Ao decided to give them a proper Menagerie welcome complete with the finest alcohol south of Haven.

This is always how it is. She would meet a nice guy or girl. They would hit it off. They'd get some drinks. They'd have a date. Before Kurome knew it they were making out and going all the way at whatever hotel room they were staying at. Kurome would get attached and fall in love. Then they would show their true colors and cut her loose. Even the ones that were looking for more than a one-night stand, were turned off by how quickly Kurome got attached. She couldn't help it. It was the core of her personality. Which made it hurt even more and drove her to drinking in her own self-pity.

As she took her second shot they arrived. Ruby and Jaune looked pretty much the same as they had except even happier. Seeing them with their arms wrapped around each other pissed Kurome off a bit. Why did Ruby deserve to be happy and not her?

"Kurome!" Ruby waved. She and Jaune walked over to her as she stood to greet them. Ao slipped into the watering hole and went straight to the bar to order their drinks.

"How you been." Jaune said as he gave her a light hug. Having someone hug her so genuinely felt so good. Even though Jaune wasn't exactly her type, she could see why a girl would fall for him. She probably took the hug in a little too long before Jaune broke it off and was replaced by Ruby.

"We missed you at our wedding." Ruby noted.

"Well, we're here now." Kurome laughed. She wondered how convincing it was as they sat down. Ruby sat across from Kurome at the small table for four.

"Here you go." Ao said as he placed their drinks of choice down. Ao was tequila, he always liked simpler flavors that complimented each other. Jaune had a glass of water and Ruby had some soda. But they also both had a bottle of rum that they poured into glasses.

"Never had rum and pop before." Ruby said.

"Am I going to see the elusive drunk Ruby tonight?" Jaune joked.

"Hmmm." Ruby shrugged. "Maybe." She gave him a wink as she knocked back a shot of rum. "So, Kurome, what have you been up to."

"Getting screwed over in all the ways except the one I want." Kurome muttered under her breath.

"Come again." Ruby raised her eyebrow at the indiscernible murmur.

"That's what I say and they never do." Kurome muttered, this time just loud enough to be heard. When she realized that she said it out loud she covered her mouth.

"Okay." Ruby's eyes narrowed. "I don't know how to talk to you."

"I had a real shitty night last night." Kurome defended.

"Kurome and I have been making progress here on the island." Ao cut in.

"I've noticed." Ruby said. "It looks so much better now than it did last time we were here."

"Could be because last time we were here, the streets were covered in Grimm." Jaune interceded.

"True." Ruby reminisced.

"Soon I'll get a loan to build a combat school here." Ao said.

"Oh that's wonderful." Ruby cheered.

"Hip, hip hooray." Kurome said sourly. She was happy, excited even, she was just in a mood. Definitely didn't help that it was her time of the month. But the combat school is something Puerto Nuevo desperately needed. The fact it hadn't for so long is probably why so many people here lived in caves.

"Of course, it won't be ready for several years." Ao lamented. "Even after a building is built, there's the matter of staffing it."

"Yeah, I guess two teachers wouldn't be enough." Jaune said. "I mean, I work at Signal, which Patch is about the size of this city, and there's half a dozen teachers there."

"It's kind of bullshit that no one has put one here before." Kurome said.

"I think that has more to do with the White Fang and Faunas War more than anything else." Ao argued. Kurome just shrugged. He was most likely right. It didn't make it any better, if anything it made it worse. Lack of funds or huntsmen, Kurome could get behind. But racist to the point of being unwilling to defend your citizens, Kurome had lynched people from trees for less.

"Yep." Ruby said bitterly. "So, what happened last night that got your panties in a bun?" Ruby just had to ask.

"You wouldn't understand." Kurome said kicking back another shot. "You have a…damn you got a husband now. The only thing I have is Ao, and he's ten years oldr than me and also the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Guy troubles?" Ruby nodded.

"Doesn't have to be guys." Kurome slumped down. "Turns out girls are even worse. At least guys are pretty honest about what they want and you can temper your expectations accordingly." Kurome circled the empty glass with her finger. "Okay, that's not entirely true. How much of an ass hole someone is, doesn't correlate with their gender."

"That's probably true." Ruby said. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. Least of all not with you." Kurome took another shot. "I don't want to muddle down you're honeymoon with my depressing hopelessness. If you want to help, find me a cutie with dark hair and intense eyes that will still be there to cuddle the morning after."

"Morning after what?" Jaune asked. Ruby elbowed him while she took a drink. "Oh."

"Hell I'm not even in the position to be picky." Kurome said.

"Well in that case…" Ruby put a finger on her lips. "Jaune, do you know anyone?"

"Sorry, all my friends are taken. Although, there are some girls I know." Ruby shot him a look.

"Well, who are they?" Kurome asked.

"The only single people I know are Yang, August, Scarlet, Sage, Weiss, Neptune and Flynt." Jaune listed off.

"Yang would be…interesting." Kurome chuckled. "Not my type…and I'm pretty sure she thinks of me like a sister."

"Not to mention she's pinning for August." Ruby cut in.

"Really?" Jaune said. "I know they danced at our wedding, but I thought all that was just a game."

"Trust me." Ruby said. "My little sister instincts tell me that it runs deeper than that. Even if Yang doesn't know it, she wants a lot more than just…getting into his pants." Ruby shivered and shook her head. "I don't like the visual I just gave myself."

"Anyway, Scarlet is gay, Sage isn't the romantic type." Jaune continued.

"I'm trying to get Weiss and Neptune back together but nothing is working." Ruby said sourly.

"Which leaves Flynt." Jaune said.

"Wait, I thought he was with Neon." Ruby said.

"Ha." Jaune cheered as he took another drink. "Now who's the oblivious one? Neon is dating Iris, has been since they were in Atlas."

"Wait, but…" Ruby was confused. "They shared a lot of slow dances."

"And Iris couldn't make it because of a mission." Jaune said. "Don't worry, it took me forever to figure it out too and I had the advantage of being in the same company as them. But Flynt's as single as they come. Only reason why Neon dances with him so much is because he had a…lonely childhood and she sympathizes with him."

"I get it." Kurome said. She gave a short laugh. "Well, Scarlet is a ponce anyway, Sage and I probably wouldn't get along, Weiss doesn't swing that way and I'm pretty sure I despise August with all of my hate. Which leaves Flynt and Neptune. Eh, I'll take it."

"Don't forget that there's plenty of guys out there for you." Ruby said. "Have you tried dating sites?"

"A little bit." Kurome said. "Though, I'm thinking about changing some of the information to be more…likeable."

"Don't do that." Ruby said. "Be yourself. You're a good person, deep down inside, I know you are."

"Thanks." Kurome said.

"Trust us." Jaune said. "You'll meet someone who will love the fact you het tied up so easily."

"Hm." Ao cracked a smile. "I know you didn't mean it that way, but she does get tied up pretty easi…"

"God, damn it Ao. This is why we can't have nice friends." Kurome face palmed.

"Well I just wanted to contribute to the conversation." Ao said.

"Well then contribute." Kurome said. "How's your love life?"

"Pretty decent for a guy with almost grey skin, and gills on his face."

"Descent isn't exactly a word I'd use to describe you." Kurome shot back.

"Oh come on, it was one time." Ao knew exactly what indecent moment she was referring to.

"It was my bed!"

"I apologized and paid for it."

"You kicked it out of a window."

"I was drunk."

"With me still on it."

"I was very drunk."

"Then I get back in there not twenty seconds later and you're making out with her."

"Do we want to know?" Ruby said cautiously.

"Probably not." Ao groaned.

"Have you ever stubbed your toe or hit your shin on your bed?" Kurome asked.

"Pretty much every day." Ruby answered.

"Well, have you gotten angry and kicked said offending object?"

"Oh God."

"Yeah mix that, plus the wrong room, on the twenty-seventh floor." Kurome said. There was a beat.

"Christ Ao." Ruby said. Ao planted his face firmly on the table. That was enough to make Kurome laugh a bit. They carried on and got a few more drinks. It was a good night, and it certainly cheered Kurome up from her funk. Maybe she'd get lucky soon. But she didn't want to get lucky for one night, she wanted something that would last. And as she was realizing, that's a much trickier thing to wish for.

 **An: I want to reiterate that I know, basically nothing about alcohol. I have no idea, for instance, if you would even take shots of rum. I just wanted everyone to be drinking something different that made sense for their personality. Also, Neon being gay…as if I wasn't going to have the 70s disco rollerblader who shoots rainbows out of her ass not gay, as if. Please review, follow and favorite.**


	12. RWBYond War Teaser

RWBYond War

 **Announcement: This is being posted to both RWBYond Vale and RWBYond Happily Ever After. This is the announcement and teaser for RWBYond War. If you have any questions or comments, please PM me. This post will be deleted when RWBYond War officially begins. Also, this is written in a way like I'm describing a trailer.**

Chapter 0: All Who Follow

From the Writer of RWBYond Vale and RWBYond Happily Ever After.

"Ruby Rose." A mechanical voice says.

An image of an older Ruby with her cape blowing in a winter breeze and her hood up as she looks at two kids, dirtied and exhausted out in the woods.

"You changed the world." The same voice says.

"It has been four years since the death of the Witch Salem and the end of the Grimm War." A reporter says.

"There's no taking that away from you." The voice says. "But you forgot the most important lesson of your life."

An image of Weiss in an elevator with Penny.

Blake slipping along a roof top.

Yang riding her motorcycle around Vale.

"Heroes die."

Nora and Ren are ambushed out in the snow by an armored figure.

"And I'M going to be the one to do it!" The mechanical voice raises.

Jaune fights this same armored figure in a house.

"I'm going to remind you…" The voice says.

The armored figure shoots Ren in the chest.

"that all your pretty words…"

Ruby and Jaune sit in a bed together.

"and good deeds…"

Ruby unties a man in a dimly lit factory.

"all the hope you've brought to the world…"

A blond girl uses a power to lift up rocks and hurl them at Yang.

"Is a lie!"

Blake clashes blades with Adam.

Penny swings her swords at a woman with pink hair that's firing lasers.

Ruby, in the same room where she untied the man, with an unconscious guy in a denim jacket on the floor, is separated from a bunch of guys with guns. One of them is the armored figure from before.

"I used to believe in you." The voice says.

The armored figure slaps Weiss, who's tied to a chair.

"You make the world believe that we can change, and that peace can be achieved."

The armored figure puts his hand on Cinder's cell block and activates the seals, bringing Cinder to her knees.

"But that's naïve." The voice says.

"I know your moves before you do, I know how you think!" The armored figure says, it's the same voice that's been narrating.

Ruby fights a man, the same man seen unconscious earlier. He's using fireballs and Ruby is blocking them with ease.

"And tonight, you're going to be beaten…"

The blonde girl causes an explosion that engulfs Yang.

"And broken…"

The armored figure stands over Nora's unconscious body.

"How many bones will you break?" Tobi says. "How many lives will you ruin for what you call justice?"

"As many as I have to." Ruby says.

Ruby slams the denim wearing man to the ground.

"And when you lay with blood on your face at my feet…" The armored man's voice says.

He stands over Ruby, laying on her back.

"I'm going to look into your eyes…"

He kneels down to her, placing a gun to her side.

"I'm going to know that I'm the one who beat you…"

Jaune slams the figure through the wall in the same action scene we saw before.

"Death will come to all who follow you." Tobi says eerily.

The armored man fires his gun into Ruby with a loud BANG!

"And then I'll put you out of your misery." The armored voice finishes.

 **RWBYond War**

 **October 14, 2016-November 7, 2016**

 **Only on**


	13. Memory

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: If you're reading this, I successfully squeezed out this chapter before RWBYond War started. I still want to squeeze one more out, just because the next one will tie into a plot thread in that story, and I've been planning that one to come out right before RWBYond War for a while.**

Chapter 130+12: Whenever I Think of You

Ruby and Jaune were in the town of Sanctum in Mistral. This was their last stop on their honeymoon trip through the Mistral region before they head back home to Patch. It had been a wonderful time. Even if Ruby, "Explored Mistral on her back." As Yang joked over the phone yesterday. She really was the worst person to gloat about her, or rather her and his, position to.

Ruby had been dreading this day though. In truth, she had only been here once, as a quick pit stop on the way to Haven, just to give the family their regards and sympathy. Also, closure, but Ruby was always the kind of girl that struggled with finding closure. Jaune had been here once since, to drop off the weapon used by her deadeye.

They arrived at the memorial. "Pyrrha Nikos, 'For it is in passing, that we achieve immortality' 63-80" carved into her shield planted in front of the pillar the statue stood on. On top of the statue of a triumphant looking Pyrrha, was her tiara. To the side was the replica on her sword made by Necros Faust during the Grimm War.

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune said as he put a flower on her grave. "Had to make sure I visited you while I'm here."

Ruby stayed silent. She hadn't spent nearly as much time with Pyrrha as Jaune had. She wouldn't even know what to say. 'Sorry for not being able to save you…Now the guy you loved is my husband.' Yeah, Ruby wasn't about to bring herself to say something stupid like that.

"Wars over and…I got married." He showed his ring. "It was Ruby, obviously, she's here too. But, she's got her own ghost to talk to back home." He scratched the back of his head with an adorkable laugh. Ruby blushed and nodded.

As he recounted what they had done since the end of the war, Ruby started fiddling with her ring. She knew she had no right to be jealous. As much time as Jaune has spent basically worshipping her these last few weeks, she had no doubt or reservation that she had Jaune's heart in the palm of her hand. Maybe it wasn't jealousy at all, it certainly didn't feel like how jealousy was described to her. In fact, it felt more like an eerie sinking feeling. Then it hit her, she talked to her mother's memorial the same way and seeing Jaune do it was a little upsetting. They hadn't even known each other for a year.

"I just wish you were here." Jaune said. Ruby's heart went out for him. "You were the best of us. I certainly never deserved you, not back then anyway. It took me a long time before I deserved anyone."

Ruby nodded and sent a warm smile to him as he glanced back at her. Ruby wasn't going to argue the point. Jaune's former inadequacies had become a joke in their house. Even before then, all the way back to the time they spent together during the war, Ruby would tease him. She loved to see him all red in the face, especially when she was…Ruby shook the thought from her head. This was about the worst time to have those kinds of thoughts.

"You were the first person to believe in me. Like, really believe in me."

Ruby wanted to deny it, but she couldn't lie. Even his parents and sisters didn't have much confidence that he'd make it as a huntsman. They were confident that he'd learn a lot though, which counts for something. Ruby didn't start truly believing in him until they were on their way to Haven. Before that, she looked at him the same way she imagines his sisters looking at him.

"We miss you. I don't know what would have happened had you not died. Right now, I'd like to think I'd be in this same position. That you would have moved on, I would end up with Ruby and you…I don't know but if you were alive you'd be my first choice for godmother of any kids we have."

Weiss was Ruby's first pick, and now Penny was Jaune's. Ruby wanted kids eventually, but she also wanted to wait just a few years before that. She was only nineteen after all, she had plenty of time. When she was finally ready to have a kid, she'd be over prepared. This was one thing she didn't want to rush into.

"Anyway, I should go now." Jaune said. "Talk to you later." He turned his back on the memorial and grabbed Ruby's hands. "Let's go."

"Jaune." Ruby finally spoke up. She laced her finger through his and leaned her head into his shoulders. She basked in just how perfectly they fit together. "I think she would be happy for us."

"I know Ruby." He said. "Still, it's a little sad knowing that she's the only one from back then who was never able to share in our adventures. She wasn't able to help us fight for Haven or liberate Beacon or draw the line at Crete."

"If anything she made the Deadeye Invasion worse." Ruby chided.

"And unless you count that copy, she was never able to see my semblance." Jaune said.

"Yeah." Ruby spotted a coffee shop as they passed through the town and drug Jaune towards it. It had been a while since she's had a good cup of coffee. This last week was spent camping around, hunting what scarce Grimm there were, and doing romantic activities of course. That was Ruby's idea for a honeymoon anyway and Jaune went along with it.

"Ah, coffee." Jaune said as he took a drink of his. "Damn good coffee."

"Sorry for not bringing something to make it with." Ruby laughed. They focused their gazes into each other. "I should have known that in the swamps of Mistral, there wouldn't exactly be a coffee machine."

"We've fared well." Jaune said. "It'll be weird going back home after this."

"Yeah, Yang's probably over there making a mess for us to clean up." Ruby laughed.

"Well that's just one more day we'll have to spend together before it's time to go back to work."

"Before I, go back to work. You still have a few weeks you lucky duck."

"Hey, I have to plan a whole semester's of lessons." Jaune said.

"And whose fault is that?" Ruby said.

"Mine. But you're the one who occupies all of my time." He smiled.

"Aww." Ruby swooned. "You're so sweet." She rolled her eyes.

"So…what now?" Jaune asked. "Now that we're married and everything."

"I guess we just live our lives." Ruby said. "We live together, spend time together, sleep together, go to our respective jobs, have nights that we spend away with our own group of friends, stuff like that."

"I just never really thought about what comes after this."

"Don't worry." She grabbed his hand. "I have."

"So what do you have planned then. Kids?"

"Someday yes, but I don't want to rush into that yet. Not after…well you know."

"You'd be a great mother."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Well, maybe, but, I know your mom wasn't there for you all the way, but she did her best. And look how you turned out. She'd definitely be proud of you."

"I know, it's just, I hardly remember her. The only role models I have for that are Yang, Uncle Qrow, my dad, your parents, Kraken maybe, Raven if you really want to stretch it."

"Yeah, let's not stretch it that far." Jaune laughed. "Well, I definitely don't want to rush into that either. Whenever you're ready, I'll try to be ready." He took a long sip of his coffee.

"So…how many are you thinking?"

"Years or kids?"

"Kids."

"I don't know…like five or something."

"Are you insane?"

"You're asking that now?"

"Five kids."

"Hey I'm the third oldest of eight."

"You guys also have a large estate…and that doesn't make it any less crazy. I mean, we only have like three bedrooms, including our own."

"So four then?" Jaune started laughing as Ruby got all flustered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we see it." Ruby gave a sigh. "Shame that Pyrrha's parents are out of town."

"Yeah, then again, I wouldn't know what to say anymore." Jaune said. "It's hard thinking about her. I know I didn't know her long, and never really had a chance to even fall for her. It's just… so many what ifs. So many unexplored possibilities. Someone so young and so strong snuffed out like that."

"I take it you don't approve of my decision regarding Cinder?" It was a subject Ruby had avoided for a long time. She was the one that wanted to keep Cinder alive, for her own conscience's sake.

"Ruby…" He looked at her in that way he did when he didn't know what to say. "I…I think it would be better if she were dead and I never had to worry about her again. But I understand why you did it. I'm glad you stuck to your guns. Not for her sake, but yours. If I were in that position…I wouldn't be as merciful."

"I understand." Ruby said. "I was…just…so SICK of everyone around me dying. I still am. I…I wish I could have done the same for Salem…and…well…Akagi of course."

"Akagi? Haven't heard that name in a while."

"I still have nightmares about her you know. She was just…it wasn't her fault. I should have saved her…like we did with Kurome."

"You weren't strong enough." Jaune said. "Just like I wasn't strong enough to find a better way to take down Choco Russo than kicking him out the window." He moved a piece of hair from her eye.

"I know." Ruby blushed and grabbed his and, forcing it to rub her cheek. "As for Salem, I just don't get it. I didn't do anything differently than I had with Cinder, or King, or anyone else. Yet, she still died…with a smile on her face no less."

"Maybe if we understood more about Salem's motives…or how that power of hers worked…we could better guess at what exactly happened."

"Who know?" Ruby shrugged. She stood up. "I'm ready to go back home now."

"I think I am too." Jaune wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. "There, home sweet home."

"Oh Jaune, you're such a charmer." She grinned and kissed him slightly more feverishly. "Do you want to take the long way or the short way?"

"There's a short way?"

"Yep, and it's the one I'm wanting to take." Ruby said. She pulled out her weapon and fired it to create a portal.

"You know…I keep forgetting you can do that now." Jaune blinked.

"It's all in the Redstone scope." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the Black Gate and back to Patch. She was pleasantly surprised to find it clean and Yang free. Yang was supposed to be house sitting while they were gone. So, Ruby had no idea when she would be back, she just knew she would make the most of that time. So she wasted no time having a bit of fun to celebrate their safe trip back.

 **AN: This chapter wasn't ever technically planned. I just wanted something that addressed Pyrrha, some of the hang-ups and disagreements Ruby and Jaune have, as well as some of that romantic banter you all love so much. I'm glad I got this chapter in. Next time, in between the finale of RWBYond Hope and the premiere of RWBYond War, there will be another chapter involving Weiss, that will lead you to a character detail for RWBYond War. Please review.**


	14. Jazz

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: Well, I've been saying I'll do another one so here it is. I was going to have this take place like, a month or so before RWBYond War, but I thought, for that, I kind of have a chapter in RWBYond planned to show that part. So this is more or less set up for it I guess. I don't know, it's just a cool idea, take from it what you will.**

Chapter 130+13: Cool Like the Rain

Weiss had only been in Atlas Academy a few times in her lifetime. This was actually the first time she had gone in since Winter became the headmaster. Winter had invited her for lunch and to catch up. They hadn't seen each other since a little after Ruby and Jaune's wedding.

"Hello Weiss." Winter said as Weiss walked into the office. It was a pristine porcelain office. There was already a table set out.

"Hey Winter." Weiss gave a curtsy as Winter stood from her seat. They embraced in an awkward hug before taking their seat.

"What would you like to drink?" Winter asked like a proper host.

"Scotch if you got it." Weiss answered somewhat ashamedly. Even though she knew Winter would likely be drinking wine, it still didn't make her position any less awkward.

"Alright." Winter grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured Weiss a glass. "So, how are you?"

"I'm…an absolute train wreck if I'm to be completely honest." Weiss sighed.

"Anything I can help with."

"No…it's…quite petty actually. It's not like when I was stressed over work."

"So what is it?"

"Men." Weiss knocked back her drink and set the cup down before refilling it.

"Well, wish I could help but…I'm not exactly one for romance."

"I know…that's why I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Well, have you told your friends?"

"I whine to Yang sometimes. Penny wouldn't get it, Ruby is too high on cloud nine to be bothered and Blake…well she gets it too but at the same time she doesn't get how hard it is when I'm so damn busy."

"Well that is unfortunate." Winter said.

"Yeah, I'd actually rather talk about…literally anything else." Weiss lamented.

"So, are you keeping up with your training?" Winter asked.

"A little…I actually mostly use my semblance for novelty things around my office."

"Pull glyphs to bring yourself a new bottle?" Winter asked.

"Yeah." Weiss wanted to say: 'Sis you know it!' But that was something more for if she had to have this conversation with Yang.

"Same." Winter chuckled. "Only I imagine your vice is scotch whereas mine is wine."

"How did we both end up like this?" Weiss asked.

"Well, didn't help that Father, may he rest in peace, wasn't exactly father of the year material."

"Also the stress of war." Weiss added. "Hell, I'm surprised there aren't more of us who have become alcoholics."

"As am I." Winter said. "Not that I'm an alcoholic, I do try to temper myself."

"Well aren't you just all high and mighty." Weiss said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door and Winter buzzed the visitor in. Flynt Coal came in with his usual jazzy outfit. He gave a nod to Weiss followed by a smile and a wink.

"Hey Ice Queens." He said.

"Hey Flynt." Weiss waved.

"What is it Mr. Coal?" Winter asked.

"I've been digging through the old files…just as I thought those…guys you've been searching for, they were here about a hundred years ago."

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Official huntsmen business." Winter answered.

"And I'm a huntress." Weiss said.

"Very well." Flynt said. "What do you know about a group called Cipher?"

"Never heard of them." Weiss answered.

"Neither had I until a few months ago." Flynt said. "An old friend of mine works security on the Isle of Storms and overheard a visitor and a prisoner talking about it."

"Which prisoner and who was the visitor?" Weiss asked.

"Well…" Flynt hesitated until Winter gave him a nod. "It was Taurus and some bloke named Allister Briggs."

"When I caught wind of it, I decided to look into it in my free time." Winter answered. "I dug up nothing. There is nothing on record here in Atlas."

"So the gang and I went to River of Knowledge to see if we found anything." Flynt added. "They were here a hundred years ago, that's all I found."

"I could ask Yang." Weiss said. "She's an Arbiter and they're supposed to have a lock down on the information highway."

"I already talked to the Arbiters." Flynt said. "You forget that Rubrum and I work in the same building and he's buddy-buddy with August."

"So what did they say?" Weiss asked.

"That's the interesting thing." Flynt took a seat. "Apparently, Nevermore hasn't said anything about them to her subordinates." He poured himself some scotch earning a distrusting look from Weiss. "August wasn't even sure if she knew. He knew…because Griffon, the older Griffon, his teacher and predecessor…"

"Yes I know who Griffon is." Weiss huffed out.

"Once upon a time Griffon worked for Cipher…before he joined the Arbiters. He and August had a run in with them back in the day." Flynt took a drink. "Cipher is apparently the bastard child of the Arbiters created when one of the Arbiter's ambition didn't gel with the way Avarice ran things."

"He wanted the power of the Primordial?" Weiss guessed. Avarice had been quite adamant about not letting anyone other than himself catch that power…to the point of openly opposing both Ozpin and Salem at various points.

"My guess too." Flynt said. "But that was thousands of years ago. "From what I found, it seems like it was never a consistent organization…not like the Brotherhood or the Arbiters anyway."

"How so?" Winter raised an eyebrow.

"They die out and come back." Flynt said. "From what my friend has said on Mr. Briggs conversation, they got a new guy in charge and he's raising hell within the organization."

"Do we have a name?" Winter asked.

"No." Flynt sighed. "This guys a ghost. Couldn't even verify his appearance, species, gender, nothing. It's like he doesn't exist until you squeeze someone who knows him. Even then, they don't know anything, all the trails just lead to Allister Briggs, who just works as a middle man between the Commander and the scrubs."

"That's good enough for now I guess." Winter said. "Briggs has only been concerned with how much Taurus knows."

"Apparently he had a run in with some of their goons when he was a kid." Flynt noted.

"Good work Flynt." Winter waved him away.

"Take care Schnees." He got up and finished his glass. "Say Weiss, if you're up for drinks tonight, Team FNKI is playing at a Jazz Club called Kuhl Regen." He finished before stepping out the door.

"Well I do believe that was an invitation to a date."

"Oh please…Flynt and me?" Weiss said.

"Well, can't hold out hope that you and Neptune are going to magically have a spark strong enough for him to uproot his life and move here."

"I'm not holding out hope." Weiss said. "I know it's never going to happen."

"That's too bad." Winter took a bite of her meal. "He was quite handsome but I think it would be good to get out, maybe meet more people."

Weiss thought about Winter's advice the rest of the meal and the rest of the day. After she got off work she decided to take Flynt up on his offer. The club was a small intimate place covered in blue mood lighting. Just Weiss' style…plus there was a bar, always a plus.

Team FNKI were on stage with three people Weiss didn't recognize. By the way they were dressed, Weiss could tell they were Flynt's music friends providing more instruments to the songs. Weiss got some scotch from the bar and sat there enjoying the music. She was more of a classical piano type of gal, but jazz was pretty good too. It was certainly better than that stupid club music Yang listened too, or the sappy emo music Blake liked.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Flynt said when the band stopped playing. He took a seat next to Weiss. The rest of the band broke down their instruments and went to a different corner. Weiss noted that Iris and Neon left. "And another round of Scotch for Ms. Schnee."

"You don't have too." Weiss said.

"I insist, my venue, my friend, my responsibility." Flynt smiled.

"Where are the girls going?" Weiss asked.

"Knowing them, probably going to make out…or something like that." Flynt laughed uncomfortably.

"Oh…" Weiss held back a laugh. "I couldn't help but notice you don't seem to be with anyone."

"Nah…don't have a girlfriend." He said.

"Me neither." Weiss joked. "I have kind of been trying to avoid that conversation though. I'm tired of bothering people with my relationship woes."

"What happened recently to get you in this funk."

"What do you mean?" Weiss said.

"I thought you were doing well. Something had to happen."

"That, is a third date kind of question." Weiss said.

"Well then I won't pester until the third date."

"That's awfully presumptuous of you."

"Call it confidence." Flynt grinned.

"Confidence will only get you so far." Weiss said.

"It'll get me far enough to have my charm take over."

"That remains to be seen." Weiss waved her glass around.

Weiss wasn't actually too opposed to dating Flynt. He was handsome enough. He was charming in a way. He loved music, that always gave them a thing to talk about. Which is exactly the conversation they broke into. Weiss was never really able to get into music, her one true artistic love, with Neptune. On top of how comfortable she was getting around Flynt, and their shared interests and experiences, Flynt lived in Atlas. Proximity is what ended up killing her relationship with Neptune. Anything with Flynt wouldn't have that same problem.

"Earth to Weiss." Flynt said.

"Huh…what?"

"You zoned out there for a minute. I asked when the first time you sang out in public was."

"I think I was six." Weiss said. "Maybe younger. My dad had a massive charity ball and had me sing at it. I sang Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

"I wish I could see that." Flynt said.

"Well sadly you can't." Weiss noted. "We do have some videos of some of my choir recitals growing up. My mom took a lot of video so that she could show my father."

"Did he ever watch?"

"Yes. My mom said it would help him relax after a stressful day…I'm not sure I believe that though."

"Well I'm sure despite whatever issues the two of you may have had…he loved you, in his own way."

"I…" A tear went down her eye. "I know but I…I was never able to hear him say it…I was never able to forgive him before he died."

"I know." Flynt put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"And my mom died of cancer when I was just a teenager and Winter is too busy with Atlas and all my friends are spread out across the other kingdoms…"

"Weiss, you aren't alone." Flynt grabbed her hand. "Winter is right around the corner…both your sister, the maiden and the season. Ruby would race here in a heartbeat if it means making you feel any better. Same with Blake. I know Yang stops by Atlas on her off days sometimes."

"How did you know that?" A blush threatened Weiss face.

"She parties with Neon and Iris when she's here and you're too busy. Speaking of which, you know Team FNKI always has your back."

"Thanks."

"You just need to stop doubting yourself, stop trying to find comfort in a bottle, stop drinking alone and instead drink with people who care about you."

"If this is an intervention…"

"Don't worry it's not. The main reason why I invited you here is so that you can drink and vent with someone who cares…instead of going to your hotel room and emptying a bottle all by yourself."

"I don't…your right. That's exactly what I would have done had you not invited me."

"See, doesn't the truth feel good?"

"No, the truth makes me feel disgusting."

"You're the least disgusting person I know." Flynt grabbed her hand. "You just need someone or something to blow off steam with. This last year you've went from office to bottle without any breaks. When you were planning Ruby and Jaune's wedding, you were really happy. What you need, what you always need, is something to take your mind off of family legacy. Because I think that's why you drink alone."

"You're probably right." Weiss finished her glass. She was definitely buzzed but not quite dunk. Though right now…she had a different idea. "You want to go back to my place?" She asked. "Listen to music, drink some more without worrying about a ride home, things like that."

"It would be a pleasure." Flynt said softly.

 **AN: Well, that happened. If you read RWBYond Vale, you may have seen this coming. Well, what happens after this, you'll have to read RWBYond War to find out. Speaking of which, I really just wanted it to be Flynt that turns the huntsmen's attention to Cipher sense he's also a detective. Please review, follow and favorite.**


	15. Thief and the Butcher

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: So, these next few days will consist of more epilogue chapters. Here's the thing, they're still epilogues of RWBYond Vale, NOT RWBYond War. They take place in the same basic time frame (less than a year after chapter 130) and will be focusing in on characters who didn't get around much in RWBYond War.**

Chapter 130+14: I'm the One

Emerald sat outside the coffee shop in Kuchinashi. This city had always been a thieves' paradise. But that bred competition. It wasn't like Vale or Atlas where the people didn't think about all the potential thieves in the wind. Kuchinashi was different, everyone had a tight wallet. Everyone had self-defense measures against the ludicrous amounts of criminals. Hell, most of them probably were criminals.

And so Kuchinashi wasn't so much a haven for any two-bit pick-pocket. This was the big leagues of riffraff and villains. It was all a game. Hell, most people didn't keep money in their wallets. They had dummy wallets and would go around the city waiting to be pick-pocketed; while they themselves were pick-pocketing. Wallets changed hands the way a ball does in a game of catch. In other words, this was Emeralds kind of town.

Her and her new 'team' were pulling a string of cons in the area just for kicks. It was about all they knew. But Emerald had decided to play a round by herself while she waited for everyone else to get situated. She spotted a guy walking up to pay for his coffee. She waited until he moved to put his wallet back in his pocket. She used her semblance on the cashier to conceal her movements as she walked up. She slid two of her fingers around the card as the wallet was pushed into the back pocket. With a flick of her wrist and talented fingers the card was in her possession and she moved back to her seat.

She heard a laugh behind her. Rocky had seen everything and could barely hold it in as he took a seat next to her. Rocky Road had been tagging along off and on ever since the end of the war. He was good for anything that required an extra set of hands. But he was more of a brawler than anything. If Emerald had a lien for every time Neo has had to pull him out of a bar fight, she'd be rich enough to buy herself an island.

"Nice swipe Em." He said.

"Shouldn't you be in position?" Emerald asked.

"Mercs trying to make sure Neo isn't going to dick him over." Rocky said. "This could take a while."

The plan was simple. Neo acts like she stole one of Mercury's legs. People give chase. While everyone crowds around Mercury, Emerald swipes as many wallets as she can, before coming to his aide. Meanwhile Rocky ambushes any of Neo's pursuers and helps her get away.

"So let's see what you got." Rocky gestured to the new lien card Emerald swiped. Mercury was always the most technical oriented of the bunch. But he had shown Emerald how to take credits off a card before it got reported. She did this, only to find the card only had a few liens. Typical, guy probably expected it to get swiped sometime.

"Hey she took my leg!" Mercury's voice called out.

"Go time." Rocky slipped on some shades and ran off. Emerald watched the crowd gather around. She slipped her own shades on. People were acting so friendly towards him. Some of them even tried to help him up. Luckily he had not brought his wallet.

"I…I think she stole my wallet too." Mercury said. Whatever faults he may have, he was a damn fine actor. Better than Emerald at least.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" An old man said.

"For kicks?" A younger girl answered him.

Emerald's eyes and fingers darted around the crowd. Anyone who had eyes on her had to get their vision blocked. She stayed on the outside of the crowd. These were usually the ones who were the most worried about thieves. They should be with her in town. After circling around her first part was over.

"Pardon me." She said. She pulled out her license. "I'm a huntress." Obviously, the rightful owner of the license had been dead for some time. But it was enough to get through these people. "Sir, I'm going to get you to a hospital."

"Thank you." Mercury said earnestly. Emerald carried him on her shoulders and ran off. She and Mercury managed to snag a few more wallets as they went.

"God Mercury you need to lose some weight." Emerald said as she set him down by their safe house. She knocked on the door and Rocky answered. Emerald helped Mercury onto the couch. He reached for the leg that was in Neo's hand. Than the midget pulled it away from him with a grin.

"Neo." He growled. She rolled her eyes at him before handing the leg back to him.

"Well this has all been fun." Rocky said. "But I think Neo and I are going to head back to Atlas. It's just too hot here in Mistral."

"I'll transfer your cut to you." Emerald said. "Just don't expect a lot. We hit a lot of wallets but this IS Kuchinashi."

"Take care." Mercury said. Emerald got to work on his leg. Neo was a pro at dismantling it. The whole thing was clean, all it needed was a few screws put back in place. Rocky and Neo parted ways as they do often enough. Thus, leaving Mercury and Emerald alone.

She looked up at him, his dark eyes looked longingly at her. She held back a blush as she placed the last screw and climbed up next to him. She flipped on the TV and leaned into him. He kissed her on the forehead causing her to sigh.

"Do you want anything to drink Merc?" She asked.

"I'll have what you're having." He said.

"Red wine it is." She smiled. She put a hand to his chest and gave another sigh. She got up and poured them each a glass. Emerald had developed an addiction to the sweet drink when she hung around Cinder. Cinder had drunk red wine with just about every meal. Apparently, she had since she was fifteen. That's even younger than when Emerald started having occasional drinks.

"To us." Mercury said with a toast.

"The chaos syndicate…from a force of destruction to a merry band of thieves." She took a drink. She put her legs across Mercury's lap as they watched some trash TV.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mercury said. Emerald sighed again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Emerald defended.

"Yeah it is, you keep sighing like you're sad."

"It's…Cinder." Emerald admitted. There was no use lying to him. He saw right through her. He knew every nook and cranny of her mind and body.

"I…" Mercury clearly didn't know what to say. "I know you're still torn up about her capture…but she made a choice."

"She chose a life of solitude over us…over me."

"It's not like that…without her sacrifice there would be no us. We'd had probably been captured or worse. Then we wouldn't have any of this." He gestured through the safe house.

"That doesn't make it any easier." Emerald said averting his gaze.

"It isn't easier on me either. I also owe Cinder a debt I could never repay. She gave my life direction when I thought it was over."

"But you didn't love her."

"And she didn't love you…not the way you wanted her to." Mercury said. "When we first met, Cinder was putting on an act. She played herself so cool because we weren't her friends. We were subordinates. She treated us the same way Salem treated her cronies."

"Yeah, but that's exactly what I needed."

"You do have a domination fetish." Mercury joked and Emerald slapped him. "I deserved that one."

"After Cinder was blindsided by Ruby everything changed. She started caring for us. She…I know it my heart that she started developing feelings for me. Even if they weren't romantic. Even if it was more along the lines of how Salem treated her…I don't care."

"How do you think that makes me feel? Knowing that I'm trying to play catch up…" Emerald stopped him with a kiss.

"Merc…you ARE the only guy I have even remotely had feelings for. That makes you even more special to me than Cinder." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held herself close. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Cinder wasn't my first love, but she's the first one who didn't just use me and throw me away."

"I feel you on that. We both know Cinder wasn't a wasteful person regardless. But I would rather be used by her a thousand times than used by my parents."

"Or all the people who had come in and out of my life before I met her." Emerald added.

"I guess we both loved Cinder." Mercury admitted.

"And we love each other."

"Not enough to get married though." Mercury said with a bit of resentment.

"Hey, the main thing I always liked about you was your live and let live motto."

"So let's. Let's stop worrying about Cinder…and use this alone time wisely." He said insinuating something. Emerald decided to play a little hard to get. So as his hand snaked up her back she pushed it down and rolled her butt back onto the couch.

"I'm all for that but why rush?" She cooed as she rubbed his stomach. She reached for her glass and took another drink.

"So then what?" Mercury asked irritably.

"Let's just watch the TV and talk." Emerald said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So do you ever think about them…team RWBY I mean?" Mercury asked.

"Not really." Emerald half lied. She thought about Ruby often enough and occasionally thought about Weiss.

"I think about Yang." Mercury said. "We never did get a fair fight between us. First there was the tournament where I was holding back. Then Haven where she had help. Then Beacon where it was a team fight. Then the whole thing with the Grimoire."

"Same with Weiss and I. In Haven, that huntress interfered. Then we lost in Beacon. Though, I was inside that Panic monster's head. So I saw its fight with Ruby and with Weiss."

"Do you think we could still take them?"

"Hard to say. They have a lot more destructive power than we do. I would have to overexert my semblance to stand a chance against Ice Queen. You could probably outmaneuver Yang though."

"So long as she doesn't hit me with whatever the hell power blasted through Fury." Mercury joked.

"Do you think they think of us?" Emerald asked.

"Who knows? Maybe. I know Weiss is preoccupied with the SDC. Yang is working with that Arbiter gang. And Ruby just got married to the idiot Jaune."

"Oh yeah." Emerald said in recognition. "I had heard about that."

"You know what we should do?" Mercury said.

"I know what you've been wanting to do ever since Neo and Rocky left." She said seductively. Her fingers traced over his body.

"No I mean, soon. Not like, right now but in the next few weeks."

"What's that?"

"Steal from the SDC. For old times' sake. Just to piss Weiss off." Mercury flipped around so that she was under him.

"I think I would really love that." Emerald said. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Kuchinashi is fun and all."

"Especially when you steal for sport."

"But for a real living, the best place is Atlas."

"And if you don't want to worry about being shot on sight…I'd say Vale is a lot safer."

"But Em, that doesn't flow with the plan."

"Doesn't make it less true…But I think I'll love the challenge."

"So it's a date. We'll make our way up to Atlas in the next few weeks."

"We could probably catch Neo and Rocky."

"Forget them…just you and me…besides we'd have to hurry." He kissed her neck. "And I want to take my sweet time with you." He spun her down so that she was laying all the way on the couch.

"Oh Mercury you're such a charmer." She smiled.

 **AN: I really liked the idea that Emerald had the hots for Cinder, Cinder treats her the same way Salem treated her, and Mercury is kind of just the guy that's left. If this wasn't rated T, and I had any comfort with anything more than innuendos, there would be some explicit dialogue about previous encounters. Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Gold

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: This is going to be a long one. Depending on how long it goes, I might actually split it across two chapters. It's setting up a plot point that….will not come into play for a very long, long time. Also, it'll set up something that is in my upcoming Violet Rose fic. Also, lots of TFS references later.**

Chapter 130+15: Turn Your Life to Gold

August flew through the mountain range until he got to the location marked on his map. Once there, he surveyed his location. In the shelter of the mountains there was an abandoned factory. From here, August could see numerous Grimm moving around.

"Kraken." He said. "I'm in position."

"Okay." Kraken said. "The skull-rounds we picked up from Baldur had a specific alloy and paint combination that was only used in this factory during the Faunas War. But the factory was overrun about ten years ago."

"Which likely left quite a stockpile." August added. "Anyone with Redstone, or working with Salem could have come in here and gotten some of the product."

"And they could have left a trail." Yang cut in.

"Ursa, what are you doing on this channel?" August said.

"Eagerly awaiting to see your fine ass kick some ass." Yang quipped.

"Kraken…" August seethed.

"Hey I'm not used to this support stuff. But with Nevermore and I being the only senior members…"

"Do something about her." August said.

"Too distracting?" Yang cooed.

"Too annoying." August smirked. He knew she probably punched a wall at that remark. Whether she was serious about it or not, it had become a game. And August wasn't about to give into her advances just yet. "I'm going to get a closer look."

August jumped off the ledge and at the last moment, activated his semblance so he flew close to the ground. He spun around on his feet and hid behind a tree. An ursa sniffed around the area, but he was safe. There were a lot of Grimm, and even though he could handle it, he had no idea what he was getting into. So, he decided to limit his interaction with the Grimm. Then he saw a strange looking Grimm. It looked sort of like a beowolf, but was way larger than any alpha. He slid his scroll out from behind the tree and snapped a picture of it. Then sent it to Kraken.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yang said.

"You recognize it?" Kraken said impressed.

"Right before the Vytal Festival started, my team investigated some communication malfunctions. We ended up encountering some old guy named Merlot who had robots and mutant Grimm."

"Ah yes, I read about it in your file back during Operation: Gold Standard." August noted. "I thought he had died."

"If these things are here…either we were wrong…" Yang said.

"Or someone has taken up the mantle." Kraken said. "Proceed with caution Griffon. Team RWBY was plenty to take him out last time but…we still don't know what this guy is capable of."

"Duly noted." He leaped amongst the tree tops and quickly sliced a beowolf's head off with a quick slash of the knife. He found an open window that took him into the assembly bay.

"Who are you?" A voice played over the speakers. "And why have you come here?"

"My name is Griffon. I'm an Arbiter sent here to investigate." August answered.

"The hell's an Arbiter."

"You don't keep up with news, do you?" August said.

"No, I haven't watched any news since the CCT went down."

"It's been back up for years."

"I don't care. Leave here and let me do my research."

"I take it I'm speaking to Dr. Merlot."

"The one and only." Merlot said.

"So, how did you survive your island being destroyed by Team RWBY."

"THOSE GIRLS SET ME BACK DECADES!" He yelled. "But to answer your question, I have my ways."

A beowolf lunged at August but was slapped away in an instant. A creep tried ambushing him from below but August stepped around it and killed it with a single kick. He darted through the hallway. An ursa tried swatting at him, but he ducked under the blow and vaulted up for a flying kick to the beast's head. He followed up by channeling his aura through his knives and slicing the beast in two.

"It'll take more than such simple Grimm to stop me." August said as he brushed some dirt off his leg.

"Leave me alone! I have nothing here for you."

"Skull-rounds, encased in a clip that could have only come from here."

"I don't know anything about that."

"The men who had these worked for Salem."

"Salem? I have nothing to do with her. Not since Mountain Glenn. But I had my own reasonings. I had my research, and Cipher and the notes I found from Avis Bran. I was learning how to control the Grimm, until that silver-eyed BRAT ruined everything."

"Ruby?"

"No, the other one, the one who was there at the fall of Mountain Glenn." August thought back to his history books. Ruby's grandmother Violet is the one he must be talking about. And since he never met Ruby, only saw footage of her, he probably never made that connection.

"Regardless, we know you experiment with Grimm, which is against the law."

"

August went into another room where he was bombarded with gun fire. Luckily he had the mask on to see things better. He was able to run up the wall and dodge bullets from one side while avoiding fire from the other. He made one set of turrets shoot the other and kicked the back turret down from its mount. He then made short work of the remaining line of turrets.

"That was a close one." He said.

"Enjoy this victory while it lasts." Merlot taunted.

In the next room, August was bombarded with flying death balls. He maneuvered around them and used his semblance to get a good vantage on them. He pulled out his pistols and shot them all away with a single swipe.

The next bit was a hallway. There was a robot with a mini-gun. It fired on August. But he was able to out run it and kick it in the head. The robot stayed on its feet and blasted the ground. August back flipped to avoid it. He rushed the machine and with a moon slice, cut its head off.

In the next room, he was attacked by a pair of red robots. They seemed to read his moves a lot better than the guns did. He darted around the room and fired his pistols. One robot blocked them while the other one came down for an attack. August dodged the attack and pivoted his arm to disarm the machine. With a single leg sweep, he used the robots own weapon against it and smashed it. Now alone, the second one didn't last long against the barrages of kicks and slashes August gave to it.

"Your tin cans weren't enough for a couple teenagers and they won't be enough for me." August taunted.

"Im…impressive." Merlot commended. "You truly are a skilled huntsman."

"I'm one of the best."

"Is that so? Well then you should be well acquainted with my creations."

The next room had a few dozen mutated creeps pouring out of chemical vats. August flew around the creatures and began shooting at them. They swarmed and surrounded him. With every death, they would explode. August stayed moving and kept his distance. He flipped and spun around to avoid the Grimm as they spawned. He noted that they were coming from the vats, so he focused in on them. He dove through one and blasted the other. After that, the mutants stopped spawning.

"Your creations are troublesome, but they're weak."

"Well then, this next room will be your doom."

The next room had two massive mutant beowolves. They swung their paws at August but he flipped around them. With this mask and the Redstone amulet, nothing was going to catch him off guard. The wolves couldn't even begin to keep up with him. Even their strange projectiles were a snail's crawl to August.

He dove in a elbowed one in the stomach and flip kicked it in the face. He shoved a fire crystal down its throat and rolled over it. Then he kicked it in the back of the head and ignited the crystal. Its head exploded but then the other one dove through the flame.

August planted his foot up into the Grimm's sternum. The beowolf rolled over him and spun to hit his leg. August took to the sky and threw his knife into the beast's head. He then pulled on a string to pull the knife back, a trick he pulled from Blake. He flipped in the air and launched off the wall. His next attack cut the monsters arm off. Then in a barrage of bullets, the monster died.

"Like I said, any group of students could stop you before. And you had fifty years of preparation that time."

"You cocky little…" Merlot said. "Fine, just one more room before we can meet face to face."

The next room was massive. August stood at the ready. Even though he already knew what was coming. The giant mutant deathstalker sprung from the ground and tried stinging him. August dodged it and vaulted around the poison bombs it spewed.

"You really think this thing can kill me?" August said.

"I do…this is my greatest Grimm…" August leaped into the air and sliced its stinger off. He then kicked the stinger into the deathstalker's head.

"You were saying." August smirked.

"How did…"

"Like I said. All your experiments just boost attack power. They don't make them that much tougher."

August stepped into the final room. There was a line of androids along the wall. At the edge of the room, Dr. Merlot sat in a chair. Wires ran from his body. August could tell that he was an android. There was another android next to him. It looked like a fat, white marshmallow man.

"Welcome huntsman." Merlot said.

"Thanks for the warm up. But I'm shutting you down."

"You may think that…but an error was made when I sent my grunts after you." Merlot said as the fat robot stepped forward. "This is my assistant, Artificial Human, Personal Interface Logistic Service. Or PILS for short."

"Artificial human? So, that's how you've survived. You've ridden on the coattails of Professor Polendina's research."

"In developing PILS, that I did. But my current state is due to my semblance. I refuse to let the sands of time destroy my research. I have been blessed with the ability to transfer my aura to any object."

"Noted." August leaped to kick Merlot in the head but was blocked by PILS.

"I no longer need a flesh and blood body. I have ascended to a perfect immortal form."

August flipped back to dodge a palm strike. PILS rushed in and punched August in the gut. He was faster than August could have though. August fell back He noted the red nodes on the android's hands. He countered a palm strike and slashed the robot across the face.

The android wasn't fazed and slammed August into the ground. August kicked him off, flew in the air and threw him back into the ground. He fired his guns as he sped towards him. PILS blocked the bullets and tried punching August.

August dodged it and elbowed the robot's armored gut. He unleashed a massive kick into its stomach and spun around to kick it in the head. The head spun around and blasted August with eye lasers. August was stunned and grabbed then slammed into a wall.

August pulsed his aura to get out of the grab. But he felt way more exhausted than he should have. He darted around PILS and emptied his clips into the robot's backside. He tried dodging an elbow, but his body couldn't keep up. PILS' elbow hit him in the stomach then another one hit the back of his head.

"What?" August said in disbelief. He was put back on the defensive as PILS tried rushing him with blindingly fast palm strikes.

"Can you feel it huntsman? That crippling fear. That human weakness. It is a food source for the Grimm. It is something I have evolved beyond. I no longer need emotions. I am immortal."

"There's no such thing." August said as he kicked PILS in the stomach again.

"And yet I have lived for three-hundred years."

"I know things that have lived even longer." August said as he threw up some blade beams.

"Is that so?" Merlot said. PILS head butted August, breaking his Griffon mask. PILS grabbed August around the throat. August felt his aura draining from his body. PILS threw him into the air and rocketed up at him. The android's head slammed into his gut and with an overhead smash, blasted August back to the ground.

"August!" Yang said over the radio. PILS slammed its bottom onto August's stomach and wrapped it's hand around his throat.

"Yes, that's it PILS, drain the life from him. Capture his aura and make it your own." Merlot ordered.

"Parameters recognized." PILS said as he tightened his grip. August cursed himself for losing to this automaton. He thought back to his team. Rio would never lose to something like this. August though, he just didn't have anything in his arsenal to break through its armor. He thought of his master and how shameful of a display this was for him. He thought to Yang, whether she was serious or not, she did care about him. On that thought, August heard a motorcycle.

"WHAT!" Yang crashed in on a motorcycle and flipped over to throw it into PILS.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Griffon did you see that? That was totally badass."

"What are you doing here?" August said as he picked himself up.

"Saving your sweet ass…I wasn't stalking you by the way."

"I could have used your help a little sooner." August said. PILS blasted out of the wreckage and punched Yang. She blocked the punch and slid across the room.

"So Griffon, why don't you tend to the elderly while I take out your sloppy seconds."

"I can use a breather."

"Wait I know you." Merlot said. "You're one of the brats that wrecked my island."

"Yep, and I'm also an Arbiter." She ignited her body with her semblance.

"Seriously, what the hell's an Arbiter!" Merlot cried. Yang blasted PILS in the stomach. PILS tried keeping up but every punch pushed it to its limit. Yang darted behind PILS as he went backward and slapped it to the ground.

"There was probably some advantage to building a fat robot…but for the life of me I can't see it." Yang noted. PILS shot up and hit Yang with its eye laser. It tried grabbing Yang.

"Ursa, it can steal your aura." August warned.

"Noted." Yang headbutted the machine. But it managed to grab a chunk of her head.

"Here we go." August sighed. Pils got in a stance and clenched its fist after dropping the hair to the ground. Yang just started laughing.

"Congratulations." She hissed. "You just activated your self-destruct sequence. I'll give you a countdown. FIVE!" Her hair went white and she was surrounded by the White Raven state as she elbow checked the automaton. "Can YOU feel fear."

"PILS isn't programmed with emotions." Merlot said as he stood from his chair. He tried rushing Yang but August stopped him with a kick to the chin.

"FOUR!" She uppercut PILS and jumped up. "Gatling gun barrage." Yang's hands moved so fast that they created after images. She blasted PILS through the roof. "Three!"

August unleashed a combo of kicks to Merlot's head and chest. He was tough, but he had no combat skill. There was nothing the scientist could think of to counter August. August shot one of his glass eyes out with a charged blast. He then put a knee to Merlot's stomach.

"It's over." August said.

"TWO!" Yang screamed as she blasted PILS back to the floor. PILS grabbed her by the arms and locked its hands around her wrist. She did a squat on its face and ripped its hands off. "One more time." She said as she peeled the hands off her wrist. "Can you…feel fear?"

"No." PILS said as it started running.

"All I needed to hear." Yang said. "ONE! Execution fist." In a flash, she punched PILS in the back with her strongest punch. The destruction glyph appeared around the automaton and ripped it to shreds.

"Got you!" Merlot grabbed August's wrist.

"Moon slice." August slashed Merlot's arm off. Merlot backed off and August kicked him back in his chair. "Like I said…it's over."

"Hey babe, catch." Yang tossed August PILS head. "Thought you'd want to finish him off." Aust dropped the head and stomped on it.

"You'd be right." He said. "You want to finish him? He did give you trouble before."

"Gladly." Yang flaunted as she knocked his head off and crushed it. "So that's the end of Dr. Merlot."

"Not necessarily." August said. "He can apparently transfer his aura to anything."

"So let's blow this place to hell. Even if he survives we won't have to worry about him."

"Sounds like a plan." They spent the next several minutes figuring out how to blow the place up and doing it. Yang opened a Black Gate and they went through. They ended up in a hotel room.

"Make yourself at home." She said.

"Shouldn't we get back to the academy?"

"We're in Dragna. We can go there later. Right now, YOU need some R&R." She pushed him onto the bed and sat down next to him. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"That won't be necessary." He said.

"August, you almost died back there, if I hadn't…if I hadn't gone to see Merlot for myself…"

"It worked out and I appreciate it. And it is Griffon."

"Not when we're alone and you don't have your mask." Yang said as she laid back. "August, no bullshit, I like you…not like in a long-term relationship or anything like that but…if you would have died, I don't know what I would have done. So please, for me, as both a partner and a friend, get some rest."

"Fine." August said. Yang could be persuasive and he'd be lying if he couldn't admit to himself that she did have a certain charm. Not to mention she was the boss' daughter and even though Nevermore was harder on her than she was anyone else, Yang was still allowed a lot more leeway when it came to breaks than any of the other Arbiters.

 **AN: So, I managed to cram it all in one chapter. Just to let you know, I don't ship August with anyone, he's forever solo. But the implication of this chapter is a major victory for Yang and the recurring thing with her and August in this story. But this is basically where that ends. Yang bagged her bird for a night, mission success. Next time, something involving Rio.**


	17. Smooth Sailing

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: Hello again! I wanted to say, I'm starting to do RWBY reviews on YouTube. My first video didn't turn out well but the other two have. I'll be trying to do those more frequently. Anyway, last chapter had August now let us finally see what happened to Rio after the Grimm War ended.**

Chapter 130+16: Song of the Sea

Rio was home, the only place he felt at peace. The waves gently brushed back and forth the Blue Beatle. The wind carried the old-style sails. The salty air filled his nose. The sound of merry sea chanties echoed across the ship.

Sure, Rio could have, and probably should have bought a more contemporary ship and not this positively ancient vessel. But his father's El Niño was even older. That ship had been in the Azul family for years and was now under the command of Rio's cousin Caspian. Rightfully, it would have gone to Rio, but Rio already had the Blue Beatle and didn't dare part with it. Even with his father taking over Haven Academy. Rio was his own man.

"Calm seas today Captain." Natalie said as she took a seat on the railing.

"Always a beautiful day with you around." Rio winked at her. She blushed and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Captain!" A crewman named Land said. "Grimm spotted off the port bow."

"Stay calm." Rio said. "How far is it and what kind."

"It's a ryu sir." Land said. "And he's about a hundred meters out."

"Interesting." Rio said. "Haven't fought one of them in a long time."

"We've given it no reason for it to draw near." Natalie said. "Stay calm and if it does attack leave it to us."

"We do have the premiere sea-huntsman of Remnant as the captain after all." Rio bragged.

"So this ryu…" Natalie inquired. "Give me a run down. I've never fought one and Port's Grimm studies class in a little dusty in my mind."

"They're a flying Grimm that lives in shallow seas. They're flying is sub-par and their swimming isn't all that fast. They're usually much smaller than leviathans, weaker too. Like I said, they live in shallow seas, like the ones around Vale or southwest Anima."

"Odd that I never saw one on one of our cruises in Vale." Natalie noted.

"Vale tends to spawn other monstrosities." Rio said. "Be careful, it's able to spew lightning from its mouth. That's a rare trait amongst the Grimm. Only a few types can do something like that."

"Got'cha." She gave a thumb's up. "So Rio, once we touch down in West End, where are we going next?"

"Don't know. Figured we stick around Vacuo for a bit. Maybe hit Dragna and see what that's like…visit August if he's not too busy."

"Shipping dust from Atlas to Vacuo just seems off." Natalie said. "Growing up, it was always the other way around."

"Well you saw what happened. I reckon the Vacuo deposits were made the same way as the SDF Zone."

"You reckon it because Rubrum told you to."

"And who am I to argue with one of the leading scientist in the world…God it feels good saying that."

"You always did put a lot of faith in him."

"My faith had nothing to do with it. All he needed was faith in himself. That…and for you to stop holding him down like a baby."

"Hey…he was such a weakling back then that I…I had to defend him. I couldn't let those kids keep bullying him the way they were."

"I'm not talking about that." Rio changed his voice to mock Natalie. "I don't think the tournament is good for him. What if something happens to him? August, why do you have to be such a meanie?" She punched him in the shoulder.

"I did not talk like that." She fumed.

"Not the point Nat." He said. "Land, take the wheel." He stepped from the wheel and walked over to her.

"I hate it when you make fun of me." She said. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. "It doesn't matter how we got here. All that matters is where we're at." She laced her fingers around his hand.

"Rio Azul…when did you become a sweetheart?" She swooned.

"When you made me not want to be anything else." He said with the hugest grin.

"I think the Grimm has spotted us." Land called out.

"Try to out run it." Rio said. "So Nat, should I just crush it or do you want to have some fun first."

"You're still talking about the Grimm, right?" Natalie whispered. Rio raised an eye and Natalie shook her head. "Nothing just…I'll take point." She teleported to the edge of the ship and readied her bow.

"Looks like the Grimm is circling around." Rio said as he ran up to Natalie.

"We might have avoided it." She said.

"Could be." Rio shrugged. "So what do you want to do when we get to West End?"

"Eat a nice hot meal…something NOT seafood related."

"Ouch."

"Take a nice hot shower."

"Mind if I join." Rio interrupted her causing her to growl.

"And sleep in a nice comfy bed…alone." She pointed a finger at him.

"Hey now…" He put his hands up to shoulder level. "No need to act so hasty. You're always the first person to jump in."

"You're…" Natalie started laughing. "Such a cocky prick." She laughed some more until tears were in her eyes.

"You love that about me." Rio said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"That I do." She wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned into a tender kiss that lasted several moments before she broke it. "But you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She pushed him back.

"Hey, you're the one who made the suggestive remark before blinking down here." Rio defended.

"Oh you knew exactly what you were saying."

"Slip of the tongue. Wouldn't that be…" She gave him a dirty look. "You know what, not going to say anything."

"Good." Natalie said.

"But I'll tell you something I want." Rio said seriously. "I want…" He was interrupted by the screech of the ryu as it swam towards them.

"Thank goodness." Natalie sighed.

"Ladies first." Rio sighed.

"Pull it out of the water for me." She said.

"Can do." Rio waved his arms and channeled his aura and semblance through it. As the creature approached, Rio popped the water beneath it. The serpent shot from the water. Natalie fired an arrow at it and teleported to it as it hit the Grimm's face. It unleashed a stream of lightning and Rio slashed the energy away from the ship.

"This thing's tough!" Natalie shouted. The creature sprouted its wings and began flying around to shake her off. She jabbed an arrow into its eye and every time she fell she'd appear at the arrow and hit it some more.

"Like nevermore tough or like dragon tough?" Rio asked.

"Like mobius tough." She clarified.

"Damn." Rio said as he batted away another bolt.

"I can also use a little support." Natalie said. "Something for my feet."

"Say no more." Rio channeled his aura into the ice dust crystal in the guard of his sword. With a swing, he created a large sheet of ice. Natalie slid along it and popped the ryu with exploding arrows. The ryu charged at her and smashed the ice. As Natalie flew through the air, she turned her bow into a javelin and hit the serpent's wing with it.

"You can jump in any time now." She said.

"You're doing just fine babe." Rio mused. Natalie was flung upwards. The ryu charged another lightining blast at her. She managed to teleport just in time to avoid the blast.

"Rio!" She said in anger.

"Fine." He stomped hit foot and a torrent of water spouts shot up at the Grimm.

"Thanks." Natalie said as she teleported to the ship and regained her composure. "Just…no need to go Poseidon on this thing."

"Hippocampi?"

"I don't see the need." Natalie said.

"But it'll look so…" He blocked another lightning blast. "Cool."

"Just give me the last shot."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rio winked and jumped into the water. The ryu made a B line for the boat but Rio shot out from the water with the Hippocampi construct. He slammed into it and wrapped the construct around the Grimm. He squeezed on it until he started to hear the bone plates snap.

"Alright." Natalie teleported to the monster's face and fired a trio of arrows into it's face. The arrows exploded with a massive blast, blowing its head apart.

"Nice one." Rio complimented. They reconvened at the ship to the applause of the crew.

"It was no problem at all." Natalie said.

"Yeah, I could have handled it myself."

"I could have too, just not as quickly."

"I thought you were supposed to be the fast one."

"With scales like that, speed wasn't much of a factor." Natalie defended.

"So this was the equivalent of when the woman asks the man to move the couch?"

"If you want to see it that way." She flicked him on the head. "I mean, I don't hang around you for your brains." She walked off below deck. Rio watched her bottom as she distanced herself.

"Wait…" Rio said in revelation. "What do you mean you don't hang around me for my brain."

"Nothing silly." She said.

"No not nothing. I will not be objectified." Rio chased after her.

"I'm not objectifying you any worse than you have me." She gave him a wink. "I'll let you know next time I need a water slide."

"You're…I hate it when you get like this."

"You're the one who brings this side out of me." She said.

"I've created a monster." Rio huffed. She turned and leaned against the wall.

"No you didn't, you just bring out the fun in me."

"So that's what we're calling it?"

"You called it that first." She corrected. He leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Let's change the subject before we do something embarrassing."

"Since when do you get embarrassed?" Natalie said.

"I… don't." Rio said. "But it's too early in the morning for something like that. Anyway, I do wonder what August has been up to."

"You should try giving him a call when we land in West End."

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"That means he's busy and you should take it up with his boss."

"Raven? Going to be completely honest…that woman scares me."

"She scares all of us. Even worse than Yang."

"Yeah at least Yang can be reeled in by Ruby. Plus, Yang has a sense of humor, Raven just has vinegar and sass. Never trust anyone whose defense mechanism is to belittle all those around them."

"Like August used to."

"August never cared enough for his belittlement to be sour. He was just a dick because he thought he was better than us."

"He was."

"Hey I beat him a few times. And it didn't take long for me to pass him up."

"Yeah I bet if you applied yourself like Jaune or Yang or August or even Rubrum, you'd be unstoppable."

"There's no need. All the power in the world can't save you from being swallowed by a Grimm."

"You don't believe that…the bit about no need anyway. You're right about being swallowed though. I've seen what you can do when you have something to drive you. August, Ao, the Grimoire, Salem…"

"You?"

"In a way." She laughed. "But those fights are won."

"There's one more coming up." He said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"When we get married."

"Rio are you…?"

"Proposing? No. I don't have the ring and now is hardly a good time for that. Someday though. I can't really imagine myself living with anyone else."

"That's so sweet." She said.

"It's the nature of things." Rio pulled her in for another kiss.

 **AN: A shorter chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed my incorporating of the new Grimm. We don't have an official name for it yet. Next time I know what the next three chapters are going to be but I don't know the order.**


	18. Coffee

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: I don't see how this one is going to last long. I wanted something for this character, and this was all I could come up with. So, I'm just getting this chapter out of the way. It's no secret that I'm not much of a fan of this character, or this team for that matter.**

Chapter 130+17: There's a Day When all Hearts Will be Broken

Velvet's alarm went off, waking the Faunas from her sleep. It was another Wednesday and she had to work. She turned her alarm off and yawned, stretching her arms and fixing her rabbit ears. She had a dream, a wonderful dream where her team was together. She danced with Yatsuhashi and Coco. Everyone was there in her coffee shop. There was even a handsome guy holding her in her dream.

As she starred at the, admittedly expensive prosthetic feet resting at her bedside, and the picture of her team, reality set in. Velvet sniffled and hiccupped. She strapped the iron feet on their mounts, then curled up into her bed. She sat up against the headboard and clutched her pillow tight. Then she cried. She cried for a good five minutes. Coco was dead, Yatsuhashi too. Her feet were gone. All of it taken away in the blink of an eye. Salem had taken them from her.

After letting it all out, she recomposed herself. She drew a hot bath and sat in it. After a half hour of bathing, she got dressed and went down stairs. This was all hers now. Coco had bought this years earlier. She was from a wealthy family, unlike the rest of her team. The CFVY shop was the team's base of operations during the Grimm War. It's where they slept, ate, picked up missions and of course, served anyone that came in a delicious meal and drink.

She was followed closely by her housemate Fox. Fox had recovered nicely from the ruptured eardrum he suffered in that final battle. He looked at her with sympathy. Even though he couldn't see her, he could hear she had been crying. She made them both coffee and they sat silently.

This was all they had now. Velvet still had some family further south. She could go to them, but she couldn't bring herself to intrude. She was an adult and should take care of herself. And thanks to Weiss, she was still able to fight. Velvet thought she could never repay the heiress, but Weiss didn't want to be repaid, she was the one repaying for how her father had subjected the Faunas to discrimination. Discrimination that directly affected the war no less.

The door opened to reveal a customer. Actually, it was a couple customers. A family had walked into the shop. The mother and father were dressed nicely. The two kids, a boy and a girl, probably seven and five respectively, hung at their sides.

"Hello and welcome to the CFVY shop." Velvet put on false joy. It was one of the skills she had to develop when she started running the place. She hated Wednesdays. It was the only day that her and Fox were the only ones working.

"Good morning." The mother said.

"Look mommy." The girl pointed. "She has cute bunny ears." The father rolled his eyes.

"That she does." He groaned. She took their order and fixed them their drinks. The whole time, Fox cleaned up as best he could. He really was the worst at the whole coffee shop thing. The customers came and went at an ordinary pace. Some of them were nice. Some of them were rude. Some of them gave her dirty looks because of her ears… or her robotic feet. Sometimes it was hard to tell. Those who did stare at her feet usually gave her looks of sympathy.

CFVY had been a popular team in their day. They were a home favorite for the fortieth Vytal Festival Tournament, which had no winner but even if it had, CFVY hadn't made it out of the doubles. They also made a name for themselves in the two years following the fall of Beacon. That's when this shop was set up. They were among the best defenders of Vale, at its most vulnerable time.

Now though, they weren't well known. Some remembered Team CFVY. Some remembered them as a tragic story. Others didn't even remember them at all. Those people were the ones that asked the most questions. Like, what's with the name? Or, what happened to your feet? Or, how did Fox get those scars?

Velvet pound her fist on the counter when no one was looking. Why did she have to be the one who lost her partner and best friend? Why did she have to lose so much? Everyone else was so happy now! Except maybe Weiss, but all her sorrow was self-inflicted. Velvet wanted more than anything to feel Yatsuhashi's hand on her shoulder, to hear Coco's voice again. But all that was left were the nightmares. They had seen the face of a god, and only half of them made it. They were the only ones that ides that night!

Or… that wasn't true. They were the only two to die in that skirmish. Headmaster Ozpin, Headmistress Odell and General Ironwood also died at Salem's hand. As did Avarice, but Velvet was a little happier about that. Countless had perished to the Hecatonchires and Grimoire. Professor Port and Professor Polendina had died in Crete along with many others. Even in the final confrontation, so many people had been beaten to a pulp. Rubrum lost his ability to walk in a way that prosthetics wasn't going to fix. Rio had lost his hand. So much was lost that day, but everything that mattered was saved.

Another customer walked in. Velvet recognized this one. It was Ruby Rose. She was wearing a simple red dress. Jaune was wrapped around her arm. Velvet couldn't help but feel happy in their presence. Without them, a lot more would have been lost that night. Velvet had been honored to be their wedding photographer.

"Hey Velvet!" Ruby said as she walked up and gave the rabbit Faunas a hug.

"When did you get back from your honeymoon?" Velvet asked.

"We haven't." Ruby said.

"What?"

"This is all a dream." She said. Velvet looked puzzled as the expression on Ruby's face twisted as she started laughing. "Just kidding."

"We got back last night." Jaune said.

"We decided to touchdown here in Vale and visit friends." Ruby said.

"More like you said…'Oh whatever, let's hang out here for a while and visit some people, stay out of the hose.' Even though we just got back."

"And you didn't refuse." Ruby batted her eyelashes.

"Well, maybe some more familiar faces is welcomed." Jaune said with a smirk. "All these weeks with just you, is cramping my style."

"Ah!" Ruby's jaw dropped. She started to stomp off.

"No, Ruby I'm just kidding." He shot up and grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't get takebacks." Ruby said.

"I didn't mean it." He said.

"Really?"

"Not the cramping my style…I would have to have style first." She narrowed her gaze.

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight." She turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"If you say so." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gah, you win Ruby. What more do you want?"

"I know that tone of voice. You don't think I'll actually make you sleep on the couch, do you?"

"No that's not it…just…yeah you're right." He smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I volunteer for the couch. Or actually, the guest room. Seriously, there's no need for anyone to sleep on that couch."

"I was speaking metaphorically." She said.

"Uh guys." Velvet interrupted. "Do you two need some time alone?"

"No Velvet." Ruby said. "I'll have coffee, cream and five sugars."

"I'll have coffee, cream and one sugar." He said.

"You're paying for this." Ruby said.

"Gladly." Jaune said.

"No need, for you two…it's on the house."

"Absolutely not Velvet. Jaune will pay for it and he will like it." Ruby said.

"Is something the matter?" Velvet said. "You two seem…more hostile than usual."

"Oh at this point it's a game. If she gives in…I win. And she knows that." Jaune said. "So she's trying to act all standoffish."

"Don't talk like I'm not even here." Ruby said. Velvet saw her face twist like she was about to laugh again. Fox walked over to Velvet.

"Ruby's holding back laughter. It's all good." Fox said.

"Howdy Fox." Jaune said in an exaggerated accent. "Ruby, never let me say howdy again."

"Alright." She said as she grabbed her freshly made coffee. "Mmmmm. It's been so long since I've had good Valean coffee. Mistral's brands always taste like they didn't put enough coffee in the coffee maker."

"Better than Atlas' coffee." Jaune defended.

"Mantle…Jaune." Ruby corrected.

"Same thing." He said.

"So how have things been?" Ruby asked.

"Oh…you know…serving coffee and other treats. Going on the occasional mission. Taking pictures…not having a social life."

"Pssh, social life is over rated." Ruby waved her off.

"It's true. I feel like Ruby only dances because it makes me happy." Jaune said.

"Right about that." She said. They sipped at their coffee and Velvet had a seat on the stool on the other side of the counter.

"So what about you two?" Velvet asked.

"Honeymoon was…amazing." Ruby's face went as red as her namesake. "That is all I'll say about that. So are you seeing anyone?"

"Me? No." Velvet said. "Not much call for that thing around here."

"Well don't stop looking." Ruby said. "You're a beautiful young lady…"

"Whose three years older than you."

"And anyone would be lucky to have someone as nice as you. Plus, you got cute bunny ears. That's like…worth a million adorable points."

"Thanks Ruby, I appreciate it." Velvet smiled.

"Plus with you being a rabbit…" Ruby started. "You know what…never mind." Velvet had a feeling what she was going to say. Coco used to joke about it a lot. It was lewd, possibly racist, and true. As far as Velvet could tell anyway. She had to wonder why that thought would cross Ruby's, of all people's, mind. Probably Yang, in fact, it had to be Yang.

"Well stay here as long as you like. I know I'm not the best for conversation but…if you need to talk…I do have four ears." Velvet smiled.

"Velvet." Jaune said in a serious tone. "I can tell you're faking it." He said. Ruby looked at him longingly. "I know what it's like to lose a teammate, and you lost two at once. I know you're a good listener…and to make a little crack, Fox is the best listener I know. But I know both of you are still coping. So if YOU, either of you, need someone to talk to…I…we, will be there."

"He's right." Ruby said. "Coco and Yatsuhashi died in the final battle of the war. They're heroes the world owes a debt to… A debt it'll never be able to repay. Now, more than ever, it's important to be happy. It's important to share any feelings you have with someone. It's important to have someone you can be transparent around. Otherwise…what was the point of this war?"

"You're right." Velvet started to tear up. Ruby stood up and gave her a hug.

"We can go up to your room and talk." Ruby said. "That way you don't have to worry about keeping face."

"Thank you." She sniffed. She looked at Fox who had a pleased look on his face.

"I'll stay down here with Jaune." He said. "I've coped with loss before. I'll manage."

"And Jaune's good with coffee." Ruby said. "He'll cover for you while we're upstairs. Right. Jaune."

"Yes of course." Jaune laughed nervously. So Velvet and Ruby went up to her room. Where she was able to pour her heart out to the younger girl. Ruby and Jaune were right. She really needed this…more than anything.

 **AN: So, it wasn't until I had started this chapter that I remembered having Rio's hand chopped off at the end. Oh well, Velvet chapter, that turned into a Lancaster chapter (man I love writing those two). Next chapter will be a Cardin chapter, so stay tuned.**


	19. Reverence

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: I, don't have much for this chapter. I wanted a chapter at least, for everyone who has had a chapter in RWBYond Vale from their perspective. Yes, that means Cardin, who had a single solitary chapter. I'm also going to try to make it an even twenty, Winter is after this, followed by Sun. But before the Sun chapter, I'll be starting my Violet Rose fanfiction.**

Chapter 130+18: Broken Wings Won't Hold You Down

Cardin, Dove and Russel were a three-man squad now. Thankfully, Cardin wasn't stupid enough to go out into the wilds. Who cared that the Grimm were now weaker and far less frequent. They still had dominion over most of Remnant. It was a lot safer, and more important to stay in the city.

The remains of CRDL were an elite team within the border patrol units. They were in charge of keeping Vale safe from any group of Grimm that were stupid enough to try traveling down the mountains. It was a noble job. Many great huntsmen had made a name for themselves by doing nothing but standing around taking pot-shots at incoming Grimm.

In this day and age, there were no incoming Grimm. Ruby Rose had done sent them scattering to the corners of the globe. Cardin wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it for himself. He witnessed firsthand what the Grimoire could do. He saw with his own eyes, how Ruby stood on the frontline against that…that mountain-sized monstrosity…the Hecatonchires.

Next to her, hell, even next to Jaune now, Cardin was only human. That was fine by him. He didn't care about the life of a huntsman. He just knew it paid well and had awesome benefits. He was going to go to Beacon for four years, get a job on the wall, and sit pretty for the rest of his life. Maybe start a family of his own someday. Who could know?

The only thing all of this did for him, was humble him. Part of him was still a bully. Or rather, he was just a dick to everybody. But in his maturity, he stopped poking fun at the expense of race or heritage. Instead, he got to know them, really know them. That way he could he could be an ass in a way that didn't cross the line. There were so many flavors of insults Cardin hadn't even considered when he was a teenager.

He'd dis people for being pansies, or brown-nosers, or perverts, or ass holes, or idiots, or lazy, know-it-alls, or something else that they had control over and were comfortable with. Cardin had found that people liked having that dickish sarcastic guy around. Especially when it came to parties, which Cardin and his team frequented.

"To another day, of a peaceful Vale." Cardin raised his beer in a toast.

"Cheers!" Everyone in the group said. Cardin downed his beer.

"Another boring day at work." Russel said after slamming his pint down.

"I'm alright with anything that keeps me out of the house." Dove said.

"Yeah, luckily Amber is having her little girls' night out tonight." Cardin said. "Otherwise you'd be at home…and, I don't know, giving her a manicure or something."

"I'd still be here." Dove defended.

"Sure you would." Russel said and Cardin made a whip sound.

"Jealous." Dove mumbled. Russel brushed him off and Cardin just focused in on his beer.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Russel asked Cardin.

"It's my day off so…probably sleep." Cardin answered.

"I heard Jaune was in town today." Russel said.

"So?" Cardin shrugged.

"He was in the CFVY shop."

"And?"

"Cardin…they saved our lives." Russel said.

"A lot of people have saved our lives. And we've saved a lot of lives too."

"Not from that thing." Russel said.

"If Jaune and Team CFVY hadn't shown up, we'd be dead." Dove said.

"Your point? They didn't show up in time to save everybody." Cardin said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't hold it against them. I just have no desire to make amends with them."

"Jaune was one of us…sort of." Dove argued.

"Even if it was because you blackmailed him." Russel said.

"I'll…give him a call." Cardin shrugged. See if he wants to hangout.

"Make sure he's in town first." Russel said.

"Though, I'm game if he's on Patch." Dove said.

Cardin finished his drink and fished out his scroll. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Jaune's name. He thought about just calling him, but a text would probably suffice. 'Heard you were in Vale. Want to hang out?' He sent the message and got back to his life. He was just doing this to shut Russel up anyway. He had a lot of respect for Jaune, Ruby too. But they weren't friends. They weren't enemies, not anymore, they were just two very sociably different people.

'Sorry Cardin…back on Patch." Jaune messaged back. 'Got a lot of catching up to do with work now. But if you ever find your way on Patch, don't be a stranger.'

'You got it.' Cardin texted. 'Russel and Dove say hi. It was their idea to message you.'

'Ruby and I send our regards.' Jaune's message read. Cardin called it quits. He was a little jealous, not for who Jaune ended up with, Cardin would have rather bagged Yang. He was just jealous that Jaune had anyone at all. He was such a dweeb back in the day. If Cardin hadn't seen what Jaune could do with his own two eyes he wouldn't believe it. He was probably the only guy from that class that could hold his own against Ruby now.

Cardin thought about that day more than the one where his team was ripped apart. That's what separated him from Russel and Dove. When they thought about the war, they drank in Sky's memory. They fumed and cursed the monster that slew him. Cardin on the other hand, just remembers standing in absolute shellshock. The Hecatonchires was apocalyptically big. It should have wiped them all out. It had every right to win. The huntsmen should not have even stood a chance against something so large and so ancient.

But they did. A simple spark ignited their hope. Cardin thought Ruby's words had just been niceties. That she lied so the people could be in good emotion, and weaken the Grimm. Or, worse yet, that she actually believed those words and was leading them all into doom. But she wasn't lying, not to herself and not to Remnant.

That day, as Crete was beset by the Grimm, Cardin learned just what kind of power was out there. His fight was focused on smaller Grimm. Yes, large compared to the ones that had attacked Beacon at the end of his first year at the academy. But small compared to the five abominations that led the charge. Weak compared to Cinder, whose final battle with Ruby set the sky ablaze. Insignificant compared to the death mountain that had crawled its way up to snuff out humanity's last hope.

Ruby hadn't stood alone against it. But she stood on the frontlines. She rallied the troops, more than any of the headmasters did. She put her money where her mouth was. And thanks to that Thurston guy, they were able to kill it. They killed it while Ruby and her team took out the thing that was controlling it.

And from what Cardin had heard, he was glad that was the end of the war for him. Sure, he did some clean up stuff, taking out the Grimm that tried converging on the final battleground. But the witch that killed Ozpin, Ironwood, Odell, Coco, Yatsuhashi and the leader of the Arbiters, that was a fight Cardin was glad he missed out on.

That's the kind of guy he was. He was just a man. A man born in an unforgiving world and trying to make the most of it. He had a simple life that was quiet enough. His job paid well. His house was descent. He had good friends. He drank good beer. And he'd be perfectly fine to never hear the words Grimoire, or Maidens ever again.

 **AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. Way shorter than any other chapters in this story. I could have made it longer. I thought about adding a scene with Jaune but I couldn't think of anything. So, I just decided to explore what some of those battles would have been like from his perspective, maybe give some insight on how he feels about certain things. I also appreciate the irony that he and his team don't know that Avarice and General Greed are the same person.**


	20. Winter

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: Quick personal announcement, I have a YouTube channel. It's the same as my user name on here. I'll be doing RWBY reviews, and other goodies. Alright, this is a chapter, where I retcon something from volume 4, into this story without changing anything that has happened.**

Chapter 130+19: I Think I Might Change It All

Winter watched the clock with baited breath. It had been a stressful day at Atlas Academy. There were two unsanctioned fights, one in the courtyard and the other in the cafeteria. Another student had thrown a temper tantrum in class. This student had the audacity to try talking down to her. He was one foul word away from being thrown out of the academy… and off the nearest cliff if Winter had final say.

As soon as the clock struck five, she pulled out her bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Being the leader of an academy was a full-time job. She would likely have a few visitors pop in and out for the next few hours. Most of them just trying to suck up to her. If Winter wasn't contractually obligated to be nice to them, they'd all be thrown off the cliff. But the worse of the day had passed. Anyone that did venture into her office knew what they were getting into.

This was her daily routine. Wake up at five in the morning and train for two hours. Then take a shower and eat a quick breakfast as she got situated in the office. She would have lunch brought up to her at noon, though she did make a habit of having lunch with some of the professors. At five o'clock she would break out whatever bottle of alcohol she had been working on and start drinking. She would order dinner and have it brought up to her office and she would eat. Her office hours officially ended at seven, though, depending on the day she would stay a little later. Then she would either have drinks with Weiss or do some more training. After another shower, she would read or practice her violin until she was ready to go to bed. Of course, there were some nights where…

"Ms. Winter." Ebony stormed in. The winter maiden was still a child, but was a greatly needed ally for Winter. Winter had been saddled with her ever since the Grimm War started. Now, despite every desire to rid herself of the brat, Winter had custody of her.

"What do you want, Ebony?" She asked knowing the answer. Ebony Sterling was her personal student and ward. It had its perks. Ebony was a decent enough cook and made for a great audience when she practiced violin. Ebony had also picked up some skill at the piano, which Winter appreciated.

"You promised today that you'd teach me basic dust glyph organization." Ebony said.

"That is still beyond your control young maiden." Winter said. "I promised to demonstrate some types for you." Ebony crossed her arms, then looked around the office.

"Rough day?" The girl asked.

"It was quite stressful." Winter admitted. Ebony took a seat across from her.

"So… are we going to go through dust glyphs?" Ebony asked earnestly.

"Yes…but, it's not something you'll be using in your life. You're a maiden, you'll have very little use for dust once you get better at harnessing your power."

"Then why am I not doing that?"

"Frankly, I don't know where to begin with that. The only one who knew how to properly train maidens was Ozpin. And he's no longer amongst us. Qrow Branwen would possibly know some tips…but I refuse to let him be an influence on your life."

"So…what? I'm just going to wing it?" It was an option.

"I think what would be best…" Winter took a sizable drink before saying what was next. "Is to study under me for a few more years. Then, when it comes time to join an academy, go to Arbiter Academy and learn from the one called Kraken. She's the summer maiden and instructed Ruby Rose on how best to manifest her powers."

"But…I don't want to go to Arbiter Academy." She said.

"You still have time." Winter said. "There's still many years before you need to worry about that. In the meantime, I'll do the best I can. Who knows…maybe by teaching you the same way I learned how to master my diverse semblance…we can tap into your powers in a way Kraken wouldn't be able to."

"I hope so…" At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Winter cursed under her breath.

"Come in." And she had started to have a moment with her ward.

"Hello Winter." The man stepped in. His white hair combed back.

"Whitely." Winter huffed as she stood up. "What a…surprise."

"Ms. Winter, who is he?"

"Cousin." Whitely said.

"What brings you to Atlas?" Winter said.

"Isn't it Mantle, now?" Whitely mused as he checked his nails.

"This school is still Atlas and as its headmistress it is my school."

"So I've heard." Whitely said. "I'm here on business. As you may have heard, Weiss recently put me in charge of the Vacuo side of the company. She called it a birthday present…for my eighteenth."

"She must see you fit for it." Winter said.

"So who's the girl?"

"My name is Ebony Sterling. And I'm not just a girl, I'm the…"

"She's my ward." Winter stopped her and gave her a knowing look. "Just another thing I inherited from the late General Ironwood."

"Ah, I know the feeling." Whitely said. "I inherited numerous factories from my father when he passed. And of course, they came complete with plenty of workers."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen you since Uncle Jacques' funeral. How have you been?"

"Splendid, thanks for asking. Sorry I couldn't attend Uncle Sturm's funeral. With me going to school in Vacuo, it just wasn't in the cards."

"I understand." Winter said. "So about your business."

"Oh yes, I haven't had the chance to meet with Weiss since she appointed me. So, I arranged to meet her tomorrow. I came here early so that I could surprise you."

"You've certainly done that."

"So you two are cousins." Ebony interrupted. Winter would have to scold her about that later. "Were your dads, brothers or something?"

"Sharp girl." Whitely said leaning towards her. "You are exactly right ms… I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"Ebony…Ebony Sterling."

"What a pretty name. Whitely Schnee." Whitely held out his hand. Ebony extended her own and Whitely grabbed it and chivalrously kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Ebony said with a strange look on her face.

"Anyway Whitely…" Winter said. "As a headmistress, I am too busy for socializing. It's still office hours and as soon as mine are up, I will be instructing Ebony in dust."

"Oh so you're her apprentice as well." Whitely directed towards Ebony.

"Ms. Winter teaches me many things that peak both our interest."

"I see…I'll get out of your hair then." Whitely gave a bow. "It was a pleasure seeing you again. I'll likely be back tomorrow. Perhaps we can have dinner."

"If everything goes well at your meeting, Weiss will likely take the both of us out." Winter said.

"Oh, I do hope she does." Whitely gave one more bow before stepping out.

"I thought he'd never leave." Ebony said. Winter quickly poured herself another glass and chugged it down. That was the last of that bottle. It didn't last for as long as some previous bottles, only three days. "I can see you're glad too."

"I never got along with him." Winter said. "That whole side of the family always bothered me."

"I don't think you liked any side of your family… In fact, I don't think you like people in general."

"Well you're not wrong. I got along with Weiss well enough. My mother was the only one I was really close with. But I think my father and uncle had many disputes over the direction of the company. That made for stressful family reunions."

"Don't blame your family…" Ebony said. "Whitely seems nice but…he kind of gives me the creeps."

"If he's anything like my uncle, he merely sees an opportunity in you. That's why he shouldn't know that you're the maiden…even if he already suspects."

"Sounds good to me." Ebony said. "I don't really want to rub my power in people's faces anyway. I mean, just a blast of it WAS enough to reduce that Flask thing into a worm."

"A worm that is currently residing in a mason jar no less." Winter said. "You have to potential to be one of the most powerful people in all Remnant. Once you begin truly tapping into your powers, you'll quickly surpass me."

"Really?" Ebony got wide eyed.

"Without a doubt." Winter said.

There actually was doubt. Maidens weren't invincible and they weren't the most powerful beings by default. Winter didn't know how well she stacked up, having never fought a highly trained maiden. But she was confident enough in her abilities to know that if anyone could rival a maiden in combat, she could. There were probably a handful of others that could hold their own. The other headmasters came to mind, as did Jaune, provided he hadn't slipped in his training. Knowing Ruby, she probably kept him sharp enough with her idea of a "perfect date." Yang Xiao Long probably could hold her own as well, at least in terms of destructive power. Winter would have like to believe Weiss could as well, but she wasn't even sure her sister had picked up a sword since the war ended.

"Well then, how about some of those glyphs?" Ebony persisted.

"Very well." Winter said. "I won't demonstrate them for you tonight. But I'll draw them out and explain their function."

She pulled out a paper and pencil and started drawing numerous sigils. Each one unique. She divided the sigils into three categories, offense, defense and support. She started labeling the glyphs as well. There were two in each category. In offense, there was blast and bolt. In defense, there was repulse and slide. In support, there was heal and drain.

"Okay…but what exactly do they do?" Ebony inquired.

"Blast is a radial move. It explodes upwards with whatever element makes the dust. Bolt, fires it like a beam. Repulse sends attacks backwards. Slide allows the caster to evade an oncoming attack. Heal, despite its name, is actually just a buff. It imbues whatever it hits with properties of the dust. Drain is the opposite; it takes power away."

"So, bolt and repulse are more what I would want."

"Too early to tell. We haven't even found a suitable weapon for you yet. But…it does seem like you're turning out to be more of a mage. Weiss was always better with dust based applications than I was. Though, as Schnees, we have aura glyphs. They wall into similar categories."

"Like your white glyphs, they can be like a repulse or a slide?"

"That's correct. Time dilation is an advanced form of heal, the most advanced form of lightning heal in fact."

"So what's summoning?"

"Hmm…I never actually thought about that. It came much more naturally to me than my sister. I have seen other people with manipulative semblances create constructs like it in the past. If I had to venture a guess…an advanced form of bolt could probably simulate a summoning. It would require an immensely complex glyph work. Even this drawing would be a mere blast bolt. You could only imagine what it would take to create say…." She pulled out her own summon. "a beowolf."

"Has anyone done it?" Ebony said.

"I haven't heard anything about a summon made purely of dust. But I think I'd be more surprised if no one has yet. Remnant's a big place with a long history. There's probably been hundreds, maybe even thousands of mages who have achieved such a feat. Headmaster Branwen or Headmistress Nevermore would be more likely to know."

"I think that's what I want to do." Ebony said.

"Then you have a lot of work cut out for you."

 **AN: A lot of this actually came from a conversation I had with a friend about my story. Just the whole use of dust glyph attacks like Yang's execution fist (which is blast type by the way) opened up the idea that if the Schnees have a glyph for summoning, why can't a really skilled dust mage do the same? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, hope you enjoyed my interpretation of Whitely. Until next time, stay classy.**


	21. Chapter 21

RWBYond Happily Ever After

 **AN: And on this day, the one year anniversary of my very first chapter, I write an in consequential Black Sun bit because I'm still going through some character creating stuff for the next arc in RWBYond Generations. But that will pick up on the one year anniversary of RWBYond Vale's first chapter here in a little over a week.**

Chapter 130+20: Come When They Need You

Sun walked around the streets of Vacuo. He liked mornings like this. They reminded him of how simple things can be when the world was quiet. It had been a year since the war ended. Overall, Vacuo had it better than the other kingdoms. Felix was a fine governor and Suna had been comfortable in his role as Shade's headmaster.

This was actually Sun's first night on patrol since Ruby and Jaune's wedding. Sun had been one of the groomsmen just as Blake had been a bridesmaid. The wedding had been very merry but it got Sun thinking about his own life. He knew Blake didn't like the idea of marriage. She hated the idea of taking someone else's name. She knew what it meant for people like Ruby, Nora or even Weiss but it didn't hold the same meaning for her.

Sun wondered if he could convince her otherwise. Nora and Ren were getting married soon which would leave the Faunas pair the only unwedded couple in their circle of friends. Well, not the only ones since Penny and Rubrum didn't seem to bother with it either.

Blake might not have liked it but Sun did. He always wanted to start a family of his own. He always had the traditional family in his mind when he pictured to future. It's one of the reasons he was so outgoing. Throughout his life, he had several girlfriends, all of which started the relationship quickly under his advances. None of them lasted. For all of them the best days were the first. Blake was different. Days got better and better the more he spent his life with her.

He checked the time and saw his shift was coming to a close. His primary job was as a teacher in Shade. But on the weekends, he liked spending a few hours patrolling for VCPD. They were always understaffed. Most of the time it involved making sure bar fights didn't turn into riots, or catching thieves. Most of the cops would make games out of it. Like, they'd catch a kid shoplifting then challenge the kid to a race. If the kid won he would go home free. If not, he'd spend a night a juvey.

Sun walked into the police station. The regular officers had solemn looks on their faces. This was typical of VCPD. The good people of Vacuo didn't have the highest regard for law and order. The police also didn't care much about their jobs. They were Vacuo citizens too once. They just sat around, on deck for if something bad happened. Vacuo used to be called the Wild West. That reputation still preceded it. The entire kingdom, even outside the walls and into West End, the only other significant city in the kingdom's reach, was built on respect. And well, what was once the largest dust mine in the world. The SDF Zone in Atlas was bigger, which didn't bode well for Vacuo's economy. Luckily someone like Weiss was in charge.

Speaking of which, at the coffee machine stood Neptune. He was coming in for the afternoon shift. He and Sun had maintained their friendship, even as the marksman's relationship with the Schnee CEO strained and shattered. Despite what Weiss may think, neither of them came out on top. Neptune had always been a flirt. It didn't take him much effort to get a girl. But flirting and being good looking will only get you so far, and not long at all.

"Hey bud." Sun swatted Neptune on the back.

"Ready to clock out?" Neptune asked.

"Yep, going to go home and get ready for a date with Blake."

"Where are the two of you going?" Neptune inquired.

"I don't know." Sun admitted. "I find the best way to surprise her is to surprise myself."

"Doesn't she hate surprises?"

"Only if they're of the man-eating and/or explosive variety. Also dogs."

"So THAT'S why she stopped having Ruby plan outings."

"Let's go an adventure, she says." Sun mocked Ruby's usual tone. "It'll be fun, we'll be fine."

"Next thing you know you're riding a rocket launcher into the a flock of nevermore's."

"Did that really happen?" Sun pondered.

"Jaune may have been exaggerating." Neptune admitted.

"The one mission I went on with them involved a bandersnatch of all things." Sun said, remembering the routine communication maintenance mission. "I believe her exact words were...I'm a gonna pet it."

"Anything to make things more interesting." Neptune said. "Anyway, I got to go. You go to your girl."

"You go and find one." Sun said. "I miss having double dates."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Neptune whined.

Sun clocked out and headed to the apartment. Blake was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand and a book in the other. A half eaten sandwich sat on a plate on the end table. A symphony of strings played over the stereo. Vanilla scented candles filled the room and did a good job covering up the smell. Neither of them were exactly good at cleaning. The pile of laundry collected in the corner, and the mountain of dirty dishes were evidence of that.

Blake didn't seem to notice him walk in. So he took advantage of her field of vision. He snuck up behind her. She must of been really into her book. Her face was flush and her eyes flew across the page. Sun wondered what she was reading. But seeing her sitting position, the bathrobe and the look on her face, Sun had a pretty good idea. This was too good to pass up.

"What are you doing?" He yelled into her ear. He grabbed her shoulders and sunk his lips into her neck. He held her down as she tried jumping out of her skin. Her body went beat red. He could feel the scream swelling up in her throat.

"SUN!" She turned and smacked him. He just grinned at her.

"Good to see you too sweet heart." He hopped over the couch and sat next to her.

"You scared the shit out of me." Blake huffed. She took deep breaths to compose herself. Sun readjusted himself and grabbed her thigh, rubbing it up and down.

"So, what did you do this morning?"

"Mostly just shower."

"Think about me while you did it?" He said slyly.

"Why would I have to when I could just wait until you got home?"

"Touche." He said. "I was thinking about you while I was on patrol."

"That's sweet of you." Blake said. He poked her stomach to get a reaction out of her. She gave him a sneer. So, it was one of those days. A day where he had to try something other than touching her to get her to melt. So he stood up and walked to the sink and started washing dishes. "Sun, you don't have to."

"This is my apartment too." Sun said.

"But you just got back from patrol."

"The easiest job in Remnant."

"You've been on your feet all day." She nudged him away and started washing dishes. She handed them to him to rinse and put away.

"I can stand on my feet for days at a time." Sun gloated.

"Still, I should have done these last night." Blake said. The pile started shrinking under their combined efforts.

"What works? Team work." Sun said. Blake laughed a little bit. Mission successful. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Laugh." Sun wrapped his arms around her stomach. His tail gently wrapped around her waste. He spun her around and kissed her on the lips. "I make it my mission to make you smile at least once a day."

"You don't have to try so hard." She grabbed his tail with a confident smirk. "Compared to anyone else you make it look easy." She said, stroking his ego.

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" Sun asked.

"I don't care. It's up to you."

"How about that knew steakhouse?"

"No, I don't want steak."

"Seafood?"

"We had that last week." Blake said. Sun grunted a little bit. Why did she have to be so difficult. Luckily, Sun had just the remedy. He went into the closet and pulled out a children's toy meant to teach animal sounds. Only, there were a number of logos from restaurants taped to it.

"Wheel of meals turn, turn, turn." Sun said as he pulled the lever. It landed on a Mistral take out place. "Looks like we're dining in."

"Fine whatever." Blake rolled her eyes. It was one of those days where nothing sounded good. Sun ordered a little extra without Blake knowing and had it scheduled to arrive for dinner.

Blake put her book back on her shelf. Sun took advantage of how she was in a bathrobe. After a while, Sun and Blake began cleaning the apartment. As they listened to music and mopped the floors, Sun steered the conversation his way.

"Do you ever think about making it official?"

"Make what official?" Blake asked.

"Marriage." Sun said.

"Sun I...we've had this conversation before."

"Yeah, and every time you just spout off about how meaningless it is." Sun said. "But be obvious with yourself. You see how happy Ruby is. You've seen what life they have together."

"I'm not Ruby. And you're not Jaune."

"You don't have to be like them to be happy." Sun said.

"You don't have to be married to be happy either." Blake said.

"I know...but if I were to see a ring on your finger..." He grabbed her hand. "It'll bring me pride knowing that you're mine and the whole world could see that you're taken."

"Sun, I love you dearly, more than I thought myself capable of loving someone. But that doesn't change the fact that marriage...is an asinine concept as far as I'm concerned. Ruby and Nora and Weiss all have this glorious dream of being walked down the isle and into the arms of the man they love but I don't. All I need to know is that when I come through that door, you're the one who'll be on the other side." She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Sun sighed.

"If it's so meaningless then why not just do it for the hell of it. We don't need anything big...not that Weiss would let us get away with that. We don't need a massive party. Just something to show the world we belong together." He grabbed her hands. "It might be meaningless to you, and it doesn't mean together forever for me either. But if I'm going to put a ring on anyone, it's going to be you."

She rested her forehead into his chest and sighed. Sun began playing with her raven locks. Blake was an enigma. She was like a puzzle box of emotions Sun constantly had to try and solve. It was hard work but he was up to it.

"Did you run into Neptune today." Blake changed the subject.

"For a little bit. He's doing alright."

"I wish he and Weiss would just talk." Blake said. "It's so stupid that they either blow each other off and when they do try to talk it always ends with them getting back together."

"Yeah, that's because Weiss is clingy and Neptune tries to hard to be a gentleman." Sun accused.

"They just need to talk things out in a way that they actually get over themselves and move on." Blake said. "I hate seeing Neptune like this and I hate even more when Weiss is in a pit of self-loathing. Neither of them deserve it."

"Yeah, I know." Sun said solemnly. "But they're adults. This is something they'll have to do themselves."

"Yeah, if Ruby couldn't do it, what hope would we have?"

"In our defense, as you said, Ruby isn't the best person to have that talk. I'd be more for Yang doing something about it but she's too wrapped up in her own adventures." Sun sat back down on the couch. "Did you ever think it would be like this, your team spread out among the kingdoms?"

"Honestly, there was a period where I thought we'd never get back together...after the fall of Beacon."

"We all came together in the end though." Sun said. Blake leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That we did." She said. "That we did."

 **AN: I mostly wanted to get a Sun chapter in. And with Neptune and Blake appearing in the next arc of RWBYond Generations, maybe show a bit of the foundations that led them to where they're at. Especially with Neptune sense Blake also had all the stuff in RWBYond War that served as inciting incidents. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
